


【fate/士弓】在未来遇见你

by wxl1351641822



Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 83,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxl1351641822/pseuds/wxl1351641822
Summary: 小士郎穿到未来见到未来的自己。





	1. Chapter 1

在未来遇见你1  
大概是在和平时并无二致的一天，买过菜后伴着落日的余晖回家的路上，看到了一个小孩子。  
大概是公园附近吧。  
橘红色的头发，褐色的眼睛。  
有些眼熟，但并不是附近的孩子。  
并没有哭，只是有些茫然的四处环顾着的样子。  
是在找什么嘛？  
有一些在意，就上前询问了。虽然回去晚了的话，饿坏了的冬木之虎有些难对付，但总不能放着不管的吧。  
“大哥哥，我家好像不见了？”孩子狐疑地询问着。  
“迷路了吗？”  
“才没有！”小孩子连忙反驳，“我都长大了，才不会迷路呢！”  
他应和着安抚着孩子。  
大概知道自己没被相信，孩子不甘心地辩解着，“我和平时走的一条路呀，那边有个拉面店一样的！我家就在这里才对的啊！”  
“……就算这么说，这里也没有住户啊？”这里只有个公园，附近也没有什么住户。  
小脑袋都耷拉了下来。  
额，有点糟糕啊。不会哭吧？  
“我和你一起找吧？两个人应该会快一些？”他揉了揉孩子的脑袋。  
“……真的吗？”小孩子抬起了头，孩子透彻的眼睛迎着落日的余晖，似乎明亮了起来。  
“真的。拉勾？”  
“真的！拉勾！”  
总算安抚了下来，太好了。  
“那么，首先，你叫什么呢？”  
“士郎，我叫山田士郎。”  
“真巧啊，名字一样啊……那你就叫我emiya吧。”  
“嗯！emiya哥哥。”  
“好，那士郎，先说一下你是什么时候跟家人分开的呢？”  
“我自己出来的！”小孩子认真道，“妈妈拜托我去打酱油！”  
“哇，真厉害。”  
“嘛，一般啦……”  
被夸了的小孩子不好意思地挠了挠脸颊，移开了视线。  
不过，没有看到酱油呢？  
“那你是已经买了酱油吗？”  
“嗯！买了！就在……”小孩子低头一看，之前拎在手上的酱油也不见了。他左看看右看看甚至还把兜翻出来瞅也没有看见……  
“是不是忘在店里了呢？”  
“……”小孩子皱着眉头，就算想反驳也没有办法。  
emiya就和小孩子商量着先去店里拿。  
去到经常去的店的话或许店员能知道些什么。但是并没有找到那家店，转来转去，也依然是在公园里。于是也就退而求其次去了小孩子之前所说的拉面店。  
那店也有些年头了，士郎也熟悉，算是挺经常路过的吧。  
“那个，请问你见过这个孩子吗？我正在寻找他的家人。”emiya去交涉的时候，小孩子扯着他的衣角，盯着面馆的大叔。  
“emmm……”大叔盯着小孩子瞅了半天，“不认识，不过这孩子是不是跟你挺像？”  
“有吗？”士郎挠了挠脸颊，“大概发色和瞳色一样吧？”  
“我见过这个叔叔，我每天都路过这里。”小孩子自我确认地点点头。  
但是大叔还是没有印象，只觉得脸熟，却也想不起来。不过他也说可能因为跟emiya像才觉得脸熟的吧。  
小孩子就有些失落了。  
不过他给了个思路，说去学校看一看。  
“那，士郎是哪个学校的呢？”  
“惠群原小学！”  
怎么说呢，小孩子情绪变换真快啊。这就又有精神了。不过现在七八点钟了，学校还有没有人呢？只有保安吧……  
但看看小孩子刚又点燃的希望。  
算了，去吧，反正也不是很远。  
到了的时候教学楼的灯光都暗了下来，学校里面已经没有人了，问保安大叔，大叔也没见过这个孩子。  
小孩子有些失落，但天色已经晚了，emiya提出先回他家呆一晚明天再来时，小孩子有些不甘心，但还是乖巧地点头。  
“那就明天……谢谢哥哥。”  
“没事啦。”  
他打开家门，扭头叫上孩子。  
但身后已经没有了小孩子的身影。  
“士郎？”他呼喊着，却没有回应。  
藤姐出来问他，他说有个名字跟他一样的孩子走丢了就带了回来，可是，那孩子又不见了。  
就算已经饿死了，藤姐也帮着一起去找。  
顺着来时的路一路找去也遍寻不见。  
“大概是回家了吧？”  
“……”  
大概，也只能这样想了。  
那时候emiya并没有认出儿时的自己，也没有想到。  
那时候士郎的确突然回到了“家里”。  
变成了地狱的家。  
“哥哥？”  
没有回应，甚至好似除了他以外再无活着的东西，只有眼前血与火的炼狱。  
——然后，被那个男人拯救。  
他也叫emiya。


	2. 2

在未来遇见你2  
后来emiya又在超市见到了一次小孩。  
小士郎见到他就激动地扑了过来，“emiya哥哥，你没事吧？”  
有些奇怪的吧。  
“没有事啊？我才是想要问你有没有事，找到家了吗？”emiya拍了拍抱住自己大腿的小孩。  
怎么也不说一声就不见了？这样的疑问在看到小孩子的时候就消散了，也无所谓了，平安就好。  
“……家不见了，也不记得了……”小孩子心情低落了下来，垂着脑袋说。  
“……呃，你又走丢了吗？”  
“才没有！我来买菜。”小孩子义正言辞道。  
“真能干啊。”  
emiya还以为会这么小就出来买菜的大概只有自己以前了。  
不过还是很在意啊，家不见了，也不记得什么的。  
“那你现在住哪里呢？”  
“我现在被老爹收养啦，跟老爹住一起。”  
“是吗……”  
被收养了的话就是家真没了吗？……但好好的也可以吧？  
“啊，这个不行，这个不新鲜了。”  
眼见着小孩要拿起一盒不太美妙的肉，emiya连忙阻止，然后告诉小孩要怎么判断。  
“你看这种，颜色新鲜点，水分很饱满的样子就很好。”  
“嗯嗯，这样啊。”小孩子认真地点头记下。  
“蔬菜的话，要找这种叶子坚挺的，但是又不能太老，这样子有洞的可能是有虫……”  
……  
不知不觉菜就买齐了，结了帐走出超市。  
“那，我就送你回去吧？”  
“很近的，不用麻烦哥哥啦。emiya哥哥再见！”说着小孩子就跑走了。  
不过那个方向，跟他一个方向的吧？  
但随着小孩子转过了拐角，小孩已经跑的没影了。  
“……跑的真快啊。”  
后来也在超市见到了几次，不过没有多久emiya就跟凛一起出国了。  
大概是见不到那个小孩子了吧。


	3. 3

在未来遇见你3

后来很久也没有见过那个大哥哥，不过大哥哥有告诉他要出国，要为了实现理想而努力。  
“那大哥哥的理想是什么呢？”  
“这个嘛……说起来也挺幼稚的……就是希望所有人都能够幸福的笑着吧。”当时emiya不好意思地挠着头说。  
“那，哥哥也是想要做正义的伙伴吗？”  
“……哈哈，士郎也是吗？”  
“是的！”  
跟老爹拍着胸口保证说他的理想就由自己来实现，这样子的。  
但是……老爹这一次离开已经很久没有回来了啊。  
是不是再也不会回来了呢？  
有一次藤姐自言自语地说过。  
像之前每一次一样离开，去国外，然后……也许这一次就客死异乡了。  
毕竟，老爹走的时候，身体已经很差了。  
大概是想最后见一见在国外的那个重要的人吧。  
然后，像猫一样隐藏起来，悄悄的离去。  
就算是知道。  
也想要抱有着老爹还活在世界某处的想法啊。  
****  
那一天，独自跑去了山里，在并不熟悉的路上晃荡着，仿佛这样能够踏上寻找老爹的路一般。到了山顶时，远望，却并没有看到夜晚的冬木，是一座没有见过的巨大金属工厂。  
安静地伫立在黑夜里，仿佛潜伏着的怪物。  
“这么晚了，藤姐该担心了，还是回去吧。”  
但是，回头走上来时的路，偶尔从林叶的缝隙中见得，似乎反而距离那钢铁怪物更近了。  
太奇怪了。  
几次调整方向，当他从山上下来，却还是走到了那个工厂的附近。  
“……大概这个工厂太大了吧？”  
但也没听说冬木附近有这么大的工厂呀？他到底迷路到了哪里了？不过，工厂里应该有人吧……既然迷路到了这里，就去问问路吧。  
工厂的大门大来着，保卫室也没有人。  
“……进去找找看吧？”少年看着黑咕隆咚的地方，咽了咽口水。  
感觉还挺新的地方，应该有人才对。  
应该没有被废弃……吧？  
他在工厂里晃荡了半天也没有看到一个人，所有的门都开着，但是没有人。  
就好像，所有人都逃走了似的。  
说起来，这里面好像比外面热很多的样子，墙壁和土地都是热热的。  
他顺着路标向中心走去。  
没有一个人。  
直到他到了总控制室，在控制台上，有一个人倒在控制台上，手还搭在开关上，仿佛拉下开关就已经用尽了力气昏迷过去。  
“……那个，哥哥……emiya哥哥？！”他走进了才认了出来，“醒醒醒醒？你没有事吧？”  
“……士郎？”emiya迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，肉体的疼痛让他有些迟钝，但在认出了人的的一瞬间他就清醒了，“你进来做什么？快走！这里太危险了！”他推开了孩子，但他的手上也并没有什么力道。  
虚弱得仿佛握不住拳头。  
毕竟不擅长魔法，就算契约得来了魔力，也不过支撑着破败的身体抵达这里而已……而对身体的治愈并没有多少作用。  
为什么突然出现啊。  
为什么要进来啊！  
就连契约得来的魔力都已经快要枯竭了……  
……危险？  
少年并不知道有什么危险，但是。  
“那哥哥一起走啊，危险的话，就一起走啊！”  
怎么可能丢下他，自己走掉？  
如果可以走的话，他就不会还在这里了……  
“我没有事，一会我就走，你快走！”他再度调起魔力，撑起内里都坏掉了的身体，装作没有事的样子。  
必须让小孩快走，就算热气下去了，也还有辐射……至于他自己，反正被感染了也活不了多久了，再呆在这里，也不会怎么样。  
但少年却没有被说服。  
“你没有事那我也没有事。”一样颜色的眼睛对视着，少年的目光无比的坚决。“要走就一起走。”他说着把emiya的胳膊架到了肩上。  
那是不可能妥协的态度。  
再这样下去也只是浪费时间而已。  
“……”emiya还是屈服了，他忍住疼痛，借着少年的力气站了起来。  
但也几乎是全压在了少年的身上。  
浑身大概都要被烤熟了吧，唯一还活着的理由也不过是魔力的支撑罢了，但就算魔力也维持不了多久。  
必须要快一些出去，不然就算高温已经没有了，残余的病菌会让士郎也被感染了。  
那么……  
他在昏暗的视线里看向比自己矮了一节的小少年，几年不见是长高了些，当时还是个没到自己腰的孩子，现在也快到肩膀了……也还是个小孩子啊。  
“……”  
只是个方法而已……  
“帮个忙。”  
“啊？”  
他撑起身体，扳过小孩的脑袋，一嘴亲了过去，在小孩呆滞地瞪大眼睛的时候，将舌头伸进去舔了一下。  
获得的魔力比想象的多一些的样子……  
emiya盘算着无比迅速地结束了动作，重新调起魔力来强化自己的身体，让这内里一团糟的身体再次行动起来。  
他忍着疼痛，拉上整个人都傻了的小鬼，向着工厂外部跑去。  
……发……发生了什么……  
士郎整个人都当机了，机械地被emiya拉着跑，好久才隐约反应过来一点。  
……好像，被软软的东西碰了下嘴唇，还被舔了下？……还……还伸进去了？？？！！  
士郎脸一下子就红了。  
emiya……  
亲了他？？？？


	4. 4

远离了工厂，搭上了顺风车，士郎才有些回了魂，想问却在月光下瞥见了emiya身上……那是，烫伤吗？  
“那个……你还好吗？”他小心翼翼地询问。  
emiya却没有说话，皱着眉头，看着窗外，不想理他，也没有这个心劲。  
他坐着不动就已经在微微颤抖着，似乎在忍耐疼痛。  
……之前动他的时候，好像也是……  
士郎回想起自己简单粗暴地就把人胳膊往肩上架的样子就有些心虚。  
看着就好疼的样子……  
而且，刚刚还虚弱的不行，所以现在果然是在硬撑吧？  
好在好心的司机把他们送到了医院门口，但下了车士郎就又懵了。  
hospital他是认识，可旁边那个，不是日文啊？甚至这整条街都没有一个日文？  
他家附近有这种地方嘛？  
眼瞅着emiya撑着身体下车，直奔医院，士郎也不顾得多想，跟了上去。  
……在路灯下，士郎才发现emiya的身上几乎没有什么好的地方了……  
“……emiya哥哥，要不我去挂号什么，你先休息下等我……”  
“等一个总是迷路的臭小鬼？”emiya看都不看他。  
哇啊，糟，跟以前温柔的语气完全不一样，是在嘲讽吧？果然是吧？……虽然以前是哄小孩的语气，但也绝对比现在要强很多了……果然生气了……  
士郎乖乖咽下所有的话，老老实实地跟着emiya跑。  
……好吧，这到处英文和不认识的字……原谅他英文没学好，真让他找也不一定找得到。  
不过，真的没事吗？  
士郎紧紧地跟在emiya身后，做好随时接住人的准备。  
终于见到医生时，医生直奔emiya而去，说些什么也没有听懂，好像是说让emiya去其他地方，去……先看看烫伤？  
难道这里不是治烫伤的地方吗？  
“not me.”士郎也就听懂这两个词，但后面的不需要听懂，看emiya指着他的手就知道了。  
“欸？？我没事啊？”士郎忙道，“还是先看看哥哥你的……烫伤吧？”在emiya皱眉瞪着他的视线下，士郎咽了下口水还是撑着把话说完。  
“听好了，臭小鬼！”emiya深吸一口气，忍住自己要把这死小孩丢去检查的冲动，“刚才那个工厂刚爆发过意外，炉心都溶解了，可能也有些耐高温的病菌或者别的什么泄露了——你就那样，连防护服也不穿就进去！你是白痴吗？！”  
就算劝解自己小孩子不懂事，emiya也抑制不住自己的怒火了。  
“……”士郎缩了缩脖子，额，这种时候还是少说点话比较好？不过……“我会感染的话，emiya哥哥也一样的吧？要检查的话，一起吧？”  
“你先检查了再说！”他自己无所谓的，就连抑制力都说没救了，检查早晚也无妨。  
不过一旁的医生倒没管两个人，强硬地递过来两张检查单打发两人一起去做检查了。  
“emiya哥哥，要不我架着你吧？”  
emiya完全没有理他。  
士郎一路亦步亦趋地紧跟着emiya，以防他突然就撑不住了。但直到检查完，他都像是自己身上的那些伤不存在似的。  
直到看着士郎一丝不苟地做完检查。  
他松懈了下来，放松了身上的魔力，坐在了休息椅上，但坐下的时候也还忍着疼，士郎察觉到他小小的抽了口冷气。  
他似乎发了会儿呆，但也可能只是变得迟钝了，他过了会儿突然说，“……一会结果出来，我送你回去。”  
那你呢？  
“……你不用担心，我一会会给家里打电话……总之，我先去叫医生！哥哥你必须得看伤了！”  
“……唔。”  
士郎并不确定emiya是不是真的听见了，他靠在椅背上仿佛没有了力气，又像是发起了呆来。  
士郎不太敢碰他，他身上几乎处处都是血肉模糊的，衣服也粘进了血肉里……医院应该有担架吧？  
他带着护士回来的时候，人已经倒在了椅子上，昏迷了过去。


	5. Chapter 5

医生看见emiya的时候，边招呼着护士边把士郎说了一通，士郎一个字也没有听懂，只是看着阵势觉得好像真的很严重的样子。  
各种检查，然后做手术。  
士郎也插不上手，医院也不指望一个十三四岁的孩子干啥，他就在旁边转来转去，问人家人家也听不懂他带日本口音的英语，他也听不大懂对方带口音的英语……  
他去取了个检查结果，去找之前的医生看，那医生知道他英语不好，跟他说话说的挺慢的，是说他没有事，但他哥哥重度感染，有些菌种都没见过……  
他也只能拜托医生想些办法。  
医生说，等你哥哥的烧伤解决好再看看吧。  
在怎么看呢？他也不知道，又去手术室转悠一圈，看着手术室的红灯干着急。  
藤姐是不是能有办法？……虽然藤姐大多时候都挺不靠谱的……  
他去找护士姐姐借了电话，给家里打了电话，没有人接，他就给藤姐打了电话。  
“藤姐吗？我现在没事，但是……”  
“……啊？不好意思，你是谁？”  
似乎是藤姐的声音，但是，却是陌生的质问。  
“……我是士郎啊？我迷路了，所以昨天晚上没回去……”  
“……什么啊？你嗓子怎么了？你回日本了？哇啊！哈哈哈！你在日本都能迷路啊！太久没回来了吧？”  
……可是，他什么时候离开的日本？  
“总之，我就报个平安……藤姐，回见。”怀着满心的疑惑，士郎也只好就这么挂了电话。  
突然跑到了国外，连藤姐都说他出国好久了，还认不出来他的声音……什么情况啊？连emiya哥哥也很奇怪啊，突然亲他一下，还倒下了……  
他失忆了？  
但是，他不可能一个人出国的啊？就算藤姐再大条，也不会让他自己出国的吧？怎么也得成年了

 

 

……  
咦？  
“那个，请问现在时间是？”  
“早上八点啊？”护士指了指旁边的挂钟。  
“不是，我的意思是……日期，月份？年份？”  
“2013年5月17号？”回答着的护士小姐疑惑地又说了什么，但士郎没有听懂，他跟护士道了谢就跑回了手术室旁。  
红灯还亮着，手术还没有结束，emiya也还在里面。  
这里的滕姐也不认识他，也没有办法向滕姐求助……他也不知道emiya哥哥家里的电话……只能靠他自己了。  
小少年攥紧了拳头给自己鼓了鼓气。  
现在还不是慌张的时候啊！  
emiya出来的时候浑身都是绷带，绑成了一个木乃伊，送进了病房。护士说手术挺成功的，不过，病菌感染也很严重。  
士郎说emiya哥哥会没有事的。  
护士小姐拍了拍他脑袋，说会没事的。听着更像是安慰。  
后来很久emiya也没有醒。  
士郎天天都在跟护士小姐问emiya怎么样，好点没有。  
护士小姐就说，似乎好点了。  
那为什么，他每一天晚上都能听见emiya哥哥疼得在嘶吼？  
护士小姐也不知道。  
大概在痊愈的烫伤太痒？你下次要抓住他不要让他挠伤口哦。  
士郎认真的点头，但他却有些奇怪，那样子……不像是痒得难受啊？  
可伤口的痊愈，病菌的感染，都应该不会那么疼的吧？  
是什么呢？


	6. 6

那样的疼痛似乎是突发性的，偶尔的，并不是烧伤或者是病菌感染应有的症状。医生一开始的时候，也会连夜赶来给emiya做检查，但也查不出什么问题来。止痛药医生也说不能开，不好什么的，士郎也听不大懂。  
夜里士郎总是会被emiya的嘶吼惊醒，在黑暗里他也看不见绑成了木乃伊的emiya是什么样的表情，可那嘶吼里包含的痛苦却令他害怕。他看着emiya疼的打滚，抠在被褥上的手指用力的似乎连绑在绷带里的指甲都要脱落。有时也会抠在自己身上，仿佛这样的疼痛反而能够缓解身体里的痛苦似的，但似乎也没有什么用。士郎唯一能做的也只有这时候抓住他的手，防止他伤到自己。有时候会被抓伤，但士郎都是偷偷去找点药， 没有跟护士说。他知道有的病人会被绑起来防止伤害到自己，但他不想emiya哥哥被绑起来。  
这是他唯一能做的事了。  
有没有什么办法能让哥哥不那么疼呢？  
士郎想抱抱他，但他遍体鳞伤，士郎也不敢碰，生怕给他加重了伤势。士郎握着他的手，但这唯一的作用也只是防止他伤害自己，对其疼痛无济于事。  
他突然想起来那个时候、在电厂里的时候，他亲了他。然后，似乎就好了些的样子。本来都走不了，后来就拉着他跑了起来……  
那就，试试……？  
他小心翼翼地凑过去，贴上emiya被绷带盖住的嘴唇，只能感受到绷带以及药物的气味，但是很近，emiya痛苦的带着药味的呼吸扑在他的脸上，他下意识地屏住了呼吸，感觉时间似乎停滞了。  
亲吻。  
他很久才想起来那时候emiya似乎舔了一下自己，才这伸出舌头，小心翼翼用舌头拨开绷带，探进缝隙里。emiya咬着自己的下唇，士郎尝出了血的味道，皱起了眉头，小心地舔着emiya的嘴唇。  
不是那时候粗糙的伤口以及血和肉的味道，他的嘴唇已经好差不多了，是湿润的、光滑的、柔软的，但依然是鲜血的气息。  
他心疼地舔着，像小狗去舔舐同伴，诱哄着emiya松开牙关，然后探了进去。  
热热的、湿湿的。  
他好奇地探索着，舔舔哥哥的牙龈、上颚，然后遇见了另一个柔软的物体，他好奇地舔了下，然后就被纠缠住了。抓着emiya的手不知道什么时候松开了，于是后脑反而被摁住逃离不开。  
死死的纠缠住，竭力榨取着他舌头上的汁水。  
好像有什么离开了自己，但他无法去思考是什么，他仿佛失去了对身体其他部位的感知，只能感受到被emiya哥哥绞住的唇舌，有些痒痒的，但似乎又是不一样的奇怪的感觉。  
他感觉到emiya的呼吸渐渐平稳下来，然后放松了力道，但士郎却还是有些回不过神来，过了会儿，他才往后缩了缩，以免压到emiya。  
好累啊，像是平时训练完魔法一样。  
……是因为魔法啊。  
他迷迷糊糊地缩在emiya身旁想，最后睡着的时候他想，想去尿尿……  
……  
第二天。  
……呜哇，到底为什么就那么睡着了？  
一大早偷摸地跑去洗内裤的士郎欲哭无泪，在内心里谴责着自己，再怎么累也该先去个厕所啊？唯一值得庆幸的大概是他起得早以及裤子和床都没事。  
不过……这个白白的是什么？  
他不会得病了吧？  
就算有些担心，但士郎也绝不会把自己尿床了的事情说出来的。  
然而，他回去晾衣服的时候，emiya清醒过来了。


	7. Chapter 7

那时候emiya大概醒了有一会了，躺在床上看了过来。绷带缠身，只露出两双眼睛。  
“emiya……哥哥？”  
真的……醒了？  
呆愣住的士郎手上的盆掉在了地上也没有意识到。  
“士郎？”emiya见着他愣了一下，随即问，“你没事吧？检查没有什么问题吧？”他并没有得到小孩的回应，眼瞅着小孩眼圈红了。  
……不会要哭吧？拜托，他八百年没哄过小孩了。emiya紧张地盯着士郎，但小孩并没有直接扑过来抱住他哭，只是扑到了床边扒着床红着眼圈望着他。  
没掉眼泪，但跟哭了似的。  
……还不抵哭呢。  
“……”emiya有些无措，他咳了一声，伸手拍了拍小孩脑袋，“好了，我没事，你没事吧？检查没问题吧？”  
“检查没事。”小孩乖乖的回答，眼睛眨也不眨地盯着他，好像移开视线他就会不见一样。  
……被小孩担心了啊……  
“……别这么看我啊，我没事。”  
“才不是没有事！”小孩子的声音一下子大了，瞪着棕色的眼睛控诉，“好重的伤啊还被感染了！”  
“……不是在好转吗。”嘀咕了句。  
总感觉刚教训完小孩就又反过来被小孩子教训了啊……也是有些丢人。emiya转而问道：“比起这个，你怎么还在这里？跟家里人联系了吗？”  
“……”士郎低下了头，“联系了。”  
“那就快点回家吧，别让家里人担心。”  
……可是，emiya哥哥，我家又不见了……  
这样的话被士郎咽了下去，他说：“放心吧，我跟家里说好了，等emiya哥哥好了我就回去。”  
emiya愣了一下，说：“……用不着，我这里不用你这个白痴小鬼，快点回去吧。啧，迷路都能迷路到事故现场，感觉不对你还往里面走？你是笨蛋吗？”  
“才不是！要不是我进去了，emiya你还不知道要晕到什么时候！”  
“哈？我还得谢你咯？你要不去我就能等到搜救人员直接把我送医院了，用得着跟你跑半天吗？”  
“哼。在里面耽误治疗吗？总之，等你好了我才会走！”  
大概，也许，可能……那个时候就能回去了吧？  
emiya眯着眼睛看着小鬼，但再怎么着他现在也不具备跳起来把死小鬼揍一顿的能耐……不过，会有人答应小孩让小孩子在医院自己呆着吗？还是，照顾素不相识的病人？  
这什么家长啊……这小孩不会在医院感染上啥病吧？  
但是不管emiya怎么说士郎，甚至嘲讽、恶言相向，小孩子都固执地呆在他身边，照顾他。  
“emiya的亲人朋友都不在，还总让我走，我走了谁管你啊？”  
小鬼是这么说的。  
“那就不用你担心了，你走了他就来了。”  
……就算这么说，emiya也并没有打算告诉藤姐、樱或者凛。这除了让人担心并没有什么意义。  
小孩子抿着唇角气哼哼地走了。  
……不会说重了吧？emiya心虚了下，算了，气消了就好了，总会回来的。他想，的确很久没跟家里打过电话了。  
电话里藤姐依然是活力四射的样子，接了电话就嘲笑他说，怎么迷路还没回来？  
“什么迷路？我还在国外啊？”他又不是小鬼，多大人了还迷路啊？  
“什么啊，不回来吗？前几天还说迷路了，等等就回来的？行吧，你嗓子好些了？”  
“我嗓子怎么了？”  
“就是你上次打电话的时候，声音哑了啊？哈哈，跟你以前变声的时候一样，超难听的。”  
“……”他没记错的话，上次打电话的时候，他嗓子也没问题啊？“等一下，你说我上次打电话，是什么时候？”  
“就几天前啊？呃，也许一个星期前？”  
“……”那时候他还没给家里打电话……？说到迷路的，声音哑着的，日本人……不是那小鬼吗？小鬼给他家打电话做什么？不对……小鬼不知道他家里电话啊？  
“怎么了？诶诶？难道有冒充士郎的？？？”  
“乱想什么啊，冒充我做什么？是我打的，总之我没事，最近应该也不会回去，就这样吧。”无视了滕姐说长大了不可爱了的胡话，emiya挂掉了电话。  
……跟他名字一样，在公园里迷路找不到家……然后被收养……那个公园，不就是上上次圣杯战争的遗迹吗？  
士郎端着饭走了进来，一边把饭菜放好，一边没好气地道：“干嘛啊？这么看着我？”  
……这个不可爱的小鬼？他记得他小时候还挺有礼貌的啊？……回想了下之前哄着小孩时小孩天天哥哥长哥哥短的，行吧。之前是挺有礼貌的。  
“……你姓什么？”  
“卫宫啊？卫宫士郎。我没说过吗？”小孩也一脸奇怪，突然他咦了一声，“诶，emiya也是卫宫。”  
“不，我名字就叫emiya。”迅速地回复着，好像慢一点就会被小孩发现一样。  
“……这样啊。”士郎有些沮丧地垂下了脑袋。  
“……”相信了。emiya松了口气，但还是不甘心地想要做个最后的确认，他投影出一把剑，递给士郎。  
士郎瞪大了眼，忘记了前嫌，“emiya你也会魔法吗？”他接过剑，“……这个好厉害啊，和我不一样诶，我只能做出个空壳。”  
“……总之，你试试投影这个。”  
“……我只能做个空壳。”小孩皱着眉头，闭上眼开始解构，怎么说呢，看得越仔细，越觉得厉害啊。  
可以了，那么……开始吧。  
trace on。  
一样的剑慢慢在手中成型，伴随着的疼痛也越来越厉害。士郎咬牙忍着。  
“……可以了，停下来。”emiya说，像这样把神经当魔术回路用的也就只有他自己了……这样的确认，其实也是多余的。这么相像的脸其实已经能说明很多事了。  
但士郎却没有停下来，这一次似乎能行。疼痛越来越厉害，但剑已经成型了。  
并没有emiya的剑那样完美，但至少也不是空壳了。  
“我成功了！”小孩子眼睛亮晶晶的，第一时间就告知了emiya，对方却黑着脸看着他。“为什么不停？”是责怪的语气。emiya可是记得自己当时第一次完整投影的时候半个身子都没了直觉，老实说是挺危险的事情……毕竟是把神经当魔术回路用的异端。  
“……干嘛啊。”小孩子委屈地扁了嘴。  
“……过来。”  
想起了自己在跟emiya闹别扭的事实，但士郎还是一脸不甘愿地靠近了，还像是竖起了身上刺似的警惕地说：“不管你说什么做什么我都不会走的啊。”  
也……走不了吧？现在认识这个小鬼的，可能也只有他了……  
“……放心吧。”emiya把手搭在了小士郎的肩上，“我不会赶你走。”  
“诶？”小孩子睁大了眼。  
“……我会送你回去。”  
士郎听见emiya这样说，是平静得近乎冷淡的声音，却又和第一次见时揉着他脑袋要跟他一起找家的少年一样。  
他知道了。  
小孩子眼泪一下子落了下来。  
emiya倒下的时候他忍住了，知道这里没有自己家的时候他也忍住了，看着emiya疼得死去活来却束手无策时他也没有哭，甚至唯一认识的emiya也要赶他走的时候他都什么也没有说。  
可这时候，emiya冷淡地告诉他会送他回去，眼泪就自己下来了。  
就算这时候，也只是轻轻抓着emiya的手抽泣着掉着眼泪。  
“emiya哥哥……我家又不见了。”  
“……”emiya还是放弃似的叹了口气，撑起身子把小孩子揽进怀里，说，“我知道……抱歉了。”


	8. Chapter 8

emiya是被疼醒的，并不是表层伤口痊愈的疼痛，而是从身体内部而来的，侵蚀着魔术回路的疼痛。

仿佛有千万把刀剑在体内生成、挥舞一般。

“呃……”他咬住了牙关，忍着没有出声，却又力不从心，那疼痛比被在电厂里的高温烫伤还要尖锐。

被疼醒，然后又疼到意识模糊。

有忍住没出声吗？这也不知道。身体好像脱离了自己的控制一般。

可能没有吧。听见了小孩子从床上爬下来的声音，模糊的视线里瞅着小孩揉着眼睛困倦的摇摇晃晃地蹭了过来。

抱歉啊，还是把你吵起来了。我没事。

想这么说的，说出口了吗？不知道，似乎也没有得到回应，只用尽全力在小孩靠近的时候向后缩了一下，避免自己误伤了小孩。

但小孩摇摇晃晃地蹭了过来还爬上了床，他想说让他回去，离远点，但可能并没有说出口来。只能瞅着小孩贴近，那张自己缩小版的还带着婴儿肥的脸离自己越来越近……

近到在黑暗里也可以清楚看见小孩子一脸眼睛都睁不开了的睡迷糊的模样。

然后又模糊了。

——不对。

——这小鬼到底在想什么？！

他想把小孩子推开，身体却跟不再归属于自己似的并不听从指挥，并没有做出任何行动。然后就感到小孩子柔软的嘴唇。

在那一瞬间，emiya也不知道自己是清醒了还是更迷糊了，好像连疼痛都感觉不到了。整个人都僵硬了。

——他大概，不仅是世界上第一个认识了过去的自己的人，还是第一个跟自己亲了的人。

不，好像早就亲了。他教坏了小孩？不是，他到底想干嘛？混乱的思维一点也不能让他恢复行动力，把小孩子推开。

小孩子睡得迷迷糊糊地还是凑了过来，亲了上去，是和上次一样软软的，像果冻，他想着就小小地咬了一口。有些心虚，又迷迷糊糊地想起来要做什么，就像上次一样伸出舌头探了进去。

他碰了碰emiya的舌头，这一次emiya完全僵住了，没有回应他，小孩子迷惑地舔了舔，用舌头挑起emiya的，黏糊糊地缠着，黏糊糊地亲着emiya。

小孩子小小的柔软的湿乎乎的舌头像是舔冰淇淋似的，慢慢舔舐过他口腔中的每一寸。

太缠人了……

以至于恢复了行动力时，emiya也没能发现，僵硬地被小孩亲完，然后僵硬地看着小孩吧唧了下嘴，然后往后缩到床边边上，眼睛一闭就睡着了……

睡着了……

……梦游？

不……emiya意识到刚才的疼痛不知不觉过去了，心情复杂地把小孩子搂过来点，算是，补魔？

……虽然的确缓解了，但是……这个，还是不要了吧？

emiya捂住了脸，觉得脸上有点发热。

太不对了。

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

“干嘛这么看着我啊？” 

一大早就被emiya皱着眉头盯着，士郎终于不自在地问了出来。

“……你还记得自己昨天晚上做了什么吗？”

“睡觉啊？”

“……那你是梦游吗？”

“诶？”小孩子怔了一下，突然一下子就气血上涌，“……你……你昨天是醒着的吗？”

“……醒着的啊？”……等一下，昨天那小鬼的动作是不是太熟练了些？睡迷糊了都完整无误地做完了。……不，这么说来好像迷迷糊糊有过类似的感觉？emiya头疼地捂住了脸，“你到底做了多少次了？”

“……也没多少次，就前几天才发现嘛。那个，就跟你亲我一样的，止疼的啊。”小孩子最后还特地强调了下。

“体液交换会引起魔力传导，可以补充魔力……”给小孩子科普了下，实在不太想说这个了，emiya皱着眉头给小孩下了总结，“总之，不管是什么原因，这个就算了，以后不要做了。”

“为什么啊？有用的啊？”小孩子立马就不乐意了，“而且是emiya的话，又没有关系。”

“有没有用都不行，我可不想被当成同性恋恋童癖好吧？”头疼，果然长大了就不可爱了，一点都不听话啊，“而且什么叫我的话没有关系……你这么想问题就大了吧？”

“有什么关系，emiya不是也亲过我吗？”小孩子完全不服气。

“那不一样，那时候情况比较紧急。真是的啊，你完全不觉得跟一男的接吻有问题，就是最大的问题吧？你……不会发展了奇怪的兴趣吧？”emiya用一种复杂的惊恐的目光上下打量着小鬼。

“跟男的接吻当然有问题啊？但emiya的话没关系吧？emiya自己也说了补充魔力嘛。”

“就你那点魔力？杯水车薪，管用不了多久，还不如就这样放着不管。”

“那……emiya直接就疼醒了啊。”小孩子垂下了脑袋，近乎是自言自语。

“……疼醒就疼醒。”稍微迟疑了一下，emiya闭了下眼，果决地说，“那也比跟一个小鬼接吻好得多。”

小孩子垂着脑袋，emiya瞥了眼，迟疑自己说话是不是有些过分了，就听见了小孩的声音。

“……那你要让我看着你疼得死去活来，什么也不做吗？”

很轻的声音，自言自语似的，emiya一时语塞，小孩子就抬起头来瞪他，固执地回答了自己：“绝对不可能！只要还有用我就还会继续！反正emiya你那时候根本动不了吧？”

……臭小鬼。emiya闭上眼睛忍了忍，还是没忍住用胳膊把小孩勾过来，一个爆栗锤他脑袋上了，“我现在动的了啊小鬼。”

“哼，你打我也没用。”小孩子完全不受威胁，软硬不吃，还反击了回去，“小心一会护士姐姐看你乱动把你捆起来。”

……这固执的个性，咋这么讨厌呢？

“总之，emiya你就好好养伤，才能去当正义的伙伴。”获胜的小孩削着苹果总结。

“……小鬼，礼貌点，叫哥哥。”

“哼，一口一个小鬼的大人才没有尊重的必要。”

“……”emiya叹了口气，感觉哥哥长哥哥短的小孩真的一去不复返了。

“……喂，emiya，晚上的那个，不是病菌感染也不是烧伤……是魔术造成的吗？”

“自己有了结论就不要问我了吧。”感觉，说不是也没有什么意义。

“那个，魔力充足的话，是不是就能好很多？”士郎低头削着水果，像是很平常地问道。

“……不可能的。”因为英灵的力量造成的疼痛，要有能够抗衡英灵的力量才行……换句话说，他要是有他也不至于现在这样。而且，人类怎么跟英灵的力量抗衡？所以，果然还是跟那个阿赖耶识说的一样的吧。emiya随手扒拉了下士郎的头发，说：“就算有办法解决这个的话，我大概也不会去做……怎么说呢，这个算是实现理想的代价吧。”

“代价……？”士郎有些迷茫。

 


	10. Chapter 10

“怎么说呢……总是有靠自己想要救却无能为力的事情吧，算是为了获得解救他人的能力的代价吧。”emiya解释着。

想要救却无能为力……是有的。

那个时候也是只有他自己得救了的。

……emiya也是。

“……emiya呢？”小孩子不高兴地抿着嘴，被救的人都说无所谓，甚至驱赶着他……对这样还想要去把emiya解救回来的自己感到生气，他盯着地面，就算觉得丢人还是问了，“我想要救emiya也无能为力……没有办法吗？”

……是一样想要解救他人的愿望啊。

“……只是会疼而已，没有什么关系。”emiya也有些不知道说些什么，也移开了视线。

真的，只会这样吗。并没有正视小孩子怀疑的目光，emiya只是抓了抓头，烦躁地说：“总之，就只是这样的代价，与理想比的话，没有关系。能实现理想的话，就很好了。”

……实现了的话，那就是很幸福的事情了。

“……”就算没有办法对emiya坐视不管，小孩子也赞同了emiya的想法，如果能实现理想的话……变成这个样子也没有关系。

“那，emiya的话，为什么想要成为正义的伙伴呢？”

啊啊啊，听到过去的自己一脸认真的说着正义的伙伴，也真是羞耻。虽然一直以此为目标，但也好久没说过这个词了啊。

“……正义的伙伴什么的……也就是想帮助其他人而已。”胡乱回答着，莫名开始害怕小孩继续问。

“那，为什么呢？”固执的年幼的士郎还是继续追问了。

为什么呢？

“……大概是因为被拜托了吧。”emiya也只能这样回答着。被老爹拜托了的话，那无论怎么样也要实现的吧。这个理由，应该一样的。

“什么嘛……”并不满意回答的小孩撇了撇嘴。

“总之，理由也无所谓，重要的只是实现理想而已。”

根本就是回答不上来吧。小孩子眼神这么说。

“……那你到底说说你为什么啊？”emiya一开始并不打算再纠结这个，可还是在小士郎的目光下被扯回了这个话题。

“诶？”士郎措手不及，“就是……那个……”他也不知道该怎么说，“……总之，大家都得救了，都幸福快乐的就很好啊。我被老爹救了，其他人的话也一样可以得救的吧？……之类的。”

“乱七八糟的说的什么啊。”emiya不屑地嫌弃着，换来士郎的抗议，“你自己不也一样吗？”

“我肯定比你条理清楚，毕竟你还小。”

“什么啊！我国中了诶！”

……大家都得救了就很好吗……

“比如，不可能每个人都得救的啊。”

“为什么不可以啊？”小孩子不甘心，“大家和emiya不可以都救吗？”

“喂喂……为什么要提我？我没有什么需要被解救的啊？”

“可是，emiya说要实现理想所以有得救的方法也不会用什么……”

“疼痛什么的止痛药就可以了，不是需要解救的事情……对，就这样，我会找医生开止痛药，你的那个就不要做了。”

“……”小孩子没有说话，不过emiya怎么看他都不像是会罢休的样子。

……怎么说呢，还是期望止痛药会有用吧？

——大概，够呛。

 


	11. Chapter 11

emiya每次换绷带的时候，士郎都被护士赶出去了。偷看都会被抓住。把房门关的严严实实的。

大概是因为烫伤很可怕吧……

来的时候士郎也看到过的，可就算知道是护士小姐的关心，士郎还是想要看一看emiya有没有好一些。

护士小姐总是告诉他，有好一些的，会好的。

emiya醒来后也不让他看，告诉他，没事，快好了。

但不看到的话，还是放不下心。

……那什么时候拆绷带？

大概是连头发都被剪掉了，用绷带绑起来，从头到脚跟个木乃伊没有任何区别……不，木乃伊是不是还露个头发？

……不过的确像是在恢复的样子，毕竟emiya醒了。

醒来也大多时候躺在床上，可以动，不过乱动的话被护士小姐抓到的话多半要挨一顿士郎听不懂的训话。

后来也可以站起来慢慢活动一下，不过因为浑身都是伤疤，绷带也还绑着，怕把伤疤蹭掉。

手臂的移动和腿的移动还好，但手上的烫伤似乎是最严重的。不仅是穿过空气的烫伤，还是摁在金属按钮上的烫伤。他疼的时候又忍不住去抓床单，或者别的什么地方，就算士郎护着也有时会伤上加伤。

emiya总是不大情愿地被士郎喂饭。

觉得难堪的样子都被小鬼看见了，成天在绷带后面拉着脸。小孩看不见，也能感受到。

“那就配合啊，快点好嘛。”士郎说的。

……才不。

emiya说不通他，扭开头不想跟他再做孩子气的争辩，但全身都散发着拒绝的信息。

到了晚上开始疼的时候，总还要自己忍着不出声不想吵醒士郎更不想继续所谓的补魔。

不过，那样的补魔似乎对伤口的恢复也有些用。

头上的绷带拆了，右脸颊还有块疤没掉，不过也让它露出来透透气，避免感染。然后只长出头发碴的脑袋也可以放出来。

医生惊叹于恢复的速度，对于白了一块头发的解释是色素被破坏了。

……是这样吗？

士郎觉得不对，却也不知道哪里不对。就算问emiya，他也不会说。

后来拆开绷带的是小腿，并没有像医生说的褪色，反而脚腕和脚都比其他的地方黑了许多，近乎是褐色，靠近膝盖的地方却还正常。

emiya说是晒的，完全不管小孩子一脸不信的样子。你脸上没黑就手脚黑啊，而且，这个是新长出来的吧。这么样的表情，emiya全当没看见。

医生也挺奇怪，烧伤造成的褪色毕竟不会变黑，他给emiya做了检查也查不出来什么。

应该没有问题。只有这样的结论。

跟那个代价有关的吧。小孩子莫名得知了，那个，绝对是不详的东西。

就算emiya拒绝着，士郎也坚持着唯一似乎有效的做法。

这是他唯一能够做到的。

然而。

在emiya出院的某一天，像往常一样被打发去买菜的小孩没有回来。

哪怕被emiya以言语驱赶时也没有离开的小孩，这一次哪怕emiya去寻找也没有回来。

……大概，是回去了吧。

用尽方法也没有找到人的emiya也只能这么想着，期望于下次能够相见以确认安全，却又觉得也许就这么回去了再也不见也许更好。

本来就是异常的事情，让一切回归正常才是正确的。

emiya shiro应该继续上学，坚持着每日的训练，然后参加圣杯战争，踏上寻求理想的路……

就像他一路走来的一样。

……如果真的是回去了的话。

 


	12. Chapter 12

emiya再一次见到士郎的时候既没有心思纠结于异常再一次发生，也没有心思欣慰于小孩的平安。他捂住一脸茫然的小鬼的嘴，强行把人带到树后。

小鬼看见他眼睛一亮，随后却露出了迷惑的表情。完全搞不清楚状况的小鬼。真是的啊，为什么会突然在这里出现啊。

树的另一边再次响起了枪声。

“啧。”真麻烦啊。露出了这样的表情，然后士郎就被捂住了眼睛，只能听见枪声停止了，然后，是肉体倒在地上的声音。

“走了，小鬼，不要回头看。”松开了手，emiya这样嘱托着，摁着小孩的肩膀，带着他离去。

不要回头看。

可是……

少年还是没忍住小心地偷偷地回头瞥了眼，从树的侧边，看见了的，倒在地上的人并不只有一个，而那些命中要害的剑消散在树影斑驳之中。

不需要怀疑，地上的那些，已然经历了人之死。

那个，果然是人体倒地的声音和鲜血的气息啊。

这么想着的士郎，却并没有为逝去的生命而愤怒。

远离了那种气息，emiya却好像还是处于紧绷的状态，放开了士郎的肩膀，也只是沉默地走在前面。

什么也没有说，什么也没有问，更没有任何一句的解释。

那样紧绷的状态，并非是为了防守的警惕。

没有敌人幸存。这样事情，他自己再了解不过了。

到了夜晚，也没能够从森林里走出去。

“……有救到人吗？”看着跳跃的篝火，少年这样问道。

杀人的理由，emiya的话，大概只有这个了。士郎没有任何的怀疑。

“……有的吧。”emiya闭了闭眼。

“那……为什么？”

为什么什么呢？

为什么不高兴吗？杀人了的话，的确是不值得高兴啊。但有人得救的话，应该也是很好的事情才对。

“……为什么呢。”emiya也自己询问了，“应该就是不高兴的吧。像是工作。”

“诶？不是理想吗？”小孩子眼睛都瞪大了。

“……”

轻而易举就说出理想的自己。

emiya错开了视线。

“……没有称之为理想的分量啊，小鬼。”

年幼的自己对比完全无法理解，“为什么啊？”

“啧。”感觉更丢人了啊。践行理想的自己和还在努力的自己。

“……总有人没有得救啊。”

“为什么啊？不能救所有人吗？”年幼的自己天真地问着。

“……死去的人啊什么的。”感觉在这里跟小鬼解释的自己更蠢了啊，小孩子什么也不懂。

“……去晚了什么的。”

还有，一定要杀死的人。

“啊啊啊，我跟你说这个做什么，睡觉吧，臭小鬼。”

“……什么嘛，我又不是小孩子了。”年幼的自己愤愤地抱怨着，然后被摁着脑袋揉乱了头发。

“这么小只？”大人恶劣地笑着。

“啧……”不甘心地瞪着emiya，最后也只是卸了力气。什么嘛。士郎移开了视线。

“说出来的话，不是好受些吗？”

“……”又被小孩子担心了吗？越来越觉得丢人了。大人叹了口气，用木棍挑了挑柴火。

“也没什么啊，我知道的时候就已经有很多人遇害了，每耽搁一刻，好像都会有更多人遇害……”

“你觉得，看到有人要在自己面前遇害时，是停下来救他，还是抓紧时间去做另一件更多人的事情？如果耽搁的话，就不是一个人，而是很多人了啊。”

应该救更多人的。

可小士郎也回答不出来，难道要眼睁睁地看着那个人死吗？死在，自己面前？

“……没有别的办法吗？”

都拯救的办法。

“也许有吧。”emiya说，“可是我没有时间了。”

我没有那样的能力，也没有那样的时间。

“……付出了代价得到了的力量也不行吗？”

“……也许以后可以吧。”

emiya也只能这样期望。

英灵的话，会有办法的吧。

像那个少女一样的英灵的话。

 


	13. Chapter 13

就算是向小孩说了些丧气的话，但emiya也依然继续自己的工作。

那是相当忙碌的工作吧。

士郎每次见到emiya不是在工作中，就是在路上。

因为是很危险的工作，路上碰见的话只能让小孩先找地方呆着回来再找他。但工作的时候碰见，那也只能带着小孩走了。

他去问过凛，凛一直在试着帮忙，但并未得到什么结果，涉及时间的魔术凛也无能为力。

如果可以的话，哪怕是过去的自己，他也不想教一个孩子去战斗。但他也只能去教士郎用枪，教他自己的魔术，剑术。

他时常为了解救更多人而陷入危险，可有时却连累士郎一起处在危险之中。

就算知道是一个本源，是另一个自己，眼睁睁看着一个小孩在自己面前被杀也是不可能做到的。

“小鬼你是白痴吗？每次都一脸没头没脑的样子啊！”

就算知道不是士郎的错，每一次却总是忍不住凶他。

“什么啊，你自己试试啊。”

就算知道自己是被关心了，但被这样关心，士郎也总忍不住反驳。

自己是累赘。

这样无法忍受的事情士郎已经很清楚了。

“你不要管我啊，我能躲开。”

这样和emiya说着，但下一次还是被emiya提溜着领子躲开。

“我也可以帮忙啊。”这样和emiya说，但emiya一次也没让士郎动过手，哪怕最凶险的时候，也是emiya撑着自己动的手。

“小鬼就该乖乖回去上学。”emiya这样说着。

emiya的疼痛的症状似乎是好了。开始时士郎还会碰见几次，后来就没有见到emiya被疼醒过。但他的头发却渐渐的全都白了。

并不是失去光泽的褪色，而是仿佛要变成另一种存在的异化。本来只在手脚的褐色，也蔓延了开来。

异常，但士郎宁愿相信他好了。

士郎不知道emiya只是习惯了忍住了，那样的疼痛以前只在夜里出现，后来却如影随形，如果使用了魔术的话会越发严重。

但他都忍住了。

紧绷着身体，咬牙忍住了。

并不影响行动。

这是他的判断。

有一次士郎到的时候觉得自己一脚走进了数年前那个地狱，鼻尖充盈着呛鼻的血腥味，地上躺倒着一具具尸体，白茫茫的灯光打在一柄柄剑上泛着白色的冷光。

到处都是白的，红的。

白的墙，白的衣服，白的尸体，白的剑刃。

红的血，红的衣服，红的地面，红的剑刃。

喉头泛起呕吐的酸味，他捂住嘴，踏出这个白色的房间，但外面却是更多的尸体。

宽阔的实验室里，一台台伫立着的玻璃培养基被破坏了，透明的培养液混着鲜血汩汩流出，碎掉的玻璃碴子遍地都是。

到处都是白色的，红色的剑刃。

似乎到到了极限了，那剑刃一柄一柄地，消散在空气里。

只留下，培养基里，培养基外，到处的尸体。

再也忍不住了，士郎扶着墙吐了出来。

这是……什么……

emiya呢……

必须……要找到他……

 


	14. Chapter 14

“啊啊啊啊啊！”

士郎是循着emiya的惨叫找到人的，那时他整个人倒在地上浑身像张紧了的弓弦一样紧绷着，手指在自己身上抓出血印，身上的魔术刻印也像崩断了似的浮现出来——

然后一切戛然而止。

像绷到极致断开一般，他浑身都松了下来，失去了意识。

士郎跑到了emiya跟前，也只能艰难地把人背了起来……额，也许是拖着。但也没有办法，感觉把emiya叫醒了会更不妙的样子，还是先离开这里再说吧。

他拖着emiya走出房间，小心地踏过一具具尸体，有穿着白大褂的人，也有穿着病号服的人，有中枪而亡的，也有被刀剑杀死的，有男人，有女人，有老人，也有小孩。

……这里……到底怎么了？

唯一能解答的人在他背上昏迷着。

幸好找到了电梯，上去前显示的楼层是B3。士郎稍微松了口气，靠在电梯壁上缓了一下，电梯停下来时再用力把背上的人背起来，准备拖出去。

电梯门打开了，却没有外面的灯光透进来，反而是一片阴影，门口站着一个人，他一个人就差不多把电梯门口给堵住了。

“哪里来的小鬼？”

士郎抬头还没看见人脸，就听见了这人嚷嚷的声音。

——血的味道。

是与楼下一样的硝烟与血的味道。

是这个人的味道，也可能是这个人身后的味道，士郎咽了下口水，伸手按住了关门的按钮。

“喂喂，搞什么干什么？”缓慢关闭的电梯门轻而易举的被这人扒住像两旁推开来。

……没有办法逃走的吧。

士郎仰着脖子望着山一样的男人，看看被他堵得只剩下缝隙的电梯口……

“啊啊，小鬼很麻烦啊。”男人抱怨着，保持扒着门的姿势向后嚷嚷着，“喂，来个人给这个小鬼和那家伙检查一下！过了就带走，没过就杀了！”

“那你倒是让一让啊？你堵这里谁过得去啊！”

“切。”男人让了开来，士郎背着emiya刚迈出了一步，男人就看了过来，“别乱动，小鬼。”

只一眼，士郎就僵住了。

再动一下，现在就杀了你。

像是被这样警告了。

有个稍微瘦小点……就算这么说也只是不那么夸张而已，依然可以说是很高大的男人走了进来。

“嘛，别这么紧张啊。我们跟那家伙是一起来的。”男人边说着，边从裤兜里掏出皱巴巴的试纸，拆掉了外包装，拿出了把小刀，“把手伸出来吧，小子，一点血就可以。放心放心，就以防万一，这种感染能力还没有到呼吸空气都会感染的地步。”

没有任何办法，背着emiya士郎不可能从两人身边逃离，外面也有声音，也有人的样子……他认命地伸出手让男人放血，也的确只割了一下手指，而emiya本来身上就被他自己抓的都是伤。

“噗，emiya身上可都是伤啊？”

“喂，你根本就不嫌事大吧？”

士郎紧紧盯着试纸，唯一也只能寄希望于此。

大概是几分钟的时间，试纸上渐渐有了变化，男人瞅了眼，哈哈笑着说，“我说没事吧？你别听大块头瞎说。”

大块头不屑地哼了声，“老子说的可都是实话，这玩意儿带出去了，多少个咱们都不够死的。先一起走吧，小鬼。”他扭头嚷嚷着收工了，跨过地上的尸体，向着大门外的皮卡走去。

“要帮忙吗小子？”

士郎拒绝了剩下的男人的帮助，男人也并不在意，说“我叫卡特，你叫什么？”

“士郎。”士郎费劲地拖着emiya跟着卡特上车，放下了emiya才松了口气。

emiya身上的魔术刻印已经隐去，在昏迷中也并不安稳地皱着眉头，士郎也不知道他发病是否成功度过。但也只能挨着emiya呆着，警惕着其他人。

卡特又不满地跟大块头抱怨，“你看你，把小鬼吓得。”大块头压根不搭理他。“放心放心，你们都没感染，也没人跟我们买你们的命啊，别怕。”

“……”

“怎么说呢，我们跟emiya也算是同伴吧，偶尔他会找我们说目标一致，一起行动什么的啊。”卡特说着，“我也不问你从哪里冒出来的了，你是emiya的弟弟吗？”

“……算是吧。”迟疑了下，士郎回答。

卡特一脸好奇地凑了过来，问：“诶，那你知不知道，这家伙想干嘛啊？虽然合作了好多次，大家也都不知道这这家伙有什么目的，总说在工作的，但既不接受雇佣，也不属于什么组织的。今天在这打一枪，明天去那里打一炮的……”

“你知道他有什么目的吗？”

“没有什么目的啊。”士郎肯定地回答，“emiya是为了实现理想而工作啊。”

“理想？什么理想。”

少年认真而坚定地回答着：“想要成为正义的伙伴的理想。”

“哈哈哈，那什么啊？正义的伙伴？超人吗？”卡特毫不客气地笑了出来，“就那种到处帮助别人不求回报的？哈哈哈，你这么说还真是。”连其他人也跟着笑了起来。

“有什么好笑的啊。”少年愤愤地瞪着卡特，“想要让所有人都幸福有什么问题吗！”

“嘛，理想是挺美好啊。”卡特稍微收敛了些，带着笑意说，“那你等他醒了要看好他啊。”

“如果他是为救人而来，那么这一次，他杀了所有他要救的人。”

 


	15. Chapter 15

被卡特他们放在了一个村子里，然后说着下次见就毫不留情地走了。士郎反倒是松了口气。

那些人……怎么看都不是善茬啊。

但是，村子也并非处在什么安稳的地方。偶尔士郎还能听见轰炸的声音。不过士郎跟着emiya也不是一次两次出现在战争区域了，士郎还算适应良好。

村子很小，没有医院，但是士郎已经很清楚这个不是医生能够解决的了。

……要是有会魔术的医生就好了啊。

但他并不认识。

他熟练地在村子外围找了个落脚的地方，安置好emiya，收拾屋子，准备食物。

忙完了就只能看着emiya。

他昏迷时也皱着眉头，抿着唇角。

并不是安稳的模样。

毕竟，杀死了好多人啊……

仅仅士郎见过的，士郎也已经数不过来了。

是坏人呀。

可这一次，并不仅仅是坏人吧。

杀了所有要救的人……

总会有无法拯救的人。

总会有不得不杀死的人。

这样的事情……

光是想着，就已经感到了窒息。

就没有办法，能够拯救所有人吗？

无能为力。

就算只是想要帮助emiya，也没有任何的办法。

就算抚平emiya眉间的褶皱，用不了多久就又会重新皱起眉头。

梦见了什么呢？

士郎无从得知。 

大概不会是美梦……但就算是恶梦大概也做不了多久，。有时在昏迷中也会疼得惨叫，被疼醒时又咬着牙关忍着只能听见痛苦的呼吸声，然后又生生疼晕了过去。

魔术回路也像是不稳定一样，明明暗暗的。

士郎也还是什么都做不了，只能一次次地亲吻他，舔着他咬出血的嘴唇。

士郎缠着他的唇舌把魔力度过去，但却也没有任何用处。

他依然疼着，魔术回路也依然明明暗暗仿佛要炸裂一般。

他甚至也不知道士郎在亲他，把士郎的嘴唇也咬出了血来。士郎合着血亲他。

绝望地，认真地，小心翼翼地。

徒劳地。

他划开手腕给emiya喂血，但也没有用处。

偶尔稍微清醒的时候，emiya叫他走开不要管，告诉他没有用，他也只是抿着嘴，固执地拒绝。

就算留下来，士郎也只能够抱住痛苦的人，一遍遍徒劳地亲吻着他，无能为力地听着他痛苦的喘息。

徒劳无功。

无能为力。

那是第几天呢？士郎也记不清了，他眼睁睁看着emiya一步步地适应了那疼痛，从开始时疼得没有意识，然后又慢慢地重新清醒过来，和往常一样。

“小鬼，松手。”

像平常一样平稳的声音。

但却是沙哑的。

如果不是抱着他，士郎甚至也察觉不到这具身体还在紧绷着忍受着疼痛，更感觉不到他隐隐的颤抖。

士郎没有说话，只是抱紧了他。

这一次emiya倒没有像往常一样揪住他的领子把人丢开。

他问小孩：“你看到了？”

小孩闷闷地回答：“我看到了。”

“我杀了他们。”

“我知道。”

“我本来应该救他们。”

“嗯……”士郎抱得更紧了。

“……”他沉默了下来。

他应该跟小孩说，你要勒死我啊？然后嫌弃地把小孩丢开。

黏糊糊地抱着做什么。

他却什么也不想说。

“emiya……”无力地，像是忍着哭泣的声音，小孩明知是徒劳地问着，“你停下来好不好？那个也能不能还回去不要了？”

“……你以后也会跟我走上一样的路。”emiya问他，“你要放弃理想吗？”

是一样没有意义的询问。

士郎紧紧地闭上嘴，没有回答。

不可能放弃的。

说出来的话，就好像让emiya不要停一样。

emiya疲惫地用胳膊盖住了眼睛，遮挡住灯光。

“……总会有没有办法救的人，也总会有不得不杀死的人……”他说，“但是啊，小鬼，我觉得，想要帮助其他人的这个理想，是不会有错的。我们得理想啊，一定是正确的。”

唯一错的。

只有我们的能力不足。

——如果有英灵的力量的话……

——一定可以……

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

就算远离了那边没有生息的医院，这里的村落也并不是安稳的地方，天上时常嗡嗡的飞过战斗机，偶尔也能听见炮弹爆裂的声音。就算在村子里有时也能闻到硝烟和血的气息。

村子里大人很少，也没什么老人，小孩子倒是很多。士郎听说是大人都参军了，小孩子们被大人顾着好一些，老人也顾着小孩就不在了。

但小孩也瘦骨伶仃的。

“拜托，可不可以让我们在这里住一段时间，我哥发病了。”

那时候士郎一家一户地顶着沙漠里的大太阳敲门，一遍一遍地问着。

没有开门

开门也只有这些瘦骨伶仃的孩子们。

大多孩子们麻木地摇着头，谨慎地站在门里，随时准备关门。

大概敲了十几户，才看到一个大人。

大人更是瘦的仿佛一阵风能够吹走一般。

大人也摇头。

“爸爸。”他家孩子仰着头问他，“那家是不是可以？”

“太危险了。”

“有什么关系？爸爸，那家不是没有人吗？”

……那家的人都饿死了，你们先住那里吧。

然后就在村子的角落里住下了。

村里也没有什么食物，小孩子们偶尔结伴去觅食，士郎也一起去过。

去附近的战场找寻战死者身上的干粮，还有武器。

村子外是八百里也只能看见仙人掌的沙漠，种不了地。听说以前还能买到，但是，现在也没有了办法。

甚至，像这样的机会也是很少有的。

从战场上捡回来枪械，大多会放起来，实在有的没办法用了，就拆开了玩。

一小堆堆在那里，放个芯，点开来，看它噼里啪啦地跳着。

也有的做炮仗。

啪地一下摔在地上，砰地一下炸开。

士郎也被吓过几次，有时炸药里的铁片没清理干净，还会被划上几道。

emiya第一次出去的时候也被炸了。

看着被吓了一跳差点要投影剑的emiya，士郎就在后面几步远的地方偷笑，他早就发现了。然后，就被emiya瞥见狠狠地瞪了一眼。

“臭小鬼……”

”这个可不怪我啊？“士郎强行绷着脸辩解。

小孩子们哈哈笑着跑开来，只有个小孩留下来了仰着脸说：“抱歉啊，大哥哥。”当时多亏了这个孩子，士郎才找到落脚的地方。

“……没事。”emiya稍微缓和了表情，算是温和地接受了孩子的道歉。

什么啊，这家伙，跟对他完全不一样。士郎撇了撇嘴。

“那，大哥哥醒了，士郎哥哥要走了吗？”

“诶？大概吧……”士郎愣了下。

“不，暂且不会。”emiya倒是干脆地说。

小孩子立马扬起了笑脸：“太好了啊。”

“小鬼果然跟小鬼相处得来啊。”emiya看着跑开了的小孩感慨。

“什么啊，总叫人小鬼也该有个限度吧？就之前跟他们去觅食来着……”

“觅食……”emiya意味不明地看了眼士郎，士郎也心虚地别开了视线，“这个事情也没有办法吧。”他辩解着，然后又被emiya对待小孩子似的揉乱了头发。

“行了，下一次，你别跟着了。”

“欸？但是……”

他只跟小孩子们去过一次，但是那一次，晚一步到的清理战场的士兵可是毫不留情地对着他们开了枪，当时他就赶紧拉着小孩跑了。

……虽然的确是做了很恶劣的事情了。

但那群孩子自己的话，没问题吗？

“听好了，小鬼，离这里的人远一些。”

“诶？为什么啊？”不明所以，但说起这个，士郎就皱起了眉头，“——说起来，你这个样子本来就该离开这个国家啊？先把病养好才对吧？emiya你应该认识会魔术的医生吧？”

“唔，这个就不用小鬼操心了。”

别开脑袋的家伙显然不打算接受这个关心。

……真是的啊，自己的身体自己不了解吗？明明像正常行动就已经很困难了，为什么还要留在这里啊？

 


	17. Chapter 17

自己的身体自己当然清楚。

本来只是强撑着的，但是，不知道是感觉迟钝了还是的确不疼了。

emiya渐渐没有感觉了，却并没有恢复。

这个身体里，属于人类士郎的部分，已经快要被侵蚀殆尽了。

所以，也没有离开的必要了。

“你什么时候回去？”但他倒总问士郎。

“这也不是我能控制的啊？我也没来几天吧？”

“哼，你要是想回去很快就回去了。”

……虽然是这样的。

“……那你倒是快点好起来啊。”

这个样子，要放心下来根本不可能的啊。

“那我已经好了，没事了，你可以走了。”男人像赶苍蝇一样挥着手。

“你这家伙啊……”

就算清楚emiya本身只是想让他远离战场，但这家伙就不能好好说话吗？明明以前还挺坦率的啊？对小孩子不也是挺温和的吗？

“总之，在你好之前，我是不可能走的。”

皱着眉头的男人也只能咋舌：“啧，又要给小鬼做保姆了吗。”

“拜托，明明是我快成了护工了好吗？”

“我也没叫你留下来啊？”emiya毫不留情地说着。

有时候emiya会独自出门，问也不说去哪里，回来时总会带着枪械和食物，枪械放进屋里，食物分给孩子们。

后来每次出门，小孩子们都眼巴巴地瞅着他。

“反正不是死人堆里扒出来的。”

问他食物怎么整的的时候，就这么说。

“你要记到什么时候啊？”士郎不满地埋怨了句，随口猜测“是卡特他们帮的忙吗？”

“……算是吧。”

“那卡特……是emiya的朋友？”

就算卡特自己说是同伴，认识啊什么的，那几个人，怎么看都不像是好人吧。

“算是吧。偶尔一起工作，找他们整物资情报什么的。不过，你的话，离他们也远一点。”

emiya自己这么说着，士郎却总能听见他跟卡特他们联络。

大概也是说些危险的事情。

无论士郎说些什么，emiya也不打算停下来先养好身体再说。

就算知道自己是累赘，士郎也放不下心，他偷偷跟过去几次，每次都被甩开了。

小孩子们也经常会离开村子，回来时带来食物和武器。也有时候，有的孩子没能回来。

活着回来的小孩子们并没有哭。

士郎也没有问。

然后下一次，士郎还是抛下了emiya的警告，试图跟着孩子们去。

反正那家伙也不在。

但小孩子们早早被emiya的食物收买了，义正言辞地拒绝了他。

“不行，emiya哥哥说不行！”

士郎就只好自己偷偷跟着。

前面一群小孩子，十几岁的，几岁的。有的也就比枪高点，抱着个步枪吭哧吭哧地跑着，然后被大孩子换了个手枪，还不乐意地跳脚。

士郎就小心翼翼地在后面跟着。

然后看见他们被一辆大皮卡接走，坐在车斗里被晃的东倒西歪的。

一个两个的，真是的啊。只有双脚的士郎只好回去。

但他也没放弃，能跟一段是一段路。

有一次小孩子们没上车，也没带枪，就一路走到了镇上。

十几公里？大概有了，早上出发，到的时候，已经要晚上了。

他们在镇子在坐了会儿，然后噔噔噔地跑进了城镇。

城镇外围的士兵看了他们眼，也就随了他们。

士郎跟在后面的时候，就直接被扣押，带进了营地里的。他一路解释他不是坏人啊，他跟那些孩子们是一起的。

后来士兵就把孩子们叫了过来，孩子们说：“我们不认识这个外国人啊？”

这下士郎说什么也不管用了。

士兵押着他带走。

士郎听见了几声沉闷的声响。

他一开始还没反应过来那是什么，感到温热的液体飞溅到的侧脸上，押着他的人松了力道，贴着他，砰的倒在了地上。

周围的士兵都倒下了。

还没有来及开枪。

错愕地倒下了。

捆住他的绳子被割开了，帮忙的小孩拉着他的手，扬起染血的笑脸：“士郎哥哥，走啦，”

他听着外面此起彼伏的枪响，看着这张天真无邪的笑脸，终于想起来那是什么声音了。

那是装了消声器的枪声。

小孩子们趁着士兵们转移了注意，拿出枪就扣下了扳机。

这绝对不能说是自保的行为。

这是袭击。

“……为什么。”

士郎觉得自己声音都干涩到无法顺利发出来，抓着他的手小小的，却是干裂的，长满了茧子，比他还要粗糙。

“什么啊？”小孩子不明所以地歪了歪脑袋。

其他的孩子一枪崩了要进来的敌人，也奇怪地看了过来。

“……为什么杀人？”

“欸？”小孩子更奇怪了，“ 可是 杀了他们就有食物了啊。”

“……emiya也给你们食物了。”士郎近乎是恳求地问着，“ 所以…… 可不可以停下来，不杀人了？”

小孩子苦恼地想了想， 为难道： “可是，哥哥你们迟早要走的啊？”

 

（大致看了下湄公河行动，那个谁用毒品控制小孩，中东地区也的确听说有过小孩的人体炸弹啊什么的，fate里跟archer亲近的童子军什么的……

中东的话，也就是食物了。虽然现在有的国家在沙漠里愣生生成了农业大国，靠的现代化科技，但普遍还是挺缺食物的……fate那个archer遇见童子军的时候，大太阳，黄色的建筑和土地，连颗树都没有………呃，有个枯树。

我没想明白archer怎么混进人家驻地的，还挺坦然？？其实也挺可能是在城镇里伪装的童子军，小孩子当武器的话就是这样了……

总之我就让士郎带着archer误闯进去了……

对小孩子温柔的士郎和emiya还是挺受小孩子喜欢的。

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

如果要救被害者的话，只要制止施害者应该就可以了。

那如果要救施害者呢？

什么也不知道的小孩子，被大人利用起来，以食物为诱饵，成为杀人的工具。

怎么办呢？

给孩子们食物吗？

然而，士郎回答不了孩子们的问题，emiya也回答不了。

不说他时间快到了，一样的孩子很多很多，他哪里去整这么多食物？

无能为力。

找政府吗？政府都自顾不暇了。

杀了掌控者吗？

emiya的确做了。

但饥饿的成为了武器的孩子们很快又被新的掌控者利用起来。

就算没有，靠着偶尔才会在附近发起的战争，从战死者身上觅食，这些孩子们又能活多久呢？

何况，他们已经成为武器了。

也许他们会拿起武器，不择手段地寻求食物，那有没有掌控者又有什么区别。

也许他们会失去武器，但没有武器的小孩子们，如何面对饿疯了的大人们呢？

拿走他们的武器，又跟杀了他们有什么区别呢？

那该怎么办呢？

emiya不知道，卫宫士郎更不知道。

他迷茫地跟着孩子们回到村落，看着小孩子紧张兮兮地扯着他的衣角，小心翼翼地让他保证不要告诉emiya他跟着他们去了。

他摸着小孩子干燥的头发说好。

小孩子有什么错呢？

这些孩子最小的才会走路，最大的也比他还小。

能有什么错呢？

然后孩子们再一次离开村落的时候，他也只是静静地尾随着。

这一次，所有的孩子都走了。

“喂，emiya，你住的那个村子，是我们下次的目标哦？得到线报说他们体内被埋了炸弹，好像要和反政府军一起袭击首都？政府军雇佣我们参战，当然能在他们来之前击溃就再好不过了。你应该高兴去吧？来嘛？”

“……”

他看着走过来的孩子们没有说话，摁掉了电话。

他的身后是孩子们以前坐的皮卡车，车里的人已经倒下了。

年纪小的孩子们看见他就欢天喜地地奔过来，叽叽喳喳地欢迎他回来，也有的孩子蹦起来想要看看车里是不是有食物，但这次车没有放下小楼梯，他也看不着。

而emiya也没有像往常一样，蹲下来揉着小孩子的脑袋，把食物分给他们。

他就那样直挺挺地立在那里，冷硬地板着脸，面无表情。

可他的嘴唇都在颤抖。

对不起……

这样的话语到了颤抖的唇边，又被吞了回去。

他抿住了唇角，连嘴唇的颤抖都一起压了下去。

这并不是可以原谅的事情。

“emiya哥哥，你怎么了？你生气了吗？”

小孩子们奇怪地看着他。

然后大点的孩子打开了车门，司机的身体倒了下来。

“退后！杀了他！”

被训练为武器的孩子们瞬间做出了判断。

“抱歉啊，大哥哥。”

小孩子说着，就毫不留情地举起枪开枪。

emiya躲开来，夺过孩子的枪支扔开。

——也只能这样。

天光暗了下来……

万里无云的蓝天侵染上厚重的云朵，正午的阳光也染上了血色，从云朵出透出仿佛落日的余晖，似乎要从天际压下来似的。

一柄柄剑插入寸草不生的荒原，映射着昏黄的日光……

士郎到的时候，孩子们正在向emiya开枪，他冲过去想要阻止，然后一切就消失在了他的面前。他茫然地走到emiya刚才所在的卡车旁，看见从卡车上倒下来的人。

……不是错觉吗。他靠着车无力地坐了下来。

那家伙会做的选择，果然是那个吗？

……他不敢想的那个结论。

可恶啊，为什么啊。

为什么会有救不了的人？

为什么会有需要杀死的人？

为什么……会有无法拯救的敌人？

这样的话。

这样的话……

这个理想该怎么办……

他看见那些孩子们重新回到了这个世界。

丢下了枪支，躺倒在地上，被刺穿了胸膛。

也有的孩子只留下炸裂开来的血迹和血肉。

当无法得胜的时候，孩子们残忍地放弃了自己的生命，用身体当做炸药去毁灭敌人。

然而，英灵化的男人却活了下来。

回到了这里，满身硝烟和鲜血，带着被炸药破坏了的腿站在了士郎的面前。

然后，无力支撑地倒在了他的身上。

但却还清醒着。

清醒地看着自己杀死的孩子们，清醒地感受到了身体的疼痛，也清醒地看到了过去的自己。

他勉力撑起身体，打算翻到旁边。

却被士郎抱住了。

“……松手啊小鬼，黏黏糊糊地做什么啊。”

却被小鬼狠狠地抱紧了。

“你要疼死我吗？”抱怨着，emiya疲惫地闭上了眼。

士郎这才稍微松开了些，侧头看着男人脸上的疲惫。

这样的话。

这个男人，又该怎么办呢？

在怀里的身体高大强健，强大到以一敌百，却也已经破败了。

残破地满布裂纹。

他亲吻他干裂的嘴唇。

小心翼翼地润湿那裂纹，仿佛就可以掩去那残破。

“emiya……停下来吧？”

“不要问我你自己都做不到的蠢问题啊臭小鬼。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

在未来遇见你19

士郎和emiya被抓起来了。

大概是正规军的样子，士郎背着Emiya离开时，就被这群人围住，逮捕了。

士郎寻求理由，这些人也只是沉默。

但却帮emiya找来了军医，处理了伤口。

emiya也只是沉默地顺从着。

“emiya你也说些什么啊？”

“闭嘴吧笨蛋。”

“但抓人总得给个理由吧？”士郎问，“你知道吗？”

“……知道理由又怎么样？这里又不开庭也没有律师。”emiya嗤笑道，“你是觉得我能跑掉吗？还是早早放弃掉这个白痴想法，快点回去吧。”

“emiya你才是早早放弃掉那个想法吧。明知道是必须要对这边没有留恋才可能会回去的，这种情况下完全不符合啊？”

“……那是说，你对一个大男人有留恋吗？”emiya表情古怪地看着士郎，“容我问一下，你的性向没有问题吗？”

“哈？当然没有问题啊！”

“既然没有问题，那你有什么好留恋的？”

“什么啊，emiya！”士郎生气了，“总是曲解别人的关心很开心吗？”

“被一个男人关心一点也不令人高兴啊。”emiya靠着墙边哼笑。

“……看来你过得很好啊。”

另一个人的声音，卡特站在牢门外面。

哇啊，什么时候！

比起士郎吃了一惊的样子，emiya倒只是平静地把视线移了过去。

“托福，他们也没必要对我多糟糕吧。”

“嘛，也是，好歹一起工作过。”卡特抓了抓头，“唉，说说有什么需要帮忙的吧？”

“……拜托，要求被背叛者向背叛者寻求帮助吗？”emiya嘲讽地笑着。

“是啊是啊，算是背叛者的愧疚和赎罪吧。”卡特叹了口气，“怎么样，要不要我带小鬼走？”

“啊啊，那就拜托了。”

“喂！什么背叛者？卡特背叛了你？”

“……嘛，当我没说。”emiya别开了头，“你跟他出去就好，然后赶紧回去吧。”

“什么啊，我不可能跟着背叛者走啊？”

“看来要解释下啊。”

“你不需要向我解释。”emiya却说。

要说的话，早就猜到了吧。

但是也没有什么关系。

这样的事情，也是没有办法的事情。

“嘛，就当是怕你太吃惊然后想要个答案挣扎逃走什么的吧。”

“不可能发生的。你看我像是能逃走吗？”emoya那个表情，完全就是“你是白痴吗？”。还拍了拍自己被炸伤的腿。

“对你，发生什么我都相信啊。”卡特苦笑着，“那时候啊，想把你丢在医院里，让你就那么死了。但是却出现个小鬼把你拖出来了。行吧，我跟你也没什么仇怨，总不能在你弟弟面前杀了你。把你们放到童子军的基地附近，却反而就那么住下来了。——你说我有什么不能相信的？”

“……”

“——那时候你就背叛了emiya吗？”

面对士郎的愤怒，卡特又叹了口气：“我也说过，我跟emiya没什么仇怨，合作也挺愉快。老实说，就算收钱我也不想跟emiya为敌。”

“那是你们打不过我。”emiya嗤笑。

“喂喂，别说这么难听，一起工作这么久，还是有些战友情的啊？”

“呒。说到底，这么巴巴跑过来，就这么怕我逃跑吗？别说我跑不了，真跑了，也是他们监管问题吧？”

“唉，瞒不过你。我是很害怕啊，老板可是说，你要是不死，我就见不到丘尼了。”

“……你也没想瞒。说到底告诉我这些也不过为了防止我逃跑而已。”

说自己受到威胁。

说要带走士郎。

……如果士郎在的话，他会想尽方法越狱的猜想？

“唉，算是吧。你也可以看做只是想让同伴走的安心些，老实说你要变成恶灵那绝对是很可怕的事情。”

emiya也只嗤笑一声。

“嘛，虽然你只是算作背锅，但也没有错。”卡特看着牢房只能透出一点光亮的小窗户，“这次的罪名是杀害那些孩子，还有其他很多人。嗯，你大概能看到很多认识的人吧，大多是都是受到胁迫的。我的老板呢，要求我们都出席，看着你处刑啊。这个国家的政府也默许了，反政府军肯定也欢欣鼓舞……你仇人真多啊。”

“啊啊，我这个小人物也够这些人这么费尽心思，我是不是该荣幸？”

“嘛，如果政府军杀那些孩子们估计得被反抗军指着控诉屠杀小孩？你背这个锅的话，剩下的反抗军也能很顺利地被清理了。这一次反抗军的袭击应该是最后的垂死挣扎了，这个国家也快可以迎接和平了……知道这些，能好受些吗？”

“真恶心啊，黏糊糊地，你什么时候还关心被害者的心理了？”

“你这家伙啊……”什么时候了还这样啊？

“哼……”

完全不打算悔改的样子啊。

“……总之，这样你也能放心把小鬼交给我吧？为了防止你逃脱，我还是会好好照看他的。”

“行了，该说的说完了吧？带着这白痴赶紧走吧。我可不想看着背叛者在眼前晃悠。”

“emiya——”我才不跟他走！

“……再见了。”

最后留在视线里的，是男人柔和下来的目光……

就像，幼年时，还只是少年的emiya温和的微笑着说，我帮你。

后来男人总是别扭地，很少再温柔地安慰人。

有时一脸嫌弃的模样。

有时嗤笑着。

但却又和最初一样，从未改变。

emiya的确看到了很多认识的人。

仇人，战友，还有，被救过的人。

一同工作过的政府军押解着他，把他送上行刑台。

被他救过的人低着头不敢看他。

卡特他们也跟他错开了视线。

路过卡特的时候，嘲讽地跟他说：“你成功了？”

“……丘尼还活着。”卡特说。

“真遗憾。”哼笑出声，却没有换来卡特愤怒的目光。

愧疚和悲哀让这个男人面无表情。

你该恨我们。

你要是恨我们就好了。

可嘲讽的姿态下却没有仇恨。

从一开始，就不曾想要过回报。

也因而，被他人背叛也无妨。

如果有人因而得救的话，让这将死之躯上行刑台又有何妨。

看到行刑台上的绳圈时他想，啊啊，要很痛苦的死去啊。

被套上绳圈时，他想，他救的人，足够了吗？

大概足够了吧。

他救了那些以他之能所能拯救的人。

就算那些无法拯救之人。

成为英灵后也可以拯救。

因而，他安心地闭上了眼，交出自己死后的安宁。

“emiya——”

是士郎的声音。

是卡特没绑住他吗？还是错觉呢？他最后想，真是倒霉的男人啊，要看到自己未来死去的模样。

但是，唯一可以庆幸的是，那小鬼什么也不知道。

emiya曾经的战友现在的处刑者看着那把他曾经在emiya手中看过的剑横飞过来割断绳子时，没有动。

官员呼喊着士兵抓住小鬼时，被卡特偷偷摸过去敲晕。

被拯救过的人挡住了想要行动的士兵。

士郎扑到了emiya的身边。

但那个人，已经听不见他的呼喊，闭上的眼睛也再也看不到他了……

可是最后的时候大概是安心的吧。

他安心的闭上了眼。

被背叛者安心地离开了。

 


	20. Chapter 20

——emiya，停下来吧。

——不要问我自己也做不到的事情啊。

那个家伙啊，一遍遍地把自己仅有的技艺磨练到顶尖，面对任何的困难也没有放弃过。

那个，践行着他们的理想的家伙从来都没有放弃过。

他怎么可能因为看到理想的现实而放弃呢？

既然无能无力，那就继续磨练自己的技艺，追上那个家伙。

看着那个家伙安心地离去，痛哭一场的少年擦干眼泪，把男人教授的技艺日日磨练着。

只是有时看到自己投影出来的，那个男人最常使用的剑时，心底就仿佛压了巨石一样沉落了下去。

——大概，再也见不到那个家伙了吧。

哪怕现在的那家伙，也并不是他所认识的那一个。

有留恋的话就会留在未来，没有的话，可能连这件事也不会发生的吧。

藤姐总担心地问他又去了哪里。

有时小孩子身上会有硝烟和血迹。

几经从战场中活着回来，那个男人遍体鳞伤，却一次也没有让小孩受过伤害。

可那一次回来的时候，少年脸上是和第一次到卫宫家时一样的空茫。

那一次他说，放心吧藤姐，以后不会了。

以后可能也去不了了。

但是。

一脚踏进了并没有见过的森林。

明知道无法相见，心里却还是不由得点起星星火星。

——会不会再一次出现呢，那家伙。

*

早就知道的，守护者和英灵不一样，但是也是死后成为抑制力，来守护人类的。

然而，所得到的指令依然是杀伐。

——杀死所有破坏世界平衡的人类。

这就是所获得的命令。

英灵座并没有所谓时间的概念，从成为守护者的一瞬间，所有的事情就仿佛已经发生了。

——无休无止的杀戮。

英灵的话，也许可以不让任何人流泪就拯救他人。

——这样的想法湮灭了。

如果继续的话，总有一天会停止。

——这样的想法在无穷无尽的杀戮中消失了。

哪怕拒绝命令，身体也会自动地去完成命令。

阿赖耶识侧的英灵早就抛却了自由，成为杀人的工具了。

最初的记忆也在杀戮中磨灭了。

隐约记得生前是为了拯救人类而签下了契约，记得生前无论如何也固执地坚守着这份理想。

却在死后无穷无尽的杀戮中认识到了。

——那份理想是错误的。

只要有人类存在，就会有纷争。

只要还想要拯救人类，就会有另一些人哭泣。

就像医院里那些哭泣地求饶的病人。

就像死前绝望地炸裂开来阻止他的孩子们。

——和生前没有区别。

终于认识到了，却已经无法停止了。

——如果，没有怀抱着错误的理想就好了。

*

那双锐利的鹰眼瞪过来的时候，就算是杀气腾腾，士郎也一眼就认出来了。

“——emiya！”

男人收起拉满了的弓，皱起了眉头：“……你是谁？”

 


	21. Chapter 21

被直冲过来抱住了。

emiya倒没有被冲到后退，但却错愕地整个人都僵住了。

杀气腾腾的眼神也好，还是手里的弓，亦或者是“你是谁”的问话，全都被少年忽视了。

也并不是没有反应过来，明明可以把小鬼一脚踹开，身体的防御机制却完全没有启动。

……然后就被小鬼拦腰抱住了。

似乎，以前也被一个红头发的小鬼扑过来抱住过，那时候小鬼还只能抱住他的大腿……

“太好了，emiya你没事……”

就算眼看着emiya咽下了呼吸，这时候却什么也管不了了。

不论这样的奇迹是如何发生的，还活着就太好了。

面对少年的欣喜，emiya脸上重新附上冷酷的神情，他揪住少年的领子，把少年扯开来扔到一边。

“……小鬼，突然就自说自话地扑过来，我都说了不认识你吧，认错人的你是笨蛋吗？”

但是，被没好气地嘲讽的少年却露出了怀念的笑容。

“真是的啊，一见面就喊人笨蛋，会忘记我的你才是笨蛋吧？”甚至是微笑地说着。

完全没有像以往那样跳脚。

emiya愣了一下，臭着脸反击了。

“……你搞错了什么吧，我没有忘记什么，我本来就不认识你。说到底就是你认错了。而且，被说笨蛋还会笑的人才是笨蛋。”

“……嘛，这么说的话我是笨蛋没错了。”少年无奈地叹了口气，“毕竟能再次见到emiya，我就已经很高兴了。”

“……”

什么啊，跟你没有这么好吧。

并不完整的记忆里，似乎总是在拌嘴的样子。

少年拍拍灰站了起来，仰望着男人银灰色的眼睛。他或许自己也没有发现。那双眼睛里方才尖锐的杀气缓和了下来，有些难为情地避开了少年的视线。

记得小时候还是很坦诚的大哥哥，后来就变得笨拙起来，不擅长面对其他人的好意。

“但是吧，emiya，我是绝对不会认错你的啊，不管你变成什么样，我肯定都能够认出来的啊。”

那个时候也是，在那个热腾腾的工厂里，一眼就认出了，那个背对着自己趴在控制台上的人。

“——完全确信自己错误的结果吗。”男人冷硬地打断了，“你一定要这么说的话，那也跟我并没有关系。”

“……都说了吧，不是确信，是一定就没有认错！”少年回以坚定的目光，“没有人会认错自己的理想的啊！”

——理想。

——对了。

——这个小鬼是……

在那一瞬间，少年的确感受到了，无比真切的杀意。

手里的弓被握紧了，脸上完全是愤怒到冷酷的神情，那双鹰眼也仿佛刀剑一样要把自己贯穿。

“——你说，理想？”

压低的语调，完完全全透漏出危险的意味。

“——看见自己的末路，小鬼你依然要坚持错误的理想吗？”

“什么——”少年也一下子怒火冲上了头，“你要说我们的理想是错误的吗？”

“是啊，完完全全错了，没有任何的意义。”男人一字一顿地说着，一手投影出剑，搭在弓上，对着少年拉满了。

这家伙——真的要杀他啊！

 


	22. Chapter 22

什么啊，那家伙！

那时候不是怎么说也要坚持这个理想的吗！为什么啊，突然又说理想是错的啊！

光是再想起来这个事情，士郎就觉得整个人都要气炸了。

虽然他是说过让那家伙停下来，但那时候那家伙不也还是完全不打算停手的吗？

为什么啊！

完全没有道理的吧！

但是，那个家伙，那个时候，真的想要杀了他的吧……

无力地用手背遮住脸，那个家伙拉弓想要射杀他的样子又浮现在眼前。

那个杀意无比坚决。

但是在那弓箭射出之前，那个家伙像是被什么拉扯住似的挣扎起来，最后用尽全力射出弓箭，然而，那弓箭却和那家伙一起，在那家伙不甘心而无能为力的表情下一起消散了……

……那家伙，没事吧。

……还能再见面吗？

就算这样，还怀有着这样的担忧。这样的自己也真是够了啊。

士郎翻了个身，把自己埋在了枕头下面。但却还是能够看到那家伙那种表情。

算了，下一次，问一下吧……

就算这么说，第二次见面的时候，emiya二话不说，就投影出双剑砍了过来。

士郎手忙脚乱地投影出来的剑立刻就被砍碎了。

赫赫有名的神兵利刃绝非一般的凡器所能匹敌。

士郎只能狼狈地逃窜开来。

“什么啊！你这家伙就不能把话说清楚吗！”

“不能，我跟笨蛋小鬼没什么可说的。”这样说着，倒是站在那里看着士郎爬起来，“不过你要是早点放弃毫无意义的理想，自裁的话，就另当别论。”

开什么玩笑啊，这家伙！

士郎瞬间就被点燃了。

“我为什么要自裁啊？而且你自己不也说放弃理想不可能的吗！真是的啊，完全没有道理啊！这家伙到底想干嘛啊！”

“哼，错误的理想就没有坚持的必要了——”emiya闭了下眼，睁开时讽刺地挑起嘴角，“这么说来，你也劝说过我停下来吧。既然让我停下，我停下了，自己却不停下来还对此生气的小鬼才没有道理的吧。”

“什么啊，那个时候，就算我想让你停下来，你不也是要继续坚持吗！”

“是啊——”emiya嘲讽着过去的自己，“坚持着没有意义的理想真的是再愚蠢不过了！”

“那你倒是说一说为什么没有意义为什么错啊！”

男人沉默了下来，看着少年眼中燃烧着的火焰。

“——说不出来，那就不要一副万念俱灰的模样啊！”

“……不，只是说出来你这个小鬼也什么都不知道。”男人嗤笑着，“没有了解过英灵的强大，自然也体会不到人类的能力所限并非是理想的限制。”

“什么啊？说清楚啊！”

完全听不懂啊。少年烦躁地质问着。

那话语之间，满斥着不详的意味

男人倒是收起了战斗的姿态，转身看向山崖下的战场遗迹。

“——你看。”

少年走到了男人的身旁，看见了那片地狱。

像是战斗着的军队，双方一起被大规模武器清洗了一样。

只留下巨大的坑洼。

——那绝非人力所能为之。

“我能够杀死他们所有人。”男人沉静地说，“和生前一样。”

他闭上了眼睛。

“——但是，不论我有怎样强大的力量，这场战争我都无法阻止。”

“——什么意思。”

“哼，不懂吗，笨蛋小鬼。”

男人哼笑着，嘲讽的声音里却有些复杂的情绪。

“还真是天真啊。”

他这么说着，就随手地把小鬼推了下去，看着小鬼哇啊啊啊啊啊地叫着消失。

“啧，又回去了吗。”

但也说不上有几分不甘心。

闭上眼睛，记忆里、记录里到处都有那臭小鬼的身影。

 


	23. 23-28

23

士郎真被吓的够呛。

“emiya！那个真的会死的诶！”

第三次见面时，一见面就跟那家伙控诉。那家伙瞅着眼前还活蹦乱跳的小鬼。

“啧，失败了吗。”

绝对是超级遗憾的语气。

“你这家伙——”

“——要怪就怪在敌人面前松懈的笨蛋吧。”那家伙反而责怪起了士郎，还嗤笑着，“哎呀哎呀，看见笨蛋就没有忍住啊。”

……呃，虽然被明确地被拿弓箭指着，也直接被退下悬崖了……但是，

“没有办法啊，要把emiya视作敌人完全没有办法啊。”士郎挠了挠脸，“……而且啊，杀我是需要忍住的事情吗？”

这小鬼啊……

刚还嗤笑着的人直接变了脸，难以忍受地闭了下眼睛，冷酷地说：“是啊，就是这样，现在也是，完全没有办法忍受在我面前还傻笑着的臭小鬼啊。”

“呜哇，”又投影了！士郎也跟着投影出来了，“又要打吗？要打就奉陪！”

“哼，不过是一根手指就能碾死的蝼蚁罢了，说什么大话！”男人不屑道，手上的剑却又消失了，“算你好运，今天没空搭理你——自己找地方躲到回去吧小鬼。”他满是恶意地哼笑了下，“要是想要早点找死跟上来我也没什么好阻止你的。”

“你这家伙说话怎么越来越扭曲啊？”

但以前也说过类似的话……

大概是小鬼就躲起来瑟瑟发抖吧，我可没有心思管臭小鬼之类的。

“——所以是去工作吗？”

“……你在误会些什么？”emiya皱着眉头看着小鬼，“我可是真心实意地希望你跟上来送死的啊。”

“……”

所以，是真的警告吧。

士郎叹了口气，跟了上去，“那我跟上来的话，emiya应该很高兴才对的吧？……怎么说呢，虽然知道自己是累赘，但还是希望能够和emiya一起面对啊。有时候也会想啊，那样的话，emiya是不是能好受一些？”

呃……感觉emiya整张脸都黑了。

杀气……哇啊，杀气更重了！

士郎咽了口口水，继续道：“之前emiya跟我说的那个，我也想了，是说，有人就会有纷争吗？所以emiya才觉得想要拯救所有人毫无意义吗？可是啊，emiya，根本不可能见死不救的吧？所以的话，这个理想，也不会有错的啊！”

“——小鬼，你还要坚持这错误的理想到什么时候！”

——哇啊，好可怕。

——炸了吧绝对是炸了！这次真要死了！

……

一直到醒来的时候，士郎还有些没回过神来。被太阳刺的眼睛发酸，他才迟钝地用胳膊挡住太阳。

——居然，还活着。

他半天才呼出一口气来。

还是觉得有些难以置信。

不过……

emiya的话，根本没有打算杀他吧？

就算总是挂在嘴边什么的。

但是这样的认知并没有让士郎高兴起来。

士郎拍拍灰站了起来。

“那家伙，比起我更想杀死是他自己吧……”

……就是这样的吧。

所以才想要否认掉说着同样理想的卫宫士郎。

但是啊，那个身体，还存在死亡吗？

——那已经，不是人类的身体了吧。

“总之，先找到他吧。”

不可能放下不管的。

那个家伙。

 

24

明明一开始就知道。

没有谁也不受伤害的世界。

没有谁也不受伤害的幸福。

这样的事情只是理想乡，到最后谁也救不了。

就算是这样。

就算是到最后反而落得遍体鳞伤。

那家伙，到最后不也没有放弃吗——

所以，

所有人都可以说这个理想是错误的。

所有人都可以嘲笑这个理想是伪善。

但是——

唯独那个家伙，绝对不允许。

否定我们的理想。

否定——过去的自己。

这样的事情，绝对不可以。

所以，

到底是为什么。

为了搞清楚这样的事情，一定要再去看一眼，emiya所身处的地狱。

就算被警告了也一定要去，就算是危险也绝对要去。

……

士郎张开眼时就看见藤姐的大脸，冬木的老虎哈哈哈地嘲笑着士郎在走廊里睡着，却没有得到任何回应。

什么啊，那个……

那个时候……

他找到emiya的时候，那家伙站在山顶，背对着他，对着远处拉开长弓。

那身影如钢铁所铸，坚硬的仿佛如同手中的箭羽一样能够破开一切。

他到的时候，emiya没有回头，就那样继续把弓箭射出去，这才随手投影出一把剑来向他甩过来。

完全就是被小看了。

但这随手甩过来的武器，却也不是他平常投影的剑所能抵挡住的。

如果有那家伙的剑就好了。

这么想的，那对黑白双剑，真的是很好的剑啊。但是，投影出来时回路都仿佛要烧焦了似的。

勉强抵挡住了emiya的剑。

吃了一惊的样子，但是回身看过来时，面容冰冷的仿佛只是一具面具，同样冷酷无情的眼睛瞥过来时仿佛就已经被杀死了。

然后，那面具破解了。

“什么…？”

他瞪大了眼。

你怎么会在这里！

——当然是来找你啊。

这样的话士郎也没能说出口。

与震惊的表情不同，emiya果断地投影出双剑，转瞬闪现到士郎的面前。

“——快逃！！！”

这样的嘶吼这完全没能阻止双剑刺出的动作。

映在少年眼里的只有那个男人绝望的近乎狰狞的神色。

住手啊——

但是，那剑却没有任何的迟疑。

千钧一发。

士郎摸了摸心口，那里的衣服都刺破了，但是幸好在最后一瞬回来了啊。

不过那家伙没事吗。那个样子……做出那样的警告，是因为知道会这样吗？

……结果，也还是没有得到答案啊。

“——士郎！！姐姐生气了！！”

哇啊，惊现藤姐。

“……抱歉，怎么了？”

“真是够了啊，姐姐跟你说半天话都没反应！”

“啊，抱歉抱歉，刚才走了个神……”

这么说着，那个家伙那种绝望的表情却还在脑海里挥之不去。

第四次见面倒没有很久就来到了，走在路上的时候本该是马路的面前却被森林横断了，身边的人走过去，却也并没有进到那片森林里去。

和阳光明媚的马路相比，被高大的树木笼罩着鲜少能照到阳光的森林似乎显得有些阴森。

没有犹豫，士郎一脚迈了过去，然后，人世间那些车水马龙的声音也隐去了，回头看的话路也已经不见了。

只有鸟叫虫鸣的声音。

无比安静的地方。

如果能有一片洒满阳光的草地的话，就很棒了吧。大概可以晒着温暖的阳光，好好睡个午觉的样子。

（虽然是早晨。）

在此之前，先去找一下那家伙吧。

像是什么高处啊，树上啊，战场上啊或者事故现场啊……应该是在这样的地方。

……这一次并没有找到符合的场景，树的话每一棵都挺高，也看不见上面有没有更高的树了。不过，走走倒发现了一串血迹。

不管怎么样也去看一下吧。

这样想着，就一路跟着。

似乎更亮了的样子。

前方，并不是想象中撒满阳光的草地，但是有条小河，也因而空出了一些缝隙，阳光从树影见零碎地照耀下来，星星点点的洒在铺满落叶的地上、小河上，微风吹过的时候，河面便在阳光下泛起璀璨的涟漪。

比想象的更棒的样子。

然后，就见到了那个家伙。

隔着灌木也看不清楚，但那家伙似乎在星星点点的阳光下安稳地沉睡着，总是梳起来的头发散乱了下来，看上去倒是比平时柔和了些。

……什么嘛，还有心情找这种地方睡觉，看来没事了吧。

稍微松了口气，士郎小心翼翼地后退了几步，为了避免吵到那个家伙，还是去稍微远一点的地方吧。

“唔……”

不过，那个家伙却已经醒了，有些迷茫地睁开眼，看着河水发了一会呆。

睡迷糊了啊。

忍不住偷笑。

但也只是一小会儿而已。

那个家伙瞥了过来一眼，就一脸无聊地重新闭上了眼。

“……切，还活着啊。”

那家伙嘟囔了一句。

——会担心这种家伙，果然还是脑壳坏了吧。

 

 

 

 25

“……切，还活着啊。”

“什么啊，当时你不是看着我走的吗？而且根本是你让我赶紧走的吧？”

“那样的话，我绝对不可能说的。啊嘞啊嘞，这个年纪耳朵已经不好使了吗？真是让人同情。”男人嘲笑着，“理解能力也令人担忧啊，不过，笨蛋的大脑本来就只是装饰了。我说的是，投影了我的剑你还能活着啊。”

是说使用超出自己能力界限的缘故吗。

老实说当时是感觉魔术回路都要炸开了。

“……”

“魔术师不能使用超出自己界限的魔术，这是最基本的常识吧？”

“嘛……那时候也没办法吧。”

“哼呒。”他睁开一只眼睛看过来，嗤笑着，“你要因为这种愚蠢死掉的话，我也太丢人了。过来给我看看，敢大呼小叫就杀了你。”

“说什么大呼小叫的啊，每次都是emiya你先挑起来的吧？”说着，他倒也听话地过去。

每次都吵起来什么的。

“呒，那也是因为某个臭小鬼蠢的完全让人忍不住想要揍下去的想法。”这家伙说出来还深以为然地应和自己，点了点头。

“太失礼了啊，从以前就老说——哇啊，你怎么了？”

从灌木丛中钻了出来的士郎吓了一跳。

那家伙靠在树上，一条腿一条胳膊都没了，只简单绑了一下止住了血，身上的衣服上被血液浸湿，也看不出来还有些什么伤。

很糟糕的样子，但这家伙不好好给自己包扎好，倒是给自己洗了把脸的样子，脸上倒没什么血迹。

——说起来，好像刚才就是循着血迹过来的。

“你的眼睛是白长的吗？啧，早跟你说了别大呼小叫了吧？”男人一脸“我就知道”的样子烦躁地闭了下眼睛，“这么棒的地方全被你破坏了啊。”

说什么这么棒？这家伙还真是找这个地方休息啊。那个家伙一开始那个睡得安稳的样子……并不是晕倒了吧？……啊，够了，这家伙就不能把伤先处理好再睡吗？

“根本不是关心那个的时候吧？”士郎跑过去，把上衣脱下来，手忙脚乱地帮他包扎，“有心思睡午觉，就不能把自己伤先处理好吗？”

“不要做没有意义的事情，不是知道吗？我已经是个死人了，魔力用光了自然就回去了。倒是你转过去，我给你看下。”

“……那不也要到魔力用完吗？你就不疼吗？”少年低着头打上最后的结。

“……”那个家伙不自在地别开了头，“哼呒，你要是等不及也可以直接杀了我报仇啊，我现在可懒得反抗啊。对，趁机报复一下怎么样？”

“你这家伙——”

生气了啊。

但是却没有大喊大叫起来。

emiya有些奇怪地瞥了他一眼。

“……懒得反抗是吧？”真是要气笑了吧，“那这个，也不会反抗吧。”

把那个说着可恶的话的嘴唇堵上。

……被亲了。

少年柔软的嘴唇压在了自己的上。

身体倾过来小心翼翼地避开受伤的地方，摁在树上。比刚见面时还知道腰部的小鬼长大了不少啊，不过也还只是少年的单薄的身形，这样子压过来跟被他抱着有什么区别。

胡乱地想着些乱七八糟的东西，就被小小的咬了下。

嘴唇被一点点地舔舐着，一点点地润湿着，不自觉张开来就被小鬼入侵了。

就这样被粘人的家伙一点点一点点的描绘过口腔中的每一寸。

微弱的流过来的魔力……

他僵着，控制住自己不去回应。

小鬼却粘人地纠缠上来，卷住他的舌头，榨取着其间的汁液一般。终于引得被魔力吸引的人不自觉地回应……

不经意地忘记了疼痛，遗忘了现实，只能感到彼此。

扑在脸上的呼吸。

半闭上的，蒙上水汽的眼睛。

彼此的温度。

偶尔泄露的声音。

身体小心翼翼地贴近着，唇齿相互依存着，连舌头也纠缠起来。

就像是，

会这么永远纠缠下去……

……

分开的时候，脸上并不明显的红色还没有下去。

emiya下意识地摸了摸嘴唇，感觉小鬼的触感还在，皱着眉头有些难堪地别来了脸，却说“……呒，真是让我吃了一惊。小鬼已经成长成随便跟人亲下去的样子了吗？”

“什么啊，我只亲过emiya啊。”

emiya半天才说：“……那真可怜啊，只亲过男人。”

“什么可怜不可怜的，我也只想亲emiya啊。”理直气壮。

“……我记得小鬼你上次说你性向正常吧。”

……

好像是有哪里不对。

“……呃。”小鬼挠了挠脸颊，移开了视线，“这样的说的话……我不确定了。”

“……我可不想担心敌人的性取向啊。”

“说什么敌人啊，根本就是emiya自己分的吧。”

 

（感觉士郎是个很会生活的人，在走廊上准备好好喝的茶和点心/饭吹着微风什么的，认真的家伙也都会认真地生活……emiya感觉对自己比较苛刻，不过这个时候我觉得不消极怠工就不错了。还有些魔力就找个地方待会儿吧，恩这里不错，睡会儿吧。这种感觉。

以及

emiya是坐着的，小孩是跪坐的，直起来的那种……这样才能从上面亲也是没办法啊，不过我就喜欢这种，虽然是压着人，但感觉跟抱着

（我已经很克制把小孩换成少年，这个时候士郎大概15？嗯，快16了……不管17岁圣杯战争的士郎还是现在都是小孩子啊……

突然心虚。

 

 

 

 

26

“魔力……不够吗？”

“……什么？”

“emiya你没有魔力会消失的话……那有魔力的话，就能恢复了吧？”

“呒……你居然能注意到这件事，嘛，脑子里可能还有些残余物吧。”emiya愣了一下，然后就嘲笑道，“不过，小鬼你的魔力完全不够啊，再来几千次也不可能够的啊。”

“那样的话——”

就再来几次试试。

又凑过来了。

“喂！”被emiya一下子抵住了脸，“告诉你没有用了吧！”

嘛……好吧，被发现了。

“呒……多来几次可能就有用了呢？可以多留下一会儿也许。emiya你并不想回去的吧。”小鬼放弃地坐到emiya旁边，靠在树上看着阳光投下来的斑影，最后不太好意思地加上句，“……虽然也是我想亲emiya。”

“——”

那个家伙倒是没有第一时间反驳，士郎扭头看他的时候，他也盯着地上的光斑，是刚才的红色没有下去吗？好像是有些红的样子。

不说话的话，这个家伙还是挺可爱的啊。

“——无聊。多留一会也没有意义，就算我在这里，我的分灵也依然在做一样的事情。”

“欸，不只有一个emiya吗？”

“……只有一个。分灵类似于分.身吧，虽然不会留下记忆，但也有记录在。倒是你这小鬼为什么要坐这里？这个地方都要被你污染了啊！”

果然不能夸。

“说什么污染啊？我是什么啊？垃圾吗？”

“正解。会发出噪音的垃圾。所以你到底什么时候回去？包扎也包扎完了，伤口也止住血了。”

真是毫不留情啊。

“嘛，这也不完全是我控制的吧？”

“那你换个地方呆着啊，我跟你关系没好到这样吧？”

“不要。既然关系不好，emiya你也管不到我呆在哪里吧？好地方也不是你一个人的啊。”

的确很满意这个地方啦，有树有水，从树影里透过来的阳光温暖也不晒人。

很舒服的地方啊。

而且，

“小鬼，你——”

“而且，这边有emiya在啊。”

所以这里是最好的地方。

少年没有去看那个别扭的家伙。

“啊啊，感觉好久没有跟emiya这样安静地待在一起了啊。”

“……有你在根本安静不下来吧。”自己嘟哝着，不过也完全听得见。

这样士郎也没有回他，较劲着吵起来的话，就真的像他说的那样安静不下来了。

“背过去，我给你看下。”

“啊？什么？”

“魔术回路啊小鬼。你是鱼吗？只有七秒的记忆？？”

“呃……”啊啊，真忘了，没办法反驳了。士郎尴尬地摸了下鼻子，“现在也不怎么疼了嘛。”

说着就转了过去。

——毫无防备的。

“……”还是想揍下去啊。但最后也只是沉默的伸手按在少年的脊背上。

“唔……”

针灸似的，些微的疼痛。

说起来的话，大概和emiya住院那时一样的吧，那时候纠正了他错误使用神经当魔术回路，还告诉了他正确的使用方式。

要说的话，大概emiya能算是他的师傅吧，纠正了他魔术的使用方式，教导他适合的战斗方式，武器啊刀剑啊什么的。

……现在想起来那时候也比现在坦白的多吧，emiya的话。

“好运的小鬼，试图投影我的剑也没有让回路全部烧毁，只烧了这点的话，放着不管也就只是隐隐作痛的程度而已。魔术暂且也不要用了。”

出乎意料地没有多说些什么。

看完就收回手，靠回树上，合上了眼睛。

不打算说什么，也似乎要把士郎当成不存在的样子。

呒……算了。

emiya毕竟受了这样的伤，就算是魔力构造的身体，也是很难受的吧，应该说话都挺吃力的才对。

所以这一次才没有被攻击的吧。

虽然是因此受益了，但受伤并不是好事啊。

士郎扭头去看emiya，嗯，闭着眼睛，看着像是睡着了吧。

那……亲一下的话，会醒吗？

视线下意识地移到emiya的嘴唇上，淡色的，甚至因为失血有些发白，总是挑起讽刺的弧度，但这时只是微微张开。

离近了的话，大概能够感受到轻轻呼出的气息……

……动了？

士郎才意识到的时候，就感到肩膀一沉，大概是位置不对的缘故，又从肩膀向下倒去……

士郎赶紧把人接住，小心翼翼地调整下姿势让人枕在自己的腿上。

这样那家伙也还闭着眼睛睡得安稳的模样。

……什么嘛，这么快就睡熟了啊。

大概有是些哭笑不得。

都这么累了，还跟他扯了半天。

……算了吧，等他醒过来吧。

 

 

 

 

 

27

“啊，糟糕——”

太温暖了，一不小心就睡着了。

稍微动了一下。

嘶……好麻啊。那个家伙还睡着啊？

士郎轻轻试了试emiya的额头，呒，正常。

“唔……”

……刚说着就醒了啊，动作太大了吗？

“不好意思？吵到你了吗？”

“——”刚才还有些迷糊的人一下子僵住了，像是才意识到自己的状态一样瞪着士郎。

……嘛，有这么吃惊吗？

然后就一下子坐了起来，因为一只胳膊不太习惯还歪了一下，士郎就就势扶了一下。

顺利靠在树上之后，这个家很不高兴地嘟哝了句多管闲事，还臭着脸抱怨：“你怎么还在？一起来就见到小鬼一天都会变糟糕的啊。”

“你啊，就这么不高兴看到我吗？”好吧，这个大概从脸到语气的嫌弃已经把答案说的很清楚了。就不能像以前一样好好相处吗？“——嘛，算了。不过好歹也对给你当了一下午枕头的人怀抱一些歉意啊。”士郎活动着完全麻木了的双腿，虽然疼，但不活血是不行的啊。

嘶……

“——自己要为自己的行为负责啊小鬼。”那家伙哎呀哎呀地说着，对士郎的状态完全是幸灾乐祸。

唉，这家伙。

不过醒了的话。

“……呐，emiya，让我多给你些魔力吧……”

但士郎话都没说完就被迅速打断了。

“我拒绝。告诉过你没有意义了吧？而且，我完全没有亲小鬼的兴趣。”

……真干脆啊。也太干脆了吧。虽然早知道是这样，但士郎还是有些被打击到了。

“……emiya也有回应，应该不讨厌的吧。”这么说，但完全没有底气地声音都小了。

所以被当成风声故意地忽略掉了。

只好无奈地说：“……唉，这个不愿意的话，我的血液也一样的吧？是不是效果能好一些？”

但是完全被嫌弃了。

“你是把我当成吸血种那种东西吗？啧，我可没有这种特殊的嗜好。”那家伙说着，一脸觉得麻烦的样子，但是，肉眼可见的，身上的伤势也好，胳膊也好，腿也好，甚至衣服有被魔力补全了。

“根本就是没有意义的事情。”这样碎碎念。

的确是好了，但是，大概不是错觉，这个家伙身上的魔力维持不住似的消散开来……

“……emiya快回去了吗？”

下次见的话，还能不能这样好好地说话呢？

总觉得像以前那样好好相处的样子都遥远的好像上辈子的事情了……

“也差不多了。”

并不是打算留下来的样子呢。

……看来也只能这样了。

“那样的话，可以告诉我理由吗。就是上一次，我说的原因，你不认同吧？那么，真正的理由是什么？”

“我没有什么需要补充的。从他人借来的理想毫无意义。”

那个家伙收起了平时的样子，皱着眉头，认真的，没有任何迷茫地回答着。

“——”

这就是最为生气的事情。

简直要气到眼前发白。

但是忍住了，就算无法忍受，也忍耐地等待着解释。

『原著部分开始』

“战斗的理由，所作所为的意义，最终都必须是为了自己才行。其他的理想什么的原因都不过只是这个本质的外壳而已，只是赝品罢了。”

 

“——为了……自己？”

 

无法理解。

 

“对。如果不想伤害别人，那也随便。如果想要拯救别人，那就去拯救。但是，一切的前提都只是你自己的欲望。”

 

    "——什"

 

    思考停止了。

 

    这家伙刚才，说了，什么。

 

    "如果是以自己的意志战斗的话，这份罪与罚也全部都是由自己而生。连所背负的一切都是理想的一部分。但是如果这是借来的意志的话，你所提倡的理想就会堕落为空想吧"

 

    也就是说。那是赝品。

 

    "战斗是有理由的。但是那绝对不能是理想。如果是为了理想而战的话，所能拯救的也只有理想而已。那里，没有拯救别人的道路。最终的结果也不过是怀抱着理想溺死而已。”

 

    发不出声音。

 

    无法反驳。

 

    emiya的话语，正是像那弓箭一般刺向心窝。

 

    "所谓战斗的意义，就是想要拯救什么的愿望。至少对你而言是这样吧，卫宫士郎"

 

    "——"

 

    "但是因为他人而得到的救赎并不是救赎。适合一个人的只有他自己的意思与结果。因为他人而获得的救赎，那种东西就像金币一样。只要用了，就会回到别人的手上"

 

    "——"

 

    发不出，声音。

 

    有什么

 

    明明必须要说那是不对的，为什么。

 

    "因此没有意义，你的理想。确实'想要拯救谁'你的这一愿望是可以实现的吧。但是那里却没有拯救你自己，这一愿望。你抱着并不属于你的借来的理想，空白会重复至死吧"

 

    不对，这是。

 

    "——我想说的事情只有这些。拯救他人的尽头什么也没有。到最后，他人和自己都救不了，像谎言一般的人生"

 

『原著部分结束，略有修改。』

 

然后，那个家伙，完全消失了。

没有等待士郎的反驳，那个家伙大概也知道他无法反驳。

如果问卫宫士郎为什么要成为正义的战士的话。

也是无法回答的事情。

因为想要拯救所有人？

这样的愿望，真的，是自己的吗？

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

28

在那个地狱里，唯一得救的自己，必须要拯救其他人。

——这样的理想毫无意义。

那家伙说。

——那个理想谁也无法拯救。

就是因为无法做到，所以才痛苦地憧憬着。

但是，那个家伙说，那不是你的愿望。

战斗的唯一意义只能是出于己身。

那个家伙。

为理想献身到最后安心地离开了。

死后却否定了自己的一生。

在死后，就算得到了超越人类的力量，也与生前所做之事没有什么区别。

要拯救之人已死。

又或者。

杀死要拯救之人。

——抱着理想溺死吧。

走在前面的那个家伙……已经溺死了吗？

……眼前之路，已经是那个家伙走过的绝境了。

以后，大概也会踏上一样的路吧……

就算想要否定掉那个家伙的话，心里却也清楚地知道了这样的事情。

那样的话，会后悔吗？

下一次见面的时候，可以毫不犹豫地反驳对方吗？

不为己身的理想谁也无法拯救。

但是，为自己而战…？

这样的事情无法理解。

有些害怕再次见到那个家伙，再次相见的话，一定也无法反驳。

假如承认了那个家伙的话，结果也只能一起溺亡而已。

一开始是有些庆幸的，暂且不用见到那个家伙。然而过了两三个月也没能到那边去……

那个家伙，还是自己一个人在做那些事情吗……

已经抛却理想的话，那不是……更难以忍受吗？

有时候会这么想。

然后在梦里也梦见了。

灰色的天空仿佛哭泣似的。

那个家伙独自一个人坐在自己造就的地狱里，静静地看着遍地的尸体……

那个家伙……也在哭吗？

就算看到的是那个男人没有表情的面容，心里却忍不住这么想。

要是……

要是什么呢？

最后被枪尖刺穿的时候，倒在地上。

不能死啊。

唯一获救的生命不能就这么死掉啊。

这么想的。

可在最后意识模糊的时候，有个想法侵占了脑海。

要是能像以前那样抱住他就好了。

就算会被嘲讽。

就算面对否定。

就算要跟那家伙吵。

就算跟那家伙打打杀杀。

——要是能一直陪着那个家伙就好了。

 

 

 

 


	24. 29-40

29

……被救了啊。

红色的吊坠……？这个，好像emiya以前也有一个？那个红色的……果然是emiya吗？

那个蓝色的果然也是跟emiya一样的吧？

恍惚地处理完血迹，回到家中躺在床上还觉得不真实。

emiya……回冬木了？

这边，是要发生什么了吗？

……老爹的结界被触动了？那个是……那个蓝色的家伙。

幸好今天没有人在……

投影出emiya以前的合金的剑，抵挡住只露出枪尖的武器，只是一下，剑就脆弱地破碎了。

“真是的啊，什么都不知道的死去不好吗？真没想到要杀死同一个人两次啊。”

抱怨着，男人现出了身形。毫无疑问，那是和emiya一样超出常规的魔力。这个，绝对不是人类。

要是emiya的那对双剑的话，绝对不会这么脆弱。

……那个家伙的剑。

如果投影的话大概神经都会被烧死。

那家伙也这么说。

但是……

……没有道理。

……剑的话，卫宫士郎没有道理做不到！

……那个剑，一定能再次投影出来——

trace on 。

成功了。

黑白的双剑。

蓝色的枪兵露出了吃惊的表情。

“你跟那个家伙……小子，我有点兴趣了啊。”

一脚被踹到了院子里。

挡住了枪尖，成功了，这对兵器没有破碎。

挡住了攻击。

但是，发动攻击的人只是像是逗猫一般。

如果认真的话，一定一下也挡不住。

……仓库，仓库比较结实，是不是能多少抵挡一下？

就算是徒劳吧。

但是。

才刚刚获救，怎么可以就这么死去！

明明还没有把答案告诉那个家伙啊——

蓝色的枪兵轻而易举地踹开了铁质的大门，对着少年举起了手中的长枪。

“抱歉了，小鬼。”

“——开什么玩笑！！”

身后的魔法阵发出刺眼的光芒，察觉到危险的枪兵，一下子退了开来。

“你……是我的master吗？”

沐浴在月光下的少女静谧而优雅，就算没有得到回答，也颔首认同了这份契约，将敌人击退。

致命的一击被躲过后，枪兵就迅速地撤退了。

但是，自称saber的少女说还有一个敌人，就轻盈地跳出了院落。

“喂——saber！！”

然后，追上去时，看到了。

与金发少女对峙着的那个家伙。

在思考之前，就已经去叫停了，“emiya？——住手！saber！”

“你是认真的吗？士郎？”

被强制叫停的少女不甘心地挣扎着，

“差一点就可以赢了啊。”

“就算你这么说，也不可能看着你对emiya出手吧？而且到底是什么情况我也完全不清楚啊？”

“……那就受死吧，小鬼。”emiya重新投影出双剑。

“欸？你还来啊？”

“我说过了是敌人吧？到现在还搞不清楚情况的小鬼真让人火大啊。”

“——什么啊，敌人只是你自己认定的吧？emiya才不是敌人啊。”

“archer。”一旁的红衣少女出声了。

“啧。”不甘心地咋了下舌，男人在saber和凛的注视下放下了手，“臭小鬼，这次算你好运。”双剑消散了。

“——欸？远坂？”

“什么啊，一脸才刚注意到的样子。”

“呃……是才注意到啦。远坂怎么在这里？”

少女的视线漂移了下，然后强调说：“顺路啊，就是顺路！”

……记得好像她家在另一边？？士郎抓了抓头。

“总之，就是说你什么也不知道吧？”少女单手掐腰，认真地看向士郎。

“……呃，是不知道吧。说什么master啊，servant啊的？为什么saber要跟emiya打啊？”

“啊啊啊，为什么是这种家伙抽到saber啊。”

完全是抓狂嗯哀嚎。

……真是跟在学校不一样啊，远坂。

被控诉的士郎也只好苦笑。

“这个我也不知道啊。”

“凛。还是趁现在杀了这边这个小鬼吧。”像是建议似的，emiya说道。

不……完全是杀气腾腾啊。

“archer，我知道你跟卫宫君很熟了，但你俩的事情一会再说。”

“什么——凛，你是不是有什么误解？我完全不认识他。”

“说完全不认识也太过分了吧，emiya？”

“打情骂俏什么的也适可而止吧，你们是把我和saber当成不存在的吗？”

“什么——不要乱用成语啊凛！”

“哇啊——没有没有。没有这样的事情啊远坂。”

“厚厚，那……这么慌张做什么？卫宫君，你脸红了哦？”凛捂住了嘴看戏似的笑着，然后也不管士郎更手忙脚乱的事，说道，“ … …对什么都不知道的人下手我可做不到。怎么？卫宫君不邀请我进屋坐坐？我想你也需要有人跟你解释下吧？”

“凛！”

但是，少女完全不管emiya的抗议。

“嘛，就算是你刚才阻止了saber的谢礼了吧，而且，我也想向你询问一下这边的archer的事情。”

最后 笑 眯眯地瞥了一眼emiya。

意思大概是……秋后问斩？

emiya总算是没再说些什么。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

30

“……基本上就是这样了。”坐在修好了玻璃的房间里解释完圣杯战争，凛喝了口茶水，然后微笑了起来，“那么，卫宫君，也该解释下你跟这边这个家伙是什么关系吧？”

……不好好回答绝对会死的吧。

绝对会的吧。

笑得再好看所表达的意味也只有这一个吧。

面对这样的威慑，也只有让自己缩小些来。士郎干笑了起来：“关系什么的啊……”

“都说了凛，我跟那边的小鬼没有任何关系。既然解释完了，这个小鬼还表明要参战的话，就动手吧。”靠在门边的人整个人都怀着无比凌厉的杀气瞪着士郎。

“archer，说什么也不记得的人可没有资格说话哦？”微笑的表情，甚至声音也可以称之为温柔。

……真可怕。

光是旁观，士郎都已经忍不住为emiya捏了把冷汗。

emiya闭上了嘴，还狠狠地刮了士郎一眼，才别开头透过玻璃看着门外的院子。

……看……看过来了。

视线一回来就对上了凛的视线。

“卫宫君。”

甜蜜的呼唤，像在学校时一样的大小姐的优雅笑容。

呜哇。

“呒……”士郎咽了口口水，“要说的话，大概十年前就认识了吧。”

“十年前……？”凛愣了一下，“那时候你还很小吧？”

“嗯，那时候迷路了，然后emiya帮我找回家的路……虽然最后也没有找到的样子啊。”他瞄了眼那个家伙，那家伙看着门外，像是完全不打算理会屋里的人。

“嘛，虽然是个好人，不过被这种大人帮忙也是挺辛苦的吧。”

啊呀，想想嘴坏的大人一不小心把小士郎说哭的模样就忍不住偷笑呢。

“欸？那倒没有啦……那家伙当时还是挺温柔的大哥哥啊。”

“呒……想象不出来……”

“嗯，后来就变得别扭起来的。大概是他去旅行之后的事情吧？面对别人的好意都拒绝掉什么的，说不用我管，让我快点回家之类的啊。”

再偷瞄一眼，诶？那个家伙不见了？

还在的。注意到他的视线，偷笑着凛给他比了个口型。

“可以想象，后来呢？”说出声的只有这句。

灵体化吗？什么啊，这家伙。士郎忍不住笑了起来。

“不过后来我也总是会去，赶我也没办法啊，那样的事情不是我能控制的，那时候也还好，危险的时候直接说危险让我躲起来什么的……但是成为英灵后就完全没有好好说过话了啊。”

“——等一下，不受控制？你是在冬木遇见的archer吗？还有，成为英灵后？”凛皱起了眉头。

“啊，不好意思，说的有些乱吗？”士郎挠了挠脸颊，“不过说起来的话，可能也比较难以置信吧。我似乎是跟那家伙在未来的冬木遇见的。也不知道是什么原因啊，那时候emiya也找朋友想过办法，但是似乎emiya在哪里我就会偶尔过去。一开始是在冬木了，后来也会在国外，美国啊，中东地区啊什么的。他变成英灵之后也去过几次……不过最近一两年都没去过了，也不知道是什么原因。”

“……未来的英灵吗。”凛思考了下，“的确，英灵座没有时间的概念，未来的英灵也有可能会被召唤出来……不过，archer是日本人的话，emiya……不就是卫宫吗？”

“呃……”总觉得有些危险啊。

“冬木姓卫宫的人家也就只有卫宫君吧？说起来，卫宫君，”凛露出了恶作剧似的微笑，“有没有想过，archer可能是你的后代呢？”

“凛——”

“远坂——”

被两个人一起叫了，凛用手指抵住嘴唇笑：“哦呀，这不是感情挺好吗？”

“凛，我跟这个家伙没有关系。emiya也只是名字而已。”

“不可能的啊，远坂，如果要算的话，emiya现在应该跟我们差不多大。”

……又一起说话了。

凛嘿嘿地坏笑着。

现出身形抗议的那个家伙已经完全黑了脸。

总觉得……是该给自己上一炷香了……

僵着脑袋把视线从那家伙身上挪开，也依然觉得自己要被盯出了个窟窿来。

惹出事的少女完全不打算收摊，说着就这样吧，剩下的就让教会的那个家伙说吧。

也完全没给士郎拒绝的机会。

saber除了一定要跟去倒也没怎么反对。

行吧，去就去吧。

“啊，对了。emiya？”

“——”

那家伙完全不打算搭理人。

士郎就走了过去，从兜里掏出红色的宝石，递到了那个家伙的面前。

“这个是你的吧？还给你。”

那家伙像是看着怪物一样瞪着递到了眼前的宝石。

凛的视线也有些奇怪。

……又怎么了啊，这个宝石没有什么奇怪的吧？

“……不，这个不是我的。”这个家伙干巴巴地说着，“这个是凛的。”

欸？

 

 

 

 

 

 

31

“等一下。”被点名的凛在兜里找了下，也拿出了一块红色的宝石。

“欸……一样哎。这个是有两个吗？”

就算放在一起比对，也没有任何区别的两块宝石……

连链子都一样啊。

“这个是archer给我的，我还以为是他捡回来的。”

“……emiya把自己的给你了吗？”

但是这个，就算一样也没有道理的吧？

“还没明白吗？”少女掐着腰看着士郎，“这个宝石，应该只有一个才对。不，应该说，只可能有一个才对。”

……一个是未来的，一个是现代的宝石，都是同一个的话。

不是emiya给了远坂，而是归还的话……

“虽然是猜测吧，但是，archer你应该就是卫宫君吧？”

“——”

没有回话的emiya完全就是抗拒的态度啊。

老实说，士郎自己也有些当机了。

是一个人这样的事情……的确是从来没有想过。说起来的话，那个时候给藤姐打电话，藤姐说外出旅行什么的不也跟emiya一样吗，好像也就是差不多时候，emiya的态度才变得奇怪起来的样子……

额……还说了好多次亲他的话会很奇怪的话……

自己亲自己……好像是有一些的样子？

反而想着，果然啊，这个人就是我的理想。

“要否认，或者说不记得了，可糊弄不过去哦？你记得卫宫君的吧？”

“——啧，是又怎么样，不是又怎么样。”对于充满魄力的少女感到棘手，男人咋了下舌，看向士郎，“怎么样，知道自己的结局，后悔得想要自杀了吗。”

“不会后悔的啊——”

这一次，士郎毫不犹豫地回答。

“臭小鬼——”一下子就火大了啊。男人站直了，克制着才没有当场拔剑跟小鬼闹翻，“为了拯救大多数人，就必须要牺牲一部分人，你不是也看到了吗？一边期望着所有人都会幸福，一边又允许了牺牲的某人的存在，为了守护理想而做出违背理想的行为，只救自己所想救的人们，迅速将敌对者清除。这样才捍卫了过去的理想——像这样的男人，不觉得现在死了对世界才更好吗？”

想要阻止的凛停顿了下来，站了起来的saber也止住了脚步。

但是，那个时候没有说出来的话，这一次无论如何也必须说出口。

“才不是。正义的伙伴是只能拯救作为自己同伴的人，但是，emiya你为得救的人后悔吗？emiya总是为牺牲者和为此而杀死的人后悔，但是，并没有后悔过去拯救大家的吧。就算再来一次，就算知道这样的结局，emiya，我也一定会做出一样的选择，尽力去拯救更多的人啊。这样的事情，我绝对不会后悔！”

如果为了牺牲者痛苦的话，那就痛苦下去。

如果为了手上的血腥难过的话，那也只能难过下去。

但是，绝对不会为此后悔。

“开什么玩笑啊，小鬼？绝对不会后悔？别搞笑了！”

但这样的嗤笑平静下来之后，什么也没有。

连憎恨的情绪也不再包含。

那或许已经不是在对士郎所说，只是划开自己过去的伤痕。

“阿赖耶识侧的守护者，存在于高处，只当人世濒临灭亡时降世。只不过是奴隶罢了。但是也没有关系，过去的卫宫士郎以人力所不能捍卫的理想的话，那么成为守护者阻止人类的灭亡，也可以。”

“——但是并非如此。守护者所做的只是清理，将人类所种下的业归为虚无。”

“那并不是在拯救，只是把对世界有害的人们，不分善恶的清除掉。并不是拯救绝望中的人，二是为了拯救与绝望无关的外人，只排除那些绝望的人的杀戮者。真是可笑。这样与过去又有什么区别。”

仿佛陈述的话语，并没有憎恨，但绝望却反而滋长了。

——得到了那个的话，或许可以吧。

那个时候，满怀希望的这么说的。

但最终的结果却相同的。

明明以为是凭借这份力量可以做到的事情，最后却只用这个力量将原先所做之事巨大化了——

“那绝对是错误的！我所期望的并不是这样的事情。我绝不是为了成为这种人，才成为守护者的！！！”

奔涌而出的怒吼，也是在对自己说的吧。

站在那里的，早已经是消磨殆尽的残骸。

名为卫宫的英雄，不得不永远看着自己所拯救的人类的丑恶。

在那里开始憎恨着过去的自己。

但是，被牵连憎恨着的少年却突然抱住了这具残躯。

就算被憎恨着。

也没有犹豫地抱住了。

——就像以前一样。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

32

不说整个人都僵住的emiya，连saber和凛都吓了一跳。

 

说着危险，saber想要拉住士郎，但是完全被忽视了。

 

……感觉不到那家伙的杀气吗？

 

……不，根本就是觉得没有关系吧？

 

saber心情复杂地收回手。

 

同样被忽视了的凛叹了口气，招呼saber坐下来喝茶。

 

“emiya，老实说知道我们是一个起源的时候，虽然很吃惊啦，不过也觉得，果然啊，你就是我的理想。”

 

“——这种未来？”嘲讽的语气。

 

“是啊，就算是这种未来。我知道这样的事情很可怕，大概是地狱一样吧。但是，emiya，我想和你一起面对啊。”

 

“——”

 

少年仰头望着自己的眼神认真而且固执。

 

什么啊，这个小鬼。

 

那个家伙别开了脸。

 

哪都有你啊。嘟囔着。

 

“真是遗憾啊，以后也哪都有我。”士郎笑了下来，“emiya，我呢，很痛恨自己无能为力，不能够站在emiya的身边，但是，我也会为此努力。就算emiya说我们的理想是错误的，我也会追赶上去啊，和emiya一起，去实现我们的理想。”

 

“实现？只是从其他人那里借来的理想而已，不是出于己身，最后，得到的也只是空虚而已！”

被瞪了啊。

 

叹息着，士郎也承认了。

 

“大概吧，是老爹的遗愿，因为憧憬着老爹而应承下来的理想，所以必须要实现。”

 

“——你对父亲的崇拜太过了——”

 

士郎打断了他。

 

“就算是因为憧憬，但是，我认为这样的憧憬，这样想要拯救别人的心，也是自己的心愿啊。”

 

“——和想要和emiya一起面对的心，是一样的啊。”

 

认真，执拗，而又炽热的眼神始终注视着自己的理想。

 

那热度仿佛能把人灼伤。

 

——绝对不可能放弃的啊。

 

仿佛如此诉说着。

 

——就算是地狱？

 

就算是地狱。

 

明明杀掉他才是对的。

 

明明早就应该杀掉他。

 

但是，

 

为什么？

 

……是又怀有了错误的期望吗？

 

只是被抱住了腰而已，却仿佛双手一起也被束缚住了，没能推开小鬼，也没能杀死他。

 

……就像以前一样。

 

“哎，你们两个啊，要把别人忽视到什么时候呀？”

 

抿了口茶水，凛询问道。

 

“诶诶诶诶——？”

 

发出声音的士郎，和emiya一起惊愕地看了过来。

 

……嘛，是有点像啦。

 

哦啦，脸红了啊，卫宫君。

 

“什么啊？我说，卫宫君，你不会把我和saber给忘了吧？”

 

正襟危坐的saber也盯着这两个人。

 

“就算是在告白，这样的事情也是不可以原谅的哦？”

 

——告白。

 

“告……告、告白？？？”

 

“凛！”

 

这下两个人都红了啊。

 

“什么嘛？就算现在说不是告白也没有人信哦？什么想要一起啦之类的，完全就是告白啊。对吧，saber？”

 

连saber也认真地点头。

 

呜哇，感觉热气都要从头顶上冒出来了。

 

瞄一眼emiya，那家伙像是气愤又好像没有什么话可以说，狠狠地瞪过来让自己解释清楚，但是。

 

虽然褐色的皮肤不是很显眼，但是耳朵，红了吧。

 

感觉好像更糟糕了。

 

“小鬼！”

 

大概是叫了好几声的样子，回过神来士郎才发现自己好像一不小心看入迷了。

 

大概，很少见这家伙不好意思的样子吧。

 

那家伙眼神凶狠地瞪着自己，好像在说不解释清楚就活剐了自己的样子。

 

“……要说告白的话，是的吧。”

 

一不小心，就这么说了。

 

但是，感觉被活剐了也没有什么关系了。

 

“我很喜欢emiya啊。”

 

对的啊，就是因为这样。

 

因为很喜欢，所以被凶也没有什么的吧。

 

因为很喜欢，所以被说了也不可能放下他不管的啊。

 

因为很喜欢，所以就算总是被喊打喊杀也无法离开的啊。

 

看见了啊，那个家伙连脸都一起红了。

 

气愤地想要走开，结果才发现自己腰上还拖着个士郎，揪着领子把人丢开，走了出去才想起来自己可以灵体化。

 

……真丢脸，完全就是手忙脚乱啊。

 

那个小鬼，知道在说什么吗……

 

——想要和emiya一起面对。

 

——想要和emiya一起实现理想。

 

——想要和emiya一起。

 

——我很喜欢emiya啊。

 

自己从小看到大的孩子如此诉说着。

 

认真的、执拗的、炙热的诉说着。

 

……什么啊，这不是连让人想要乱发脾气都没有办法吗。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

33

终于回来了啊……

终于躺在了床上，士郎感觉好像过了一个世纪。

去教会却被恶德神父揭了伤疤，回来路上还遇见了名为伊莉雅的少女和她的英灵。

那个Berserker连saber和emiya联手都不行啊。

……九死一生。

emiya那家伙也乱来啊。

对着saber就把箭射出来了。

“——emiya！你差点就连saber一起攻击了啊！”

“阿啦，真可惜。我说，你是不是误会什么了？我跟你本来就是敌人，在一举两得的情况下，我为什么要放弃这个机会。”

这样说了。

不过，是被提醒过的吧。

在射箭之前。

仿佛恶劣的笑着说连你一起射杀。

虽然还是很不爽啦。

“——这样的话，卫宫君，结盟吧。”凛就顺势这么说了。

“什么……？”emiya那个家伙错愕地瞪着凛，“你在开玩笑吗，凛？这个小鬼作为master完全不合格啊，还不如去找那个伊莉雅。”

“——什么什么啊，我可是受够了你们两个。”凛掐着腰皱着眉头说，“archer，你根本就是在跟士郎撒娇吧。而且啊，archer，说着这家伙不合格，不过卫宫君的武技是从你这里学的吧？我觉得是还可以啦。”

“——说什么撒娇？开什么玩笑啊凛。”

“不是吗？向卫宫君乱发脾气，一定要跟卫宫君成为敌人什么的——”但是，这么久都没杀了卫宫君，不是在撒娇是在干什么？

糟，一不小心太不爽了就说出来了。

会炸吧。

绝对会炸吧。

那个家伙脸都已经黑了。

“——咳，你俩都是一个人也没法打啊，总之，反正也打不起来，那就结盟吧，卫宫君？”

“这个我倒是没什么意见啦，不过，要看saber的想法啊。saber？”

“这样的事情士郎自己决定，没有问我的必要。”

这样说着，但是，怎么看也是赌气似的啊。

“——呃，抱歉啊，远坂。”

“这个我没有什么意见。”saber补充道。

……但还是在生气的吧？

不过，生气也很可爱啊。

“啊啊——越来越不甘心了啊！”

“诶？”

“archer就算了，连saber也！”

“——呃，远坂？”

“算了！够了！archer，我们走！”

走了几步，红色的少女又不太高兴地加了句。

“邀请，下次见再给我回复吧。”

然后也就这样气呼呼地离开了。

也不知道在气什么。

……啊，对了。

“在睡觉之前还有一件事要解决啊。”

在武道馆里找到了正襟危坐的saber，穿上了优雅的洋装，安静地闭目养神的样子。

……很漂亮啊。

“……saber？啊嘞，你的衣服？”

不过，这个衣服家里应该没有？

“是凛让archer送过来的。”少女皱起了眉头，迟疑道，“……果然很奇怪吗？”

“不会啊，非常漂亮。”真心夸赞着。

“——”

金发的少女怔愣了下，微红着脸颊别开了视线。

……saber，真是个大美人啊。

欸，不对，不是这个。

士郎拍了拍脸颊让自己清醒过来，跪坐在了saber的对面。

“抱歉，saber。”

扶着膝盖弯下腰去。

认真的道歉。

“诶——？”saber完全不明所以，“士郎，为什么要道歉？”

“就是，emiya不是差点伤到了saber吗？saber不是因为这个生气吗？”

“我并没有因为这个生士郎的气。”saber严肃地皱起了眉头，“我并没有生士郎的气，真要说的话——士郎，你昨天晚上的行为我会很困扰，战斗是我份内的事情，请master做好后方支援的本分。”

“诶？……saber遇到危险的话不可能坐视不管的吧？”

“不对。虽然士郎的行为让我免于受伤，就结果来说的话是正确的。但是我不是人类。英灵是因为魔术师的魔力留在世上的，如果士郎遇到危险，我也一样会消失。”

“……呃，我知道了，我以后会注意的。”

“那就好。”

赞许的言语，但是要说的话，感觉还是不太对的吧。

“……呃，saber，果然还是在生气吧。”

“不，我并没有生士郎的气。”

“那，是怎么了呢？”

“跟士郎没有关系，如果造成困扰的话我很抱歉。”

“……呃，倒没有困扰啦，但是如果有烦恼的话，还是说出来比较好吧？”

少女抿着唇角，该说果然是生气了样子吗？不过，倒不是对着士郎，只是自己在生闷气而已。

“——跟士郎没有关系，我只是生气自己回应了召唤而已，觉得完全没有必要。士郎也是吧，很失望没有召唤到archer——”

诶？诶诶？

“没有，完全没有！”士郎连忙否认，手忙脚乱地解释道，“能遇见saber真是太好了，你看要是那个家伙的话根本不可能回应我的吧？就算回应了也完全会袖手旁观让lancer杀了我的吧？是吧，saber？”

少女没有说话，只是鼓着腮帮盯着士郎。

“——呃，好吧，我是挺想跟emiya在一起。”呼出了口气，少年认真地说，“但是，我也完全不后悔遇见saber，不，应该说，能遇见saber太好了。”

真诚到让人没有办法继续生气。

但是。

“——”saber又盯着士郎看了一会儿，“士郎跟archer感情很好吧。”

“呃……要这么说也太勉强了吧？”

整天都被喊打喊杀的欸。

但少女却认真地摇头否认了。

“没有。不管帮archer道歉，还是说archer的坏话的时候……都是把archer当自家人看的吧。”

“呃……毕竟认识了很久嘛。”

“嗯，就算士郎说着archer会对你坐视不管什么的，士郎也并不是真的这么认为的吧？就算archer总说要杀了你，士郎也对他没有防备的吧？”

“——呒……”

想了下，好像是这样。

“嘛，毕竟只是那个家伙自己要当敌人的嘛。认识了这么久，要把他当敌人看待也太困难了吧？再说了，那家伙也只是嘴巴坏而已。”

“——archer也是，对你没有防备的样子。”

“诶？有吗？”士郎瞪大了眼睛。

“……不是被士郎一下子就抱住了吗？”

“是欸……”

那个家伙。

于是不自觉露出了微笑。

像是发现宝藏般的喜不自禁。

 

 

 

 

34

“士郎，你该回去睡觉了。”

被saber这样说着赶走的时候已经是起床的点了，结果也就这样直接来了学校。

真是困懵了，上课都差点睡着，挨到午休趴桌子上睡会儿的时候又被人叫醒了。

“喂，卫宫，有人找你。”

叫他的人看着他一脸迷糊的样子神情复杂，小声问他，“可恶啊——你跟那个是什么关系？”

“那个——？”

“就是那个啊！”

顺着望过去，看见了抱着胳膊站在门口的红色的少女。

——真的是一下子就清醒过来了。

被那么多人盯着，感觉要被男生们用眼神杀死了啊。

赶紧拉着她远离这个已经变成修罗场的教室。

一路上也觉得自己要被人的眼神都戳死了。

去了房顶。

“这里应该没事了吧……远坂，你找我有什么事吗？”

“这个嘛……”女孩子视线漂移了下，“那个，我让archer去道歉了……怎么样？他有好好道歉吗？”

昨天回去凛就找了身衣服让archer送去。

“archer？你把这个送给saber……啊对了，记得道歉哈。” 

“……道歉？”

“……我说你啊，不是早就认识saber了吗？而且，刚见面的时候也留手了吧？”

“……那只是不擅长应对偷袭而已。”男人完全不打算承认。

“哼嗯，既然认识，那就去道歉啊。”

“——作为敌人，我不认为我的行为有什么不妥。”

“嘛，的确是了，但是要结为盟友的话，就要拿出盟友的诚意。”

“——我知道了。”

闭了下眼睛，男人呼出口气，应承了下来。

“——那家伙啊，回去之后就坐立难安地在房顶上走来走去的。”不过面对士郎的时候，凛是这么说的。

就算灵体化了，凛也完全感受得到archer想要否认的态度，但是不想跟士郎打照面吗？忍住了没有说话。

“那个有听saber说倒是。”

昨天最后被saber赶走前说的。

昨天晚上刚到家，他去洗漱的时候，archer就来了。

本来是戒备着的，但是archer说：“放心吧，这次我不是来杀臭小鬼的。”

“……那是？”

“这个，是凛让我带给你的。不能灵体化的话，穿这个大概比较方便吧。”

“……这样的话，代我向凛道谢。”

“知道了。”

然后转身就想要离开。

留下拎着袋子的saber迷惑地看着他。

但还是在门口停住了。

“怎么了吗？”

“……抱歉了，saber。”

这样说着，就灵体化了。

他来的时候结界没有动静，走的时候也悄无声息的。

“……我完全没有看到他啊。那家伙，是在躲着我吗？”

“也许吧。”

不，应该说，绝对是啊。

“……我有什么躲避你的必要吗？未免太自大了吧。一无是处的小鬼连作为威胁的资格都没有。”

哇啊，出声了。

凛把自己带来的午饭拆了开来，拿起了筷子。

“哇啊，emiya你在啊。在哪里？”士郎一下子站了起来，左顾右盼也没见到人。

“……灵体化了。笨蛋。”

“——啊，对哦。你啊，不是叫笨蛋就是小鬼小鬼的，就不能好好叫人吗？”

“呒哼。小鬼就只有小鬼的称呼而已。”

“——唉，算了，已经完全想不起来以前你叫我名字啥样了。”

感觉记忆里温和的样子也都被现在这个样子洗脑了替换掉了啊。

不过，自己叫自己名字也是挺别扭的吧。

“我有叫过吗？不……小鬼还有别的名字吗？”

并不是疑问，而是嘲讽的反问。

“叫过吧。嘛，我要没有别的名字的话，emiya你不是也没有吗。”

“哼，守护者早就抛弃了姓名。”

喂喂，这是带上了自己也要不遗余力地嘲讽他吗？

……好吧，也算是习惯了。

“——嘛，说话好歹现身啊，还是你真的在躲着我啊？”

“——只是没有现身的必要而已。”

这样说着，却是显出了身形。

隔着好几米，靠着墙抱着胳膊站着。

“说起来，emiya怎么来学校了？”

“哼，也只有你这种臭小鬼才会在圣杯战争期间，还不带英灵，毫无防备的来学校吧。嘛，这样早点被其他英灵杀死，我也就轻松了。”

“saber也不能来学校啊，而且魔术师不是要避开人流吗？学校人这么多也没什么事吧。”

那个家伙还皱眉瞪着他。

“哈，像你这种没戒备的小鬼，人再多也没有用。”

“——额，我也有注意啦。”

“那样的话，卫宫君就应该注意下我和archer才对。”凛也忍不住皱起了眉头。

“呒……emiya和远坂都不是敌人啊？”

“暂且不是而已。圣杯战争最后一定要有胜利者的，最后也一定会对上。”少女认真了起来，“到时候，我一定会毫不留情地打败卫宫君。”

面对这样认真的宣战，士郎也认真的思考了下。

“呒……抱歉，要和emiya还有远坂为敌的话，我做不到。”

果然，也只有这个结论了。

“什么做不到啊……你为什么要道歉啊！”

少女也站了起来，近乎抓狂。

啊，够了。

“……面对凛的宣战却不能认真的承接下来的话，凛会很苦恼吧。但是，我不可能看着saber和emiya战斗……”

“你在开什么玩笑，小鬼——”

“什么啊，你连saber的理想你也不管了吗？”

同时被两个人愤怒地质问了。

但这样的事情，昨天就已经想明白了。

“——我知道啊，我不会用令咒阻止saber，但是如果saber要和emiya战斗的话，我也一定会全力阻止她。这样的事情，我也和她说过了。saber她说可以。”

——如果master无法做到，我也不会去做。如果实现我的愿望是以牺牲士郎重要的人为代价的话，我也不需要这样。没有关系，我可以等下次圣杯战争。

少女这样同意了。

“——在这里的英灵只是分灵而已，就算死了也没有任何关系。我也好，saber也好都不会有什么事。你要因为你无聊的理想来破坏我们的战斗吗？”

站直了，皱眉瞪着那个小鬼。

……大概真的生气了吧。

是因为saber吗？……因为自己的决定，saber大概又要等待下去吧。

但是啊。

“……emiya也会疼的吧……这个大概也跟理想没有关系……只是我没有办法看着emiya受伤而已。抱歉啊emiya，就算是我没有办法插手的战斗，一次也好我也想能够保护emiya啊。”

……已经，够了。

看着那家伙一次次受伤。

在自己面前死去。

——最后连心也死去。

……只留下残骸。

而自己什么也做不到。

真的够了啊。

“——”

无法再说些什么，面对少年因自己悲伤到绝望地祈求着的眼神，什么也说不出来。

什么啊。

为什么。

就不能成为敌人吗？

杀死，或者被杀。

明明被说了很多次吧。

明明也被打了很多次吧。

——为什么，还在。

 

 

 

 

35

一成说美缀绫子失踪了。

最后见到绫子的是慎二，但是慎二今天也没有来。樱似乎还不知道这件事情……

虽然有跟saber保证说要早点回去，不过也只有抱歉了。

到美缀班上询问，但也没有什么样的成果。

说是因病缺席。

也说不定已经找到了。

再去学生会询问的时候，连学生会都已经没人了。

真受不了。

人都没有了，也没有办法再问些什么了吧。

只能回去了。

正打算下楼，上面响起了脚步声。

是远坂。

“咦，你还在啊？远坂。”

她站在上一层，用奇怪的眼神瞪过来。

“？干嘛啊，没事的话我要走了啊。”

“——真是和archer说的一样。”

像受了打击一样，凛叹了口气。

“我说你啊，有点戒备心行不？”

“额……在学校没事吧。而且不是结盟了吗？”

午休的时候被问了结盟的回复，这个昨天也已经从saber那里得到了。

“那样的话，也只能结盟了。”

这样说的。

所以……结盟了的话，应该没事啊？又在生气什么啊。

“是这样。但我问你，现在的学校有人吗？”

……额，好像是从刚才就没有见到人了。

“终于明白了吗？”

“……额，学校应该也没有除了凛以外的master……吧？”

说出来的话语因为女孩子的表情渐渐消音。

“你没有感受到吗？结界。”

“结界……？倒是有些奇怪的感觉啦。”

“唉……作为盟友就告诉你吧，这里现在有人张开了结界，作用大概是吸取魔力吧，不过目前还没有启动起来，倒没有什么影响。”

“那凛还没回去，是在调查这个事情吗？那我也来帮忙吧。”

为什么一脸吃惊的表情啊。

“怎么了嘛？作为盟友我不应该帮忙吗？”

“……嘛，没什么，那就明天帮忙找一下咒刻吧。今天的话，已经结束了。”

说是因为每天都会出现新的，但是处理掉咒刻的话，在不完全的情况下也不会贸然发动结界。

“……那，再见？”

这样的话，就跟凛告别了。

不过女孩子还是跟在身后下楼了。

……老实说，真是整个人都不自在。

但是，走出教学楼，看见的却是躺倒在地上的女孩子。

……是美缀。

有什么袭击过来了，推开凛的一瞬间，手臂就被钉子一样的东西贯穿。

——那个，一定是凶手。

“……等一下，卫宫君！”

等凛回过神来叫住士郎的时候，少年已经头也不回的追了上去。

喂，那个，是英灵吧。

“怎么了，凛？”

“archer？刚好，卫宫君刚才去追凶手了，大概是英灵吧——”

“——”

想要迈动的脚步控制住了，男人冷硬地说。

“——那不是正好。”

女孩子看也没看他，跪在美缀的身旁施展魔术做应急的治疗。

“这个时候还说什么傻话！快去！我还要处理美缀的事情，没有空跟你扯这个！”

……完全，被骂回来了。

男人扯动了下唇角，还是转身追了上去。

 

 

 

 

 

 

36

勉强没有被杀。

只能这样说而已。

投影出emiya的双剑也只是这样而已。

最后也是emiya到达，那个英灵就撤退了。

“——真是命大啊小鬼。”emiya瞥了眼跌坐地上的人，就追了上去。

小鬼撇了撇嘴自己爬了起来，看着一瞬间没了影的两个人，也只好回去找凛。

在路上碰见了。

“先回去吧。”

说是已经把美缀那边处理好了。

说是要处理伤口，就先去了凛家里，archer也差不多同时到。

“怎么样？”

“追到附近追丢了。”那家伙摊开手无奈地说。

“附近？那master也是在附近吗？”凛思索着，把医药箱扔给了archer。

“做什么？”

“给卫宫君包扎啊。”凛理所当然地说道。

“——我为什么要给小鬼包扎？你到底把英灵当成什么？”

皱着眉头的抗议也全都被驳回。

“这个你不是早就知道了？我要好好想一下，你就给他包扎下也不会死。”

“会死。就让小鬼流血致死不是很好吗。”archer无比果断地说着。

“别说不可能的事情啊。真是的，一遇见卫宫君的事情，archer你就在撒娇。不接受反驳，胡闹也要有个限度。”

抱着手臂坐在沙发上的女孩子下了结语。

“——”

就算那个家伙想要反驳也只会被说在撒娇而已。

……真是厉害啊，远坂。

果然远坂和emiya相处的不错啊。

“ 他虽然有些乖僻但是个好家伙。别看他那样，其实他就像个孩子，相处起来还是挺有趣的。 ”远坂这么说的。

看着那家伙臭着脸拎着药箱乖乖坐过来，忍不住有些羡慕了啊。

什么时候能够跟这家伙好好相处呢。

……总觉得遥遥无期啊。

那家伙坐过来也只说了句，“手，拿过来。”就不吭声地扯过他的手拿酒精消毒。

“……好疼。”

“哼，自讨苦吃。”

……果然，被说了。

不过，出乎意料地放轻了动作。也不看他，就盯着伤口小心地消毒、包扎。

感觉上次被emiya包扎伤口也是很久以前的事情了，不过，本来就是给emiya包扎的机会比较多。

……虽然总是被说，但却被很好地保护了吧。

那家伙包扎完，就片刻不等地灵体化了。

有那么不想要见到他吗？

“——总之，卫宫君，接下来在学校里要小心了。学校里有master这件事情应该再明显不过了，而且你的身份也已经暴露了。”

“那，关于学校里的master的身份远坂有什么想法吗？”

“……这倒没有了。老实说，我并没有感到学校里有具备master资质的人。虽然冬木除了远坂家之外也有另一个魔术世家，但是，那一家也已经没落了。”

“另一家？”

“唔，你也认识啦，间桐家，不过间桐慎二并不具备魔术师的资质……诶，要是那个孩子的话……”凛说着陷入了沉思。

慎二吗？刚才倒是看到了……不过，就算出现在树林里也不一定跟那个英灵有什么关系吧？而且凛也这么说了。

“那个孩子？”

“……不，没什么。”凛自己否定了自己的想法。

“——那，我想问一下，为什么英灵会袭击master以外的人类？”

 "就是为了在圣杯战争中获胜。Servant吸收越多人的精神魔力积蓄的也就越多。学校里那个Master的计谋，正是以全体学生为祭品，来强化自己的Servant。"

    "什么——把学生当作祭品，这家伙没毛病吧！？"

“嘛，如果学校里的结界张开了的话，大家大概都会被吸取魔力致死的吧。不过这样的事情我绝对不会允许。”

女孩子淡淡地说明着。

“总之，明天放学后继续寻找线索吧。”

这个是必须的，绝对不能放任那家伙做这种事情。

“那我也差不多该回去了。”

saber大概已经生气了吧。

“啊——archer，你送卫宫君回去。”

“——知道了。”

英灵现出身形，凝视着士郎。

那绝对没有什么善意。

要说的话。

……大概是杀气腾腾的吧。

不过凛也没放在心上，放心地让两人离开了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

37

一路emiya都隐身着。

一路士郎都觉得背后冷风嗖嗖的。

然后踏进了家门，果然老爹的结界完全没有动静啊。

“emiya，还在吗？”

“——叫住我做什么？总不会是什么为了加深友谊这样傻的理由吧。”

男人充满敌意的实体化了。

“是的话就不可以吗。”

要说的话，也没有什么理由。

“我跟你可不存在什么友谊。”

如果真要说有什么理由的话。

“——只是想跟你呆在一起也不可以吗？”

“唔……”那家伙愣了一下，烦躁地别开了视线，“一天天都在说什么傻话，你是受虐狂吗？”

“不是傻话啊，也没有那种属性啦。是emiya自己总在撒娇而已。”

“什么——你要在这里死的话也成全你。”

那家伙满是杀意地看了过来。

“嘛，远坂在的话也会是这个结论的吧？”

“哼。”那家伙闭了下眼，把杀意压了下去，“你到底有什么事。”

……真的没有什么事。

不过说出来的话，大概……不，绝对会被揍吧。

“说起来，emiya也想要圣杯吗？”

迫不得己，问了这样的问题。

“——圣杯？哦，能实现人类愿望的邪恶宝箱啊。那种东西我才不要。我的愿望，用那种东西根本没有办法实现。”

英灵轻蔑地下了断言。

可是这样的话又为什么要成为servant？

“身不由己啊。我根本没有自由意志。”

这样回答的。

士郎沉默了下来。

没有自由意志，这样的事情，在见到那个无法控制住自己对他举刀相向的emiya的时候就已经知道了。

“——那，无法用圣杯视线的愿望是什么？”

问了明明知道的问题。

“这种事情，小鬼你不是早就知道了吗？——就是杀了你啊。怎么，小鬼，问我这个是要好心地帮我视线吗？”

如果杀了你就说不定就能连自己一起杀死。

就算无法实现也无所谓了。

就算只是乱发脾气吧。

——只要杀死过去的许下错误理想的自己。

这样的事情，不用圣杯也可以做到。

……那，为什么没有做？

少年并没有问出这个问题。

emiya不会杀死自己这样的事情，自己再清楚不过。emiya再怎么乱发脾气也清楚他自己只是在迁怒而已。

他想要杀死的，只有自己本身而已。

想要否认的，也只有自己。

所以。

“抱歉啊，emiya。”

emiya做不到的话，他也不会去帮emiya。

因为。

“毕竟我想要和emiya在一起。”

向前走了一步，迎上男人冰冷的目光。

凝视着站在门口的男人。

自己，眼睁睁看着他破碎而无能为力的人。

“我想要和emiya一起活着，看着理想的实现。”

“——你忘了吗？我已经死了。”

……

钢灰色的眼睛冰冷的看着少年执着的凝视，说出残酷的真相。

emiya的话语会伤害emiya。

已经死了。

所以，无所谓理想，亦无所谓未来。

“我知道啊。”

眼睁睁地看着的。

抱住哭泣的时候，怀里的身体温度渐渐消散，而呼吸也早已失去。

所以。

绝不想要再经历一次。

“——emiya，我喜欢你。”

所以。

就算前方地狱也好。

就算emiya只剩下残骸。

也要拉着这样的emiya一起，留存在这个地狱上。

他看着那家伙愣住的模样，抬手抱住他的脖子，将愣着的人拉扯下来。

脖子被死死的抱住。

连唇舌也被死死地纠缠着。

绝不可能放手。

绝对要和emiya在一起。

绝对要一起实现理想。

……这就是，你真正的心愿吗？

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

38

……被推开这种事情士郎一点也不意外。

被这家伙心情复杂地看了眼，但却没有被嘲讽。这家伙的视线越过他看向了后面，皱起了眉头。

后面？

后面是起居室的门……

他扭头看过去，扒着客厅门的藤姐僵硬地指着他，半天说不出话来。身旁还有整个人当机的樱，以及唯一比较镇定的saber。

感觉血一下子就冲到了脑门。

“哇啊，你们什么时候出现在这里的？！”

藤姐居然可以悄无声息地出现？！啊不对，被看到了！不对……

士郎也整个人陷入了混乱之中。

“小鬼。”

被emiya拍了拍肩膀，也不知道是让他镇静下来，还是同情，好歹是把士郎的魂叫了回来。士郎深吸了口气，拍了拍还有些发烫的脸颊。

总之，先说明白。

那边的两个人还跟石化了似的一动不动。

“……呃，没事吧？藤姐？樱？”

还是没有反应。

……嘛，先做饭吧。

“emiya，要不，你吃了饭再走？”

士郎完全不抱有希望地询问着。

emiya用微妙的眼神盯着他“……真让人吃惊啊小鬼，这种时候还要去做饭吗？”

“嘛，到了饭点没有食物的话，藤姐才会炸的吧。”

虽然脸上的热度还没有下去，不过，已经镇静下来了。

“而且，就是这样嘛，没有好解释的啊。说明白就好了。”

不管樱和藤姐是怎么样的反应，这样的事情也都没有可以改变的可能。

“呒……”

大概是被这样的话噎住了，emiya没有说什么，直接从士郎身边走了过去，帮saber把石化了的人搬回起居室。

“……”

不过，虽然光线有些暗，这会儿士郎倒是注意到那家伙脸上也还有未退散的红色。

一言不发地走过去的时候，更像是觉得窘迫的样子。

……等一下。

走进去了？

……这是答应留下来吃饭了？

士郎连忙冲进了客厅，那个家伙，已经驾轻就熟地走进了厨房，穿上了围裙。

……诶？

“小鬼还是想想怎么说明吧。”拿起菜单的英灵警告地瞥了眼士郎。

敢乱说话的话，就等着吧。

“哈哈……我知道了。”

士郎也只能干笑着答应了，坐在了自己的位置上。

“士郎……”

“学长……”

两个人机器一样一节一节地把头转了过来。

……真可怕啊。

“呃，先喝口茶，冷静下。”

士郎给两人一人倒了杯水。

藤姐颤抖地端起水杯，一口气全闷了，然后啪地一下放在桌子上。

“士郎！你居然瞒着姐姐谈恋爱！！”

……原来这个是重点吗。

“呃，也没有隐瞒嘛，emiya也还没有答应。”

砰。

……呃，厨房里的菜板是被狠狠地剁了一下吗？

该怎么说呢，顾及着藤姐没有被放杀气，该说是幸运还是不幸呢。

“呒……这么可怜吗。好吧，那就先原谅你了。”

……没有其他的问题吗？

士郎也只能干笑着接受了原谅。

旁边的樱垂着头看着茶杯里泛起的水纹，抿着唇半天才问了一句。

“学长……喜欢男孩子？”

“算是吧。不过我也只喜欢emiya而已。”

“……是吗……”

回应也只是喃喃的自语而已，也看不清樱的表情。

“如果樱觉得难受的话，我很抱歉。”

但是也不会改的吧，前辈。

果然是前辈啊。

樱摇了摇头。

“没有，不是前辈的问题，是我自己的问题。”

“不就喜欢男孩子嘛，樱，看开点……诶？？？？？”边吃着零食边拍了拍樱肩膀的藤姐突然发出了惊呼，“男孩子？？？”

“……藤姐，这是很显然的事情吧。”

……受不了，刚才震惊半天到底在震惊什么啊。

“那，士郎是女孩子？”

藤姐狐疑的眼光看向了士郎。

“我是男孩子还是女孩子藤姐你不清楚吗……”

完全晕了吧。

这家伙。

不过，没有感到杀气，也没有被威胁……emiya不会气晕了吧。

士郎小心地瞄了一眼，就愣住了。

并不是生气的样子。

那家伙正颠着菜锅，嘴角稍微弯了一点，带出了些许的笑意。

还是这样啊。

仿佛这样感叹着。

有多久没看到他笑了呢。

回到自己曾经的家，是不是稍微，轻松了一些呢？

……那样的话，就太好了。

这样想着，不由露出了微笑。

那大概是很温柔的笑意吧。

……那是，前所未见的，真实的笑容。

但映在了樱的眼睛里，却让她的心沉了下去。

……前辈，很喜欢emiya先生吧。

女孩子垂下了眼眸，抿住了唇角。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

39

……没事吧，樱。

与和平时一样吵闹的藤姐，和虽然板着脸但完全被厨房的香气吸引了的saber相比，得到了答案就沉默着的女孩子让士郎有些在意。

虽然并不是吵闹的性子，女孩子平时还是会更开朗一些，并不会是这样沉闷的样子。

虽然也像平时一样帮忙端菜之类的。

但果然还是有些事情的吧。

菜刚端上桌子，门铃就响了起来。

站在门口的是红色的女孩子。

“……远坂？”

“干嘛一脸吃惊，archer跟你走了半天也没有回来，我过来看下不是很正常吗？”

……倒也是。

“倒是卫宫君，不请我进去坐坐吗？”

“诶？？”

“干嘛啊，你不是也去过我家吗，而且又不是第一次了，怎么？archer可以进我不可以？”

“那倒不是……”

“那么打扰了，起居室可以吧？”

“等，等一下啊！你这样没有问题吗？”

跑到男生家里？

“好了啦好了啦，而且明明都喜欢archer了，有什么好担心的啊。间桐学妹不也经常来吗？”

已经咚咚咚地走了进去。

什么啊，跟emiya有什么关系。而且樱是樱啊，“你啊，无所谓也有个限度吧！”

“在吃饭吗？我也还没有吃饭欸，拜托了——”

走到起居室的门前，坐在桌子前的三个……阿不两个女孩子和藤姐已经迫不及待地开吃了。

要说藤姐是女孩子那还是算了吧。

虽然闻着味道就觉得很棒了，不过，连心情低落的樱也很幸福地在享用美食——太好了啊。

“啊，藤村老师，间桐学妹，saber，晚上好。”入侵者非常自然地打了个招呼。

沉浸在美食中的女孩子们和藤姐也很自然地回应，就又埋头继续吃饭。

视线转移到准备脱下围裙的emiya身上。

“这么晚了吗……！”

那家伙看见远坂就瞪大了眼，与其说是吃惊的话，也许更是懊恼地捂住了头。

“抱歉，凛。”

“这个没有关系。不过还有饭吗？”

“有。我多做了一份准备带回去。”

将本来准备装入饭盒的食物盛盘一起端了出来，三人也坐在了桌边。

红色的女孩子坐到了樱的身边。

“可以吗？”

“可……可以的，学姐。”女孩子小心翼翼地瞄了眼身旁优雅地坐着的女孩子，紧张地攥住了筷子。

“士郎，再来一碗！”迅速解决一碗饭的藤姐，心满意足地宣布。

士郎去盛饭的时候，她还期待地在座位上晃来晃去。

然后。

刚才……好像……

“诶诶诶？？？这个时间远坂为什么会在这里！！”

藤姐突然蹦了起来，指着远坂大吼。

“要说干什么，当然是在吃晚饭啊。藤村老师也是大晚上在这里才比较不合理的吧？”

远坂淡定地放下筷子，反将了一军。

士郎觉得自己完全不需要听下去，也知道藤姐不是对手。

果然，藤姐最后也只能愤愤接受远坂在这里吃饭，并且还要留下来复习备考的事实。

……说起来复习备考什么的，也完全没有听说的吧？

不过，已经很晚了，最近冬木实在有些危险啊。而且，在树林里见到了慎二……

“啊，对了，樱和藤姐今天晚上就留下来吧？已经很晚了。一直住也可以。”

“诶？”

几个人都疑惑地看了过来。

“就是冬木最近不新闻总说什么集体晕倒啊的，学校里也是，晚上就更危险了吧。”

“……小鬼，你太乱来了。”

晚上并没怎么说话的emiya都说了他。

唉，事实上，自己也觉得很乱来。

“抱歉，说了让你为难的话，是我不好。”

还是低下头来道歉吧。

“那我们就不客气了。”

回答着的却是微笑着的远坂。

不知道在想什么，迎着士郎诧异的目光，应承了下来。

……喂，这也太无所谓了吧。

头疼，不过，这样的话，樱应该也好答应些吧。

“那，樱呢？”

女孩子抿了下唇角，点了点头。

“麻烦学长了。”

好，那就先收拾一下了。

要准备三……不，四床被褥。

等一下。

远坂住下了的话，那emiya……

下意识地看了过去，那家伙还沉默地吃着饭，眉头纠结地皱着。

察觉了士郎的目光，也只是瞪了他一眼而已。

可以说很收敛了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

40

【士弓】在未来遇见你40

40

把前几天晾晒过的被子翻出来，给女孩子那边铺好了，回到自己屋里来给emiya也铺一个。

英灵悄无声息地在床铺边上现身了。

“emiya？还没有铺好，等一下哈。”

那家伙并没有回话，只是站在铺旁用奇怪的眼神凝视着他。

……额，是在抗议吗？

“如果要想睡别的屋的话得要明天啦，其他房间也没收拾过，女孩子那边也都在saber屋里。”

依然被注视着。

士郎也奇怪地抬头去看他。

“额……就忍一下吧？以前也不是没有在一起睡过。”

“不是这个。英灵不需要睡觉。”那家伙很头疼地闭了下眼。

“诶？可是saber不也正常睡觉吃饭的吗？并不是不可以的吧？emiya也好好像人类一样生活着吧？”

虽然是这么劝说着emiya，不过士郎倒不是不知道这家伙想要说什么啦。

毕竟被警告了啊。

果然还是要爆发了吗？虽然刚才藤姐在的时候忍住了……

“这个先不提。你到底在跟藤姐他们说些什么。”

那个家伙烦躁地瞪了过来。

“说什么的话，emiya你也听到了嘛。虽然emiya会不高兴啦，但是要在这样的事情上跟藤姐他们说谎我可做不到啊。”

“说谎？你难道是认真的吗？”emiya嗤笑了下，“喜欢上一个整天对你冷嘲热讽、喊打喊杀的家伙？”

很有自觉嘛。

这样的确是很丢人了。

啊，也有些火大了啊。

“是啊，怎么啦，不行吗。”

就喜欢上这样一个家伙不行吗。

“你是受虐狂吗？”那家伙嘲讽着，“听好了，你只是憧憬着作为你理想的我，要是把憧憬和什么情啊爱啊混淆了就太恶心了吧。”

“才没有混淆！”倏地一下站了起来，怒瞪着那个家伙，“是憧憬你啊，但也喜欢着你啊，你这家伙，被告白了就好好地接受或者拒绝啊，总是一味地否认别人算是什么啊！”

“哼，认真的？”那家伙烦躁地闭了下眼，蔑视地睨着瞪过来的小鬼，“那你倒是看清楚啊？”

这样轻蔑地说着，那个家伙就在士郎的面前，撤去了武装，裸.露出男性强健的身躯。

“看清楚，这个身体，毫无疑问是跟你一样的男性，并且，倒退十年，没有英灵化之前跟你现在的身体一模一样，那个时候也见过的吧。”

……哇啊……什么啊，已经听不清这家伙在说什么了。

被那家伙扯住了手，贴在他胸膛的肌肉上。

大概是用了很大的意志力才控制住自己保持着僵住的状态。

但是，不行了，感觉头顶都要冒烟了。

啊啊啊，冷静，以前也不是没有见过。

……啊啊啊啊，这家伙到底在做什么啊。

然后，那家伙仿佛笃定似的质问着。

“——你难道要跟我说，你想要抱‘自己’吗？”

抱、抱抱——

抱emiya？

不行了，完全炸开了。

看不到也知道自己整张脸也可能整个人都红透了。

下意识地，咽了下口水。

“不可能就不要乱说话啊小鬼。”

那家伙嗤笑着，扔开士郎的手，打算离开。

但是。

被反手抓住了。

然后。

小鬼整个人都冲了过来。

迎着吃惊地瞪大了眼的emiya，直冲冲地把人扑倒在地上。

倒在地上的时候还惊诧地瞪着上面的士郎。

……已经不知道自己在做什么了。

但是，必须要告诉这个家伙。

“并不是……不可能。”

因为不自觉地吞咽了下口水，话语中断了下。

直勾勾地盯着下面的emiya，感觉自己整个人都热腾腾晕乎乎的了。

那家伙笃定的模样被打碎了，视线，似乎也漂移了下。

“根本不可能。”

和方才一样笃定的语气，但是，只是在强撑着吧。

“觉得不可能的话，为什么还要问我啊。”

当做戏言的话，就不会来质问的吧。

“……只是受不了胡乱说话的小鬼太烦了而已。”那家伙别开头，闭上眼烦躁地说着，“要说可能你倒是试试啊。开始就会觉得恶心了吧。”

……试、试试。

那个家伙说真的似的毫无抵抗的样子躺在他的身下。

放手的话绝对会被说“果然觉得恶心了吧”之类的话吧。

完全不想被他小看。

少年炽热的目光，emiya闭上眼睛都觉得自己要被烧出个洞出来。

但在这里认输像什么啊。

承认小鬼是对的吗。

开什么玩笑。

视线仿佛黏着在emiya的身上，移开来的时候感觉自己用了全身的力气，松开emiya，移开来的时候也尽量不去看他。

没有力气去站起来了，就这样坐在emiya的身边。

但是，这家伙就在自己身后，毫无防备的，赤身裸体的样子，这样的认知就让人受不了了。

不是没有见到过。

但是那时候通常都是这家伙受伤啊什么的。

……啊，真是的，干嘛啊。

“怎么，小鬼觉得恶心了吗？”

果然被说了。

但是控制住自己就不错了，没有心情跟他吵了。

“……没有啊，老实说现在已经硬了，但是，emiya只是嘴硬，并不是真的想要跟我做吧？”

所以，只能忍住了啊。

“什么——说什么我嘴硬，你才是吧？”

啊，火大了的样子，但是没有得到回应的那家伙却沉默了下来。

“……做吧。”

那家伙突然小声嘟囔了句。

……听错了吗。

“这么说，就能做下去吗？”

倒不是嘲讽的口吻，询问似的。

但也并不是期待或者是反问的样子。

大概是自己也不知道想要什么答案的询问。

“诶诶诶？”

没有听错吗？

“emiya不要真么说啊，真做下去了emiya你要怎么办啊。”

“——那你就做吧。”

emiya干脆地，回答着。

“如果你真的做的下去的话。“

但是，倒没有那种笃定他做不到的意味。

试试看。

只是这么说着。

但是。

不行了。

……完全，不行了啊。

emiya啊。

 

 

 

 


	25. 41

被小鬼突然扑了过来压在地上亲着。

但倒也没什么好吃惊的，自己夸口说的，所以也顺从地张开嘴，接受小鬼的唇舌。

大概是驾轻就熟了吧。

小鬼熟练地挑逗着他的唇舌，一寸寸地舔弄着口腔内的敏感点，轻咬着他的嘴唇。并不是激烈的，只是一贯的缠人的亲吻。带起轻微的电流，仿佛在心间搔挠一样流过。

小鬼整个人都趴在他的身上，腿就压在两腿之间的位置上，动的时候，并不光滑的衣服从自己身上摩擦过。

……到底为什么要撤掉武装啊。

有些埋怨前几分钟的自己。

盯着闭着眼睛认真地亲吻着自己的小鬼，也受不了地闭上了眼。

但却更清楚地感受到小鬼的动作。

舌头纠缠住自己的。

嘴唇贴着嘴唇。

呼吸也交错着。

双手僵硬地放在自己肩上。

为了吻得更深向前撑了下身体，衣服从胸前摩擦过。

硬挺的下身顶着自己的侧腰。

腿顶住了自己的下身。

……真是，糟糕啊。

但也没把小鬼推开来。

如果能做下去的话，那就做下去。

毕竟说了这样的话。

缠人的小鬼离开的时候唇边还拉出银丝，注意到这些的时候，脸就又红了。

不好意思地错开了视线。

真是够了啊。

“怎么，做不下去了？”

嗤笑道。

“……真的可以吗，emiya？”

却被这样询问了。

够了吧，这样的事情不要问啊。

“不做就滚开吧，臭小鬼。”

但这样的话，也形同默许的吧。

为什么会默许呢？

这样的疑问在意识到这件事情的时候就抛之脑后了，又亲了上去。

想要亲吻他，想要抚摸他。

可以吗。

在肩膀的手紧张地攥了起来，小心翼翼地向下移动。

亲一下，然后离开看着那家伙的反应。

手，摸到了锁骨。

那家伙视线瞥到一边，默许的姿态。

要说的话，泛红的脸颊似乎是带着些许不好意思。

被年幼者小心翼翼地抚摸着锁骨。

然后，忍不住地又亲了一下那家伙的嘴唇。

手，向下移动到心口。

饱满的胸肌下，心脏快速而有力地跳动着。

仿佛被回应了。

少年又亲了他一下。

那家伙别开了脸，他就亲在他脸颊上，亲在唇角上。

然后向下，亲在他的脖颈上，用嘴唇包裹住他的喉结。

可以吗？

舔着他的喉结，用手包裹住他的胸肌。

小心地揉弄了下。

感到自己紧贴着的身躯紧绷了下。

然后注意到，自己大腿顶着的emiya的分身不知道什么时候已经完全硬了起来。

“啊……硬了。”

小声地感叹了下。

“……闭嘴。”

那家伙难堪地闭上了眼。

“emiya对我也是有感觉的吧。”

向那家伙确认。

但是。

“谁跟你一样啊臭小鬼。被这样弄，没有反应才比较糟糕吧。”

被否认了。

不过，回想一下的话。

“……emiya在我亲你的时候就已经硬了吧。”

这家伙的话果然还是不能信啊。

心里也不由得窃喜了。

“——”

那家伙没有说话。

也没有拒绝他的动作。

于是更放肆地遵从自己的心愿揉弄起他胸前的肌肉，感受它在手心被揉捏变形，小小的乳头也硬了起来顶在他的手心。

“……唔……”

有些疼了吗，那家伙皱着眉哼了一声，但是，却也不像是痛呼。

但还是放纵了。

“我爱你。”

忍不住在那家伙耳边诉说着，去寻求回应。

呼吸扑撒在耳边，带起了红色，那家伙动了动脑袋，却也没有可以躲避的地方。

真可爱啊。

忍不住含住耳垂，小心地舔咬着。

那家伙也没有给出回应。

也没有拒绝。

为什么呢。

这家伙，很讨厌他的吧。

……心里闪过疑问，但更想要认为这家伙也会回应他。

不然为什么纵容了他。

手心顶着的乳头硬硬的一点彰显着自己的存在感，知道被纵容了，也就放肆地捏住那一点揉弄了起来。

揉弄的时候，那家伙的身体会不自觉地绷紧。有时会逃避似的扭动一下。如果用力了的话，还会闷闷的哼出声来。

忍耐的近乎气音的哼声。

但要说是痛呼，更像是撒娇似的声音。

并不是女孩子尖锐的声线，男性化的声音落在士郎耳中反而让士郎着迷地想要听到更多。

但是，只是偶尔会泄露出来而已。

那家伙紧闭着嘴忍着。

视线都蒙上了水雾，大概意识也不是很清醒了，但也忍着。

但是，褐色的皮肤上都泛起了红晕。

一贯披着坚硬的外壳的男人也仿佛柔软了起来，带上了些许色气。

“——emiya。”

果然，没救了。

不管是怎么样的emiya都只会让他着迷。

就算对他举刀相向。

就算总是用可恶的言语驱赶他。

就算是用厌恶的憎恨的眼睛凝视着他。

感到难受的时候也不由得窃喜自己被emiya的眼睛所注视。

无论如何，自己这一双眼睛也总是不自觉地追随着这个人。

想要看到更多的emiya，想要听到emiya的声音。

他放过红透了的耳垂，一路亲吻着向下，用嘴唇贴在emiya另一边的乳头上。

……蹂躏这里的话，会发出更多的声音吧。

那样的声音，也是因为这里会舒服的吧。

他一边用手蹂躏着左边的乳头，用嘴招待着右边的。小心翼翼地用舌头舔弄，小心翼翼地用牙齿轻咬。

要说的话也只是没有技巧地胡乱舔弄着，轻咬的时候带起的电流流窜过全身。

另一只手向下揉捏过劲瘦的腰部，沿着凸出的胯骨向下抚摸到略有些刺手的变得湿漉漉的阴毛，然后碰触到已经被他自己打湿了的硬挺。

僵硬地控制住了本能的反应，也依然被士郎的裤子蹭到，于是敏感的前端吐出了泪水，连士郎的裤子一起都变得湿漉漉的。

“都变得湿漉漉的了啊……”

含糊地含着那家伙的乳头感叹着。

那家伙用手遮住了脸。

“别含着……那里说……呒……话啊……”

感觉的到啊，被小鬼握住了下身。

啊啊啊，真是的，只是个什么也不知道的小鬼。

抚弄下身的动作要说的话和自己自慰的姿态无差，一样的起源连这种事的习惯也都一样。

但是，另一个人所带来的快感却孑然不同。

轻而易举地被挑逗起来，连头脑也昏沉了下去。

对这样的自己感到丢脸。

只是个什么也不知道的臭小鬼，却在小鬼没有任何技巧的动作下，仿佛食髓知味似的被唤醒了。

“唔……嗯……”

被小鬼直接吞下了下身，猝不及防的声音直接被emiya用手堵了回去。

捂住了自己的嘴。

是什么时候呢。

放过了胸前的乳头，移动到腿间，埋首在那家伙的阴毛里……

“——做什么……嗯……”

被舌头舔过了柱身，喉头包裹住了敏感的前端。

“……舒胡吗？”

小鬼含糊地询问着。

“嘶……别说……”

……牙齿，磕到了啊。

但是，被热乎乎地湿漉漉地包裹住了。

那家伙想要推开他的手，也不自觉地收紧了抓住了他的头发，疼。但是那家伙很舒服吧。

咬住了自己的手也会不小心泄露了声音。

双腿忍不住向里夹住，却被中间的士郎挡住了去路。

“小鬼……”

那家伙含糊地唤着。

被呼唤了的人觉得自己下身都是紧的。

然后就猝不及防被热流冲到了喉头，呛咳着退开来，但也满嘴都是emiya的东西。

那家伙回过神来就看见小鬼连嘴角都挂着自己东西的样子，视线就撇到了一边。

“叫你退开了。”

强撑着理直气壮地说道。

“……你只叫了我而已啊。”

真是的。

“哼，怎么，还要做下去？”

“这是当然的吧，只有emiya自己爽了而已吧。”

“是你自己磨磨唧唧的。”

“那你倒是教我啊。”

那家伙用古怪的目光看了过来。

“什么都不会就夸下海口啊。”

“……是啊怎么了嘛。”

就算是心虚，也刚回去。

“……真是的，我为什么要教小鬼啊。”错开了视线，抱怨似的嘟囔着。

用脚踢了下小鬼的肩膀。

“过去点，别碍事。”

“啊？哦……”

稍微退开了一些，视线却依然看着那个家伙。

那家伙也没有看过来，视线撇在一旁不知道盯着什么，他坐了起来，把自己刚才咬着的手的两指放进了嘴里。

就这样看着一边舔弄着。

舌尖，在淡色的唇间和手指旁偶尔露了出来。

视线不自觉地粘在那家伙的唇上。

大概，很棒。

他停下来了，分开了两条腿，露出刚才被士郎舔弄过的湿漉漉的分身，还有其后隐藏在阴影里的穴口。

那家伙吐出了被舔的湿漉漉的手指，将之探到自己下身。

“……呃……”

还是看着一边，皱起了眉头，抿住了唇角。

看不清手的动作。

但是，下身似乎又半硬了起来。

在做了什么。

手指，似乎探进了那个小穴，消失了。

士郎咽了下口水。

忍不住伸手探了过去。

手指，碰到了那家伙的穴口，那家伙的指根……

那家伙，整个人都僵住了，手上的动作也停了下来。

“——”

但并没有把小鬼扯开。

沉默地又动了手指。

整个人都红了吗？也可能之前的红色还没有下去。

——里面，可以进去吗？

近乎是着魔地想着，然后，也就贴着emiya的手指蹭了进去。

“——什……出去！……疼。”那家伙有些慌了，另一只手过来抓他的手，但小鬼已经直接把指尖蹭了进去。

“——好紧。”

动不了了。

“——你笨蛋吗？！”

被气急败坏地骂了。

那家伙也没敢直接把士郎的手拿开。

“额……抱歉。”

那家伙撇了撇嘴，自己把手撤了出来。

“什么啊，白痴小鬼。”

被骂了，但是，却也没有办法生出什么火气来，感觉手指紧紧地被小穴圈住了，里面也热乎乎湿漉漉的，手指动一下就能碰到emiya的内部。

“能进去吗……”

不禁疑惑着。

“……进不去所以小鬼快滚去……额……睡觉吧。”那家伙毫不留情地说着。

不过，碰到了一个地方的样子，让那家伙话都断了，紧紧地闭上了嘴，盯着一边。

既不想看自己，也不想去看什么也不知道的小鬼。

小鬼惊奇地探险似的摸索着emiya的内部。

指腹偶尔蹭过那个地方。

似乎是被发现了。

又探进了一根手指，一起揉弄了下那个地方。

“……揉这里，会舒服吗。”

发出了声音了吗，小鬼询问着。

“……不要问这种话啊。”

真是小鬼。

“要进来……呃嗯……就快进来……嗯……”

不要总玩那个地方啊。

感觉都要撑不住身体了。

“还是说……你已经不行了吗。”

顿了下才能把声音吞下去，说出完整的话来。

小鬼总算放过了那里，收回手去，但视线却还紧紧盯在那个地方。

“……那，emiya，我进去了？”

“——”

不要问啊。

但是也没有等待回答，早就已经忍到极限了的小鬼，横冲直撞了进去。

……真是……

就算被疼得眼前白了一下，倒也没把小鬼直接踹开。

放开已经撑不住的胳膊倒在了地上。

小鬼停了下来。

“……emiya?没事吧？”

“——没事。”

缓了一下，才回应道。

小鬼倒是镇静了些，小心翼翼地动了起来。坚硬的下身一寸寸地摩擦着内壁缓慢地抽动着。

疼痛的余韵很快就被这样的感觉冲散了。

但是，什么也不会的小鬼也只是盲目地抽动着。

偶尔才会从那个地方蹭过。

但是，这样反而更难熬了。

真是的啊，应该早点把小鬼踹开的。

不由后悔了起来。

小鬼还总是要问可以吗舒服吗的话。

“果然还是……应该……杀了你……”

“总这样说，emiya也没动手啊。”

“白痴……什么，嗯，也不知道。”

“emiya不说的话，我肯定什么都不知道的啊。”

“……哼。”

因为士郎的动作而断开来的话语也仿佛变得柔软了起来，紧紧盯着这样的emiya，士郎自己也被这种柔软充满了而感到满足了。

emiya。

那个家伙啊，就算喊打喊杀，也并没有一次真的下了杀手。

就算违背了那家伙的想法，最后也会被那家伙嘲讽之后纵容。

所以，这个家伙啊，一定也是如同我注视着他一样，一直注视着我的吧。

 


	26. 42-50

42  
emiya从余韵中回过神来的时候，整个人都被士郎八爪鱼似的抱住了。  
“——可以松开了吧小鬼。”  
小鬼却把脑袋埋他肩窝里，完全打算当没听到。emiya掐着他的后颈打算直接把人扯开的时候，小鬼才出了声。  
“……emiya为什么会知道……”  
“哈？”  
“以前……emiya也做过吗？”  
近乎自言自语地嘟囔着。  
问什么啊，这种东西谁会想知道啊！以为是谁的错——  
emiya抓着士郎的后颈，觉得自己脸都在抽搐。  
“——小鬼你以为谁都跟你一样变态吗？这个事情问你自己——”  
“……嗯……”  
刚要发火，就感到身上的重量沉了下去。  
压着恼火把小鬼揪起来，小鬼就已经闭上了眼睛，睡了过去。这样也完全没有醒来。  
……什么啊。  
“啧。”  
把小鬼放到旁边的被褥上，看着小鬼沉睡的面容再怎么不爽也都压了下去。  
“臭小鬼。”  
随便地揪过被子给他盖上。  
“——”  
算了，跟个什么都不知道的小鬼发什么火。  
什么——  
——站起来的时候被小鬼拉着手直接扯了下去，好险才撑住了身体没直接砸在小鬼身上。  
但是，被睡迷糊了的小鬼又一次纠缠上来的时候。  
——就应该直接把小鬼砸死。  
emiya这么想着。  
——————————————  
大概是一个小时前，saber过来打算找士郎的时候，看见凛正站在士郎房间门口。  
僵在那里，没有开门，也没能走开。  
“凛……？”  
女孩子一寸一寸地转过了头，脸上一下子炸开似的变红了。  
saber走了过去。  
但是，刚迈开一步，就被女孩子一下子冲了过来，拉着手跑开了。  
“凛？怎么了？我要找士郎有些事……”  
跑到了门廊，才停了下来喘着气。  
“呃……”凛的视线漂移了下，“其实我也有事情找他。”  
“？？”  
那为什么到这里来？  
saber眼睛里都是疑惑。  
……真可爱啊。  
为听到了不该听的东西的自己哀悼了一秒钟，凛绽开了笑脸：“这个嘛，但是士郎在和archer聊一些男孩子之间的话题，不方便我们听到，所以，我们先在起居室等一下吧？”  
“这样嘛？那好的。”saber认真地点了点头。  
……相信了……  
无力的同时想到起居室里还有两个，凛不由得抱怨为什么自己要做这种事情啊。也还是认命地去起居室里牵制住另外的两只。  
“难得在一起，我们玩个游戏吧？”  
这样笑眯眯地建议着。  
心里却想把那两只撕了。  
……那俩家伙啊。  
真是的，居然让淑女听到那样的声音。

 

 

 

 

 

 

43  
大概是梦见了过去。  
过去的自己和过去的emiya。  
那时候emiya还算是个坦率的家伙，但也不总是把理想挂在嘴边，倒是小时候的自己总跟他说理想理想的。  
那家伙沉默的但是却无比努力的去实现理想。  
总是出现在最危险的地方。  
努力去拯救了一些人。  
既没有收取金钱，也没有什么诉求。  
他的目的是什么？  
小时候的自己说是为了救人。  
他们也无法理解。  
这样的人对于其他人来说大概是妨碍吧。  
唯一理解的人一路跟着他，一路看他受伤看他战斗却也帮不上什么忙，最后连说的话也变成了武器攻击了那个家伙。  
因为有人能够得到拯救，那个家伙也就束手就擒了。  
最后很满足地在自己的面前闭上了眼。  
就算看着那个家伙痛苦自己也无能为力，甚至也没有办法去阻止他。  
所以也只能努力跟上那个家伙的步子，一起去实现理想。  
可是。  
被理想消磨殆尽只余残骸的家伙最后被理想背叛了。  
生前没有办法实现理想的话，死后拥有了力量就算变成提线傀儡也可以拯救更多的人……  
明明是这样想的。  
但是，所出现之地已经没有生命可以拯救。  
所会做的也只有不停的杀杀杀。  
杀死罪魁祸首。  
杀死无辜之人。  
最后连想要救的人也会被杀死。  
明明警告过了，却连跟着自己的小鬼也差点杀死。  
这样的。  
绝对不是他所想要的。  
但却已经无法停止了。  
如果杀了过去的自己的话大概能停下来吧。  
只是大概，但是乱发脾气也好怎么样都行，把过去那个愚蠢的男人杀死吧。  
但是，那是自己看到大的小鬼。  
但是，那个臭小鬼说绝对不会后悔，绝对不会放弃。  
就算知晓末路只是地狱，也要和他一起走下去。  
小鬼说，想要和emiya在一起。  
想要亲吻emiya。  
喜欢emiya。  
爱。  
什么啊，连发个脾气也不让吗。  
然后一次也没有真正下去杀手。  
为什么啊。  
看看吧。  
试试吧。  
似乎有个声音在耳边诉说着。  
试试……会有好的结果吗？  
这样的记忆并不是不存在的。  
时常会出现在分灵或者本体身边的小鬼的记忆。  
小孩子固执地哭着说才不走呢，  
少年执拗地凝视着他说想要和emiya一起。  
青年搭着他的肩诉说自己的路。  
……然后，就以永恒的生命看着曾经的小鬼长大，变老。  
也许某一天小鬼也不在了。  
但是或许本体仍能在某个时刻看见他。  
……这样也未尝不可。  
……  
……这个，不是他的梦。  
是……emiya的？  
张开眼的时候，士郎盯着天花板，半天才意识到这一点。扭头去找emiya，人早就跑了，连被子都收了起来。  
士郎就只好憋着一股气爬起来穿衣服。  
什么啊那家伙，对长大了的他就可以好好相处，对他就要喊打喊杀的吗。

 

44  
emiya醒来把小鬼扯到一边，收拾好屋子，也没有什么事，在熟悉的又有些陌生的屋子里转了一圈，无所事事。  
曾经的居所。  
但也只是曾经的吧。  
不经意晃到了厨房，透过窗户看到乍亮的天光，叹了口气，也就围上了围裙开始准备早餐。  
“……前辈？”  
emiya顿了一下，回过头去。  
温婉的女孩子站在门口，看清了人不好意思地道歉：“emiya先生……不好意思，我看错了。”  
……脸色，不大好呢。  
“……没有关系。坐下等会儿吧，一会就好。”  
但是女孩子还是沉默地过来帮忙了。  
就算心情沉闷，也还是尽力向emiya露出笑容，装作一如平常的样子。  
明明不想要说话，但是，还是忍不住惊叹于emiya的厨艺。  
“还可以这样，好厉害。”  
这样的时候，沉沉的眼睛里才透出光亮来。  
可是，沉默下来的时候，却似乎更加沉寂了下来。  
“……emiya先生和前辈很像呢。”  
emiya动了动嘴皮，但忍住了没有反驳。  
好像他提起士郎，都会对女孩子造成伤害一般。  
女孩子将头发别到脑后，看着盛到盘子里精美的食物，笑了下。  
“……果然，没有办法讨厌emiya先生啊。”  
大概，类似哭泣般的笑容。  
像是风中吹落的残花。  
没有办法讨厌啊。  
前辈喜欢的人。  
感觉，突然之间，前辈身边多了好多人啊。  
大概已经没有她的位置了。  
……早就知道了不是吗，自己，并没有这种资格的啊。  
总觉得，眼前都有些模糊了。  
在一旁装盘的男人，停顿了下，装作没有听见女孩子的呢喃。  
“间桐小姐还是去休息下吧？”转而道。  
“诶？我没有关系。”女孩子连忙道。  
“来的时候就有一些，不过现在脸更红了的样子……还是不要勉强了，坐下量一下体温吧。”  
虽然，大概也没有什么用吧。  
“……好像是有点热……”樱用手背摸了摸自己的脸颊，“那……我看看。”  
她转过身，去找体温计。  
……咦，奇怪，怎么在晃。  
她迷迷糊糊地仰起头，发现自己被emiya抱了起来。  
那个人皱着眉头看着她。  
“你还是好好休息下吧。”  
……在说，什么呢？  
“樱！她怎么了？”  
“……发烧了吧。”  
结果一个早上就这样手忙脚乱的过去了，想要质问emiya的话也在看到樱倒下的时候暂且吞了下去。  
……嘛，有藤姐在也不方便。  
将发烧了的樱托付给了saber，到了学校之后，士郎也还是有些担心。  
……倒也不是不相信saber，但是，saber看起来就很缺乏生活气息的样子……啊对，就是有仆从照顾着的那种，她知道怎么照顾病人吗？  
但是saber拍着胸脯说放心吧士郎。  
士郎也说不出什么来，只好怀揣着不安去上学。  
凛也是有些担心的样子，但似乎转化为了动力，格外卖力地要找到学校里的master。还推测一成就是那个master。  
……怎么说呢，这样的事情，怎么说都很难以想象啦。  
不过为了避免两个人打起来，士郎还是跟凛保证会确认这件事情。  
方法嘛，简单直接点，看看有没有咒印就可以了。  
于是也很顺利地在傍晚消除刻印的时候就告诉凛，不是一成。  
不过，一成也说，寺里来了个奇怪的女人，是葛木老师的未婚妻的样子。  
“这样的话，一样住在柳洞寺的葛木老师的嫌疑就很大了啊。”  
于是很干脆地敲定晚上要去试探下葛木老师的计划之后。  
“……说起来，从早晨士郎就有话想跟archer说吧？不如就在这里说清楚。不要总是在我面前一付欲言又止的样子啊。真是够了。”梦里都能看见你俩，太够了。  
少女这样说道。  
灵体化的emiya肯定也在附近，但是，就算凛这样说，他也没有现身的打算。  
“……的确有话要跟emiya说。”少年的表情严肃了起来，“emiya，你明明看到了未来的我，为什么还想要杀了我……不，要说的话，emiya你是想从我这里得到答案吧。”  
“那个我，和emiya不一样，大概是跟我连此时此刻的说的话都一样经历过的吧。”  
“那么，我绝对不会后悔，这样的事情，他绝对也已经说了才对。”  
所以，为什么。  
“……啊，说了。”  
英灵终于现出了身形，  
一样的，原封不动的，对本体说了。  
不管是坚持理想也好。  
还是告白也罢。  
……都说了。  
“那为什么？”  
“嘛，也许是看着这张蠢脸就忍不住揍下去吧，谁知道呢？一个小鬼能给出什么答案？要说的话，大概想要在胡乱说话之前杀掉吧。”  
那样的话，可以击溃的吧。  
如果杀死这一个的话，也可以的吧。  
但是，也一样没有成功。  
这里的记忆不会被本体获得，所以下一次也会进行一样的尝试。  
然而，  
……不论怎么样，也会得到一样的，决不放弃的答案。  
那样坚定而执拗地对着已经放弃了的自己说。  
长大了的士郎也好，现在的士郎也罢。  
都一样坚定地说着绝对不会放弃。  
一样的说着一样的答案。  
……真的会有这样的家伙啊。  
这样的事情已经了解到了。  
所以，也并不是不知道这样的结果吧，那又是怀抱着什么而重复着的呢。  
……难道是，对这家伙，从一开始，就怀有期待吗……

 

  
45  
第一次见到未来的士郎是在什么时候。  
这样的问话本身就不准确。  
对于英灵来说没有时间的概念，对在各个时间点做清理的守护者来说，哪一个先发生哪一个后发生的这样的事情也没有任何意义。  
就像每一个出现的英灵Emiya都能投影出干将莫邪、螺旋剑一样。  
并不是在此之前接触过干将莫邪或者螺旋剑，而是，存在过接触了干将莫邪或者螺旋剑的Emiya，所以所有的Emiya都保留了这份记忆。  
同样，每一个英灵Emiya也有着本体见到士郎的所有记忆。  
幼年的，少年的，青年的。  
若以士郎的时间来看的话，第一次大概是五战过后吧。  
那个小鬼看见他就欢天喜地地扑过来，要像之前一样踹开来，但看眼神也知道这个是知道了什么的小鬼。  
这一次，可以好好回应我了吧？emiya。  
“什么啊，emiya就不可以像回应那家伙一样回应我吗。”  
——看吧，说了一样的话。  
“——我什么时候回应过那家伙？”  
但果然，还是一起揍了比较好。  
“绝对有！我看到了。”小鬼不甘心的嚷嚷着。  
“放弃吧小鬼，你以为谁都跟你一样变态吗？而且，那个不是和你一样吗？你非要幻想我回应过的话，就在幻想中自我满足吧。”  
“不一样！emiya对他说了的话，为什么不能对我说啊！”  
“……你是现在耳朵就已经不好使了吗？”  
这家伙说着还夸张地摊开手摇摇头，同情似的叹气。  
“emiya——”  
……有什么，张开了。  
“什么……”  
emiya也皱起了眉头。  
“是结界，张开了。”  
“刚才不是消除了刻印吗？”  
“……大概，主要的还在吧。”  
猜测明天才会有动作，结果今天就已经忍不住了吗……  
但是，这个绝对不能放着不管。  
“archer，感觉得到其他英灵吗？”  
“麻烦大了啊。”那家伙严肃了起来，恢复了冷静透彻的战士的模样，“有两个……一个大概在一楼，另一个，可能在顶楼。”  
“什么……有一个是master？”  
“也许吧。”  
就算是master，那也是和英灵差不多的了吧。  
凛思考了下，就果断地决定了。“那，archer，你去一楼，我俩去顶楼。”  
emiya应了一声，直接从两人面前隐去了身行。  
上去的路上，见到的学生都倒在地上。  
还是士郎让她冷静点，人都还活着。  
但是，这样下去，别说他们会没命，连他俩都会死。  
然而，他们找到了的是间桐慎二。  
“哟。”  
他扯开了笑容，坐在桌子上跟他俩打招呼。  
桌子旁边，紫色的英灵埋首在一个女孩子的颈间，察觉到来人，抬起蒙着眼睛的脸来，嘴唇上染满殷红的鲜血……

 

  
46  
折腾下来，四个人（学校门口遇见了赶过来的saber）回到家的时候已经七点多了，与葛木老师七点回家的作息已经错开了，不过就算有时间，凛和士郎也没有心情去试探葛木老师是不是master这件事情了。  
凛和士郎在Rider的攻击下逐渐败退的时候，那个英灵，丢下了慎二，消失了。  
那并不是因为灵体化。  
那个英灵，像是突然离开了一样，连学校里的结界也跟没有人支撑似的突然消失了。  
“喂！Rider？开什么玩笑。”  
就算凛向慎二攻击，那个英灵也没有出现。  
慎二也在两人靠近的情况下吓得跑了。  
……毫无疑问坐实了Rider离开了的推测。  
不过，要说离开的话，更像是被咒印直接召去了，跨越时间空间的界限，直接地，离开了这里。  
……而且，英灵也不会抛下master逃走的吧，还是在自己占有绝对优势的情况下。  
Rider的master另有其人。  
这样的事情凛不说出口，士郎也知道了。  
“间桐家的master，另一个的可能……你明白了吗，卫宫君？”  
在进门前的时候，凛严肃下来向士郎确认道。  
“只能是樱了是吧？这个我知道了。”  
虽然是很吃惊了，不过，一路上也已经镇静下来了。  
“你真的明白了吗？”看着士郎如常的模样，凛反倒皱起了眉头，“如果间桐学妹是master的话，就是敌人了。”  
“唔……我觉得樱的话是不会让Rider做那种事的，大概是慎二吧。如果樱能控制住rider的话就没有什么关系。樱又不是坏人。”  
“那要是樱想要圣杯呢？”  
被emiya瞪了啊。  
“——这个我知道了。如果那样的话，我也会跟樱战斗的。要我让saber束手就擒被杀死，那也不可能的吧。”士郎也认真的回复了，“不过，先结盟也可以吧？”  
该怎么说呢？说得太坦率干脆了，反而有些天真的让人觉得并没有理解的感觉。  
……但也没毛病。  
“……如果间桐学妹没有意见的话，先结盟当然可以。”  
不，要说的话，这家伙就没想到一回来就受到攻击的情况吗。  
就算对士郎感到无言以对，凛还是怀着保留态度地赞同了士郎的想法。  
“不过，先试探下间桐学妹的态度吧。”  
saber也赞同地颔首。  
emiya既没有反对也没有赞同。  
打开门的时候，就看见了樱站在门口。  
什么时候在的呢，听见了多少呢。  
女孩子温顺地垂着眉眼，问好。  
“欢迎回来。”  
但是，这样如常的平静被凛直接打碎了。  
“说什么欢迎回来……你听到了对吧？”  
女孩子攥紧了自己的裙子，低着头抿住了唇角。  
那是……沉默地承受着的姿态。  
凛皱起了眉头。  
真是的，就好像她在欺负她似的。  
“呃，凛……”连士郎也阻止似的叫住了她。  
凛火大地噔噔噔从樱身旁走了过去，但是女孩子却并没有行动。  
她站住了。  
“还站着做什么，进来说啊。”  
真是的，明明还在发烧吧，不在床上好好躺着起来干什么啊。  
“诶？”  
女孩子惊诧地扭头看过去，但是，凛已经径直进了起居室了。  
“进去吧，樱。”  
士郎也叹了口气说道。  
其后的saber也向她点头示意。  
她看向emiya的时候，他皱起了眉，但也没有说些什么。  
大抵也是默认的姿态。  
迟疑地，她走向起居室，她中途停下来去看士郎。  
士郎也鼓励地看着她。  
就像以前一样。  
如果……能够不和前辈为敌的话。  
如果……能够不和姐姐为敌的话……

 

 

 

 

 

 

47  
“你要跟我和卫宫君为敌吗？”

“……我不想跟前辈做敌人，但是，哥哥……”

凛干脆地打断了她，“不关慎二什么事，只有你自己的意愿。”

“自己……？”女孩子有些茫然的样子，她的手指紧张地搅在一起，大概过了有一会儿，她笃定地点头：“我……我绝对不会跟前辈为敌。”

“那再问一个问题，你能控制住Rider，不是听从慎二或者别的什么人，而是你自己的命令……让她停止狩猎，而你和她跟我们结盟吗？”

“……”

“可以。”

女孩子并不能确定这样的事情，但是，她的英灵Rider代替她回话了。

在她的身后现出身形来。

蒙住的眼睛看向了凛，英灵笃定的说。

“如果你们能够保护樱的话，我就听从命令，停止狩猎，接受结盟。”

“这当然……啊，疼！emiya你做什么啊！”

士郎话刚出口就被人一个爆栗直接揍趴在桌子上。看都不用看，就算被揍晕了也知道是谁做的啊。  
“当然是阻止某个白痴说蠢话啊。”揍人的家伙理直气壮。  
“什么啊，保护同伴不是理所当然的事情吗？”  
又没有什么问题。  
“什么都没搞明白就答应，还不是蠢话吗？”那家伙嘲讽地扯开了唇角说道，却没有等士郎反驳就质问了那边的女性英灵。“并肩作战时的保护是保护，保护弱小也是保护，Rider，你的保护是哪种？”  
“英灵之间的战斗不需要魔术师的参与，我自己就够了。要说的话，你那边的……士郎是吧，不也一样吗。”  
女性的英灵沉稳地回答着。  
总觉得自己完全是躺着中枪啊。  
“呃……这么说也没错啦。”  
不过士郎的确也没得反驳，作为魔术师来说供魔和魔术都很糟糕啊，和凛完全没有可比性。  
这点士郎还是很有自知之明的。  
但是这样的话说出口就被身旁的emiya垂下眼眸瞪了一眼……不，应该说刮了一眼。  
……呃，好吧，好像是有些拆emiya的台。不过这家伙平时说的比这个过分多了吧。  
“的确，小鬼作为魔术师完全不合格，嗯，应该说连魔术师也称不上。”  
……看吧，果然说了。  
士郎撇了撇嘴。  
那家伙的视线回到Rider的身上。  
“……不过，勉强来说的话，他还能够自保。要说他不够格的话，跟小鬼对上还让小鬼撑到我抵达的你更不够格吧？”  
……一样不中听的话啊。但是……算是认同吗？  
士郎瞄了那家伙一眼，对方看也没看他，就有些怀疑，是不是自己理解错了？  
……应该，可能，大概……没听错吧。  
士郎抿住了唇角，压下自己的笑意。还不是笑的时候，等emiya完事吧。  
“……认真起来的话，他一秒也撑不到。”  
“是吗。”  
emiya不置可否地挑了挑眉。  
“既然没有合作的诚意的话，我们也没有在这里的必要了吧，樱？”  
英灵询问地面向了樱，但是，樱抿着唇低着头没有回应她。  
“——要说诚意的话，你们呢？”银灰色的眼眸凌厉地刺向两人。  
“保护？从谁手中保护，怎么保护，为什么要保护……什么也不说清楚，就要寻求保护吗？”  
“你们是不是想错了什么？我们这边有两个英灵，而你只有你自己。同盟或者敌人，只有这两个选择。你以为，你能带着樱全身而退吗？我跟那边的小鬼不一样，我可不会放虎归山。”  
“——Rider，你死了的话，小鬼愿意保护弱小的话也没人会管了。”  
这样说着，那家伙杀气腾腾地投影出双剑来。  
樱下意识地看向了士郎，士郎皱着眉对着她笑了下，却并没有说些什么。  
连凛也只是皱着眉放任了emiya。  
如果是敌人的话，就只有战斗了。  
这样子说过的。  
“……就不可以，像以前一样吗？”  
大家都在一起，平和的相处着。

 

  
48  
“……”  
面对士郎的话，emiya大概直接说他天真了，但小姑娘耷拉着脑袋一脸要哭的样子这么说的时候，emiya还是住嘴了。  
就算知道樱其实还是挺坚强的孩子，也没有办法这样打击下去。  
“……樱，抱歉。”  
士郎也忍不住开口了，认真地看着女孩子，  
“emiya他没有要赶你们走。樱是重要的家人，想在这里多久都没有关系，保护樱也是理所当然的。”  
呃，感到那个家伙的目光狠狠扎在自己身上啊。但士郎还是继续说了下去。  
“但是，保护的缘由啊敌人是谁啊之类的，我们应该可以知道吧？所以，樱，好好说一说可以吗？”  
“前辈……谢谢。”阴霾的心情似乎被扫开了，但是女孩子还是摇了摇头，“但是……并没有什么事，对不起，前辈。”  
那样的事情，不可以让前辈知道。  
“为什么要道歉？”这样的态度反而让士郎皱起了眉头，“樱，是慎二吗？”  
“……并不是哥哥的问题。”女孩子错开了士郎的视线。  
她身后的英灵算是代替她回答了，“这个是樱的私事，抱歉并不能告诉你们。敌人的话大概是其他的英灵，以及间桐家。”  
“不是，Rider！”  
就算女孩子这么说，但大概的确就是这样吧。  
慎二欺负樱这样的事情士郎阻止过很多次都没有用，樱不想回去的话也很正常啊。  
就算知道emiya逼问肯定是有缘由的，士郎也想不出其他的什么。  
他瞄了眼emiya，那家伙看着女孩子和英灵，但却没有说话的打算了的样子。  
……问也问不出来的吧。  
“那，就这样？”士郎问其他人。  
saber没有什么意见，远坂和emiya却瞪了过来。  
什么都不知道你就敢答应？大概是这个意思。  
“不然怎么样啊？Rider和樱都不说，失去Rider的话樱也很危险，又不可能真让Rider去慎二那边，樱也还在生病……”  
更令人生气的是，这个天真的家伙说的话都在理。  
不然能怎么样呢？  
就算有人多的优势在，光是在意樱这件事就已经输了。  
“……啊啊，我知道了！”凛一下子站了起来，但对谁也发不了火来，“只是暂且答应结盟而已，以后你们最好能把理由告诉我们。”  
“……”樱和Rider都沉默了。  
那大概是真的不能去说的事情吧。  
但是，凛也并没有等待回答，就下了结语：“总之，就这样吧。”  
她噔噔噔地离开了起居室。  
樱注视着她离开。  
“远坂也是担心你……”  
“我知道，前辈。”  
女孩子露出了今晚第一个笑容。  
就算还带着些阴霾，但大概是带着些欢喜的。  
也许……可以的吧。  
只要，一会儿，就可以了。  
Rider和樱去休息了，不过今天也没有得空去收拾屋子啊……她们几个都要住一个屋了，明天还是找时间收拾下吧。  
……他和emiya也是。  
在他的房间。  
……有点糟糕啊。  
脑海里不经意地闪过昨天的情景，士郎感觉自己整个人都蒸出了热气，他手忙脚乱地给自己倒了杯水，借着喝水的姿势遮住自己的脸。  
saber也站起来告辞了。  
……想要挽留下但也没有什么借口。  
有些苦恼，但是，也可能高兴要更多一些。  
emiya在他旁边坐了下来。  
是有话要说吗。  
“艾……emiya……？”  
感觉自己连话都不会说了。  
坐的并不是很近，但是士郎觉得自己都能感受到旁边人身上散发的热度。  
那家伙并没有说话。  
士郎就小心翼翼地向他挪了一点。  
那家伙看了他一眼。  
……被发现了啊。  
从以前就是，有什么小动作都会被发现啊。  
不过，他又没做错什么。  
于是也坦率地对视。  
并不像之前那样凌厉的视线。  
甚至可以说是相当平和的了。  
虽然是古怪的视线。  
但至少没用瞪的也没刮过来。  
……也不像昨晚那样蒙着水雾……  
士郎眨了下眼，瞬间把头转了回去。  
“什……什么事啊，emiya。”  
“话都不会说了吗？”那家伙不客气地嘲讽了句，又沉默了会儿，语气也很古怪地问道，“你知道樱喜欢你吗？”  
“诶？没有吧？为什么这么说？樱跟你告白过吗？”  
“——不知道，这个时期的事情我都不怎么记得了。”  
士郎又偷偷瞄着emiya，那家伙皱着眉头有些苦恼，但也并不是多么难过的样子。  
“那接触多一些的话，能想起来吗？”  
“……一些吧。不过这个并不重要。要说为什么的话，谁都能看出来吧，笨蛋。”  
……转开了话题啊。  
“……诶，是吗，没看出来……”  
“什么也不知道，就对女孩子说出那种话吗？真是要命的男人啊。没有意思的话就离她远点……”他用微妙的眼神瞥了眼小鬼，“有意思的话，就当我没说。”  
“——什么啊，怎么可能啊。emiya我不早就说了我喜欢你了吗？而且哪种话啊？我说什么了吗？”  
士郎凑到了emiya面前，愤怒地控诉着。  
被emiya摁着脸推开了。  
“重要的家人，保护啊，赞美啊什么的……自己反省下吧小鬼。”  
“……都是实话啊……？”就算有些不太明白，士郎也应承了下来，“会困扰的话我会注意的。”  
“是吗？”emiya怀疑地看了看小鬼，然后自己得到了结论，“我也不该对你有什么期待。”  
……让笨蛋小鬼不老瞎说什么大实话，大概太困难了些。  
他站了起来。  
“啊，对了。樱的事情，你不要管。虽然不太记得了，但大概是要比圣杯战争还要麻烦的事情。”  
是这样吗。  
“……”  
这样警告，但是并没有怀有他会听从的期待。  
“……不过你真要保护她的话，就坚持下去吧。”  
这样说的。  
真是的，搞不明白这家伙，前几天不还嚷嚷着让他放弃理想吗。  
那到底是什么样的麻烦事呢。  
……啊啊，要是樱肯说出来就好了。

 

 

 

49  
洗漱完回来，士郎就见不到Emiya了。  
真是的啊，就不打算好好的像人类一样生活吗？之前，要不是藤姐在，是不是连饭也不打算吃？  
叹了口气，士郎把床铺整好，就去找人了。  
院子里没有、仓库里没有……那，房顶吗？  
……也没有看到。  
灵体化了吧。  
“喂——emiya——”  
在院子里叫一下试试。  
“什么事。”  
出声的时候，在屋顶上坐着的英灵现出了身形。  
虽然是看了过来，但那家伙也并没有移动的打算。  
“要说有什么事也没有啦……就是该睡觉了吧？”  
“英灵不需要睡觉。这样的事情我可不想多说。”那家伙皱起了眉头。  
但是，并不是需不需要的事情吧。  
“睡会儿的话，会感觉好一些吧？”大概是这样吧。“总是紧紧的绷起来的话，再好的绳子也会断开吧。金属不也是吗，金属疲劳什么的……emiya还是放松下休息下吧？”  
士郎挠了挠脸颊，稍微错开了下视线。  
“……昨天，也有睡着吧？应该还不错吧？”  
做梦了的话，是睡了吧。  
瞄了一眼，那家伙也没有在看他，转回去看着外面的街道。  
提起昨天晚上的话，是有些难为情啦，那家伙也会吗。  
“我的事情不需要小鬼来管，回去睡你的吧。我还要守夜。”  
这样说的。  
“也没什么关系啊，来人的话结界会响的。”  
“这样的结界要避开的话也很容易。”  
“是这样吗？”  
那样的话。  
似乎仓库里有的样子。  
士郎开门进仓库翻找了下，拿了个梯子过来，出来放梯子的时候，那家伙站在屋顶边上低头看着他。  
“你要做什么？”  
“上去啊。”  
显然嘛。  
“——你上来做什么？！”  
“唔，要守夜的话，就一起啊。总不能让emiya自己来。”仰着脖子看他，感觉自己都要翻过去了。  
“你是要明天困得睁不开眼的去战斗吗？死在战场上我可不管你。”皱着眉头，感觉那家伙火大了起来。  
“啊啊，不管就不管嘛。”士郎按了按梯子，觉得还挺结实的。  
“你自己爱送死去送死，别给别人添麻烦。”  
那家伙说话都开始严肃了起来。  
“是是，不会的啦。”士郎应和着那家伙的话，开始向上爬。  
……感觉要被上面的视线凌迟了啊。  
不过既然说了，士郎还是硬着头皮往上爬。  
“那就现在去死吧，臭小鬼。”  
“哇啊——”  
那家伙居然直接一脚把梯子踹了下去，得亏是爬的不高，士郎及时连滚带爬地翻到了一边，看着 梯子碰地一下倒在了地上。  
“emiya！！”  
“哼。”那家伙瞅了眼没什么事的小鬼，很遗憾地哼了一声，跳了下来，走开了。  
“你去哪里？？”  
“睡觉。”  
“诶？？”  
什么啊，这家伙。  
士郎赶紧跟了上去，觉得自己距离让这家伙好好像个人一样生活又近了一步。  
但躺到了自己的铺上，闭上眼睛的时候。  
士郎觉得自己可能给自己挖了个坑。  
身边躺着emiya这样的事情，光是注意到这件事情，士郎就已经辗转反侧了。  
总想要靠近那个家伙。  
但是，让他跟着过来睡觉就已经很困难了啊。  
小心翼翼地翻了个身瞅着那个人。  
emiya换下了衣服，安稳地躺在了床上，闭上了眼睛。  
以前，倒也是很经常这样吧。  
在临时的基地里，睡在一个屋子里。  
但并不是什么和平的地方，所以那时候闭上眼睛时，也皱着眉头，睡得很浅，有些动静就会起来拿起枪来。  
就算这样，也很好啊。  
不过，就这样吧。  
能够再次见到，就已经很好了。

 

  
50  
后来大概睡着了吧。  
意识都沉在海里，手脚也都僵硬地不听使唤。  
是在做梦吗。  
做梦会感到冬日的寒冷吗？  
小鬼——！  
遥远的声音……  
快点醒过来啊！笨蛋！  
那是……emiya！  
士郎一下子睁开了眼，寒风呼呼地扑在脸上，毫无疑问，自己正奔跑在街道上……无法控制的，以超出自己极限地速度，在奔跑着。但是，就算腿部已经开始疼痛，就算想要停下来，手脚也不听从使唤。  
“停下来啊，臭小鬼！”  
大概是，很焦急的声音。  
“能停下来我早就停下来了啊！！”  
艰难地扭回头去，那个家伙，emiya在房顶上快速的接近着。  
但是，身体突然向被什么使劲拽了下，整个人向前飞了出去。  
“啧。”那家伙咋了下舌的样子。  
士郎扭回头的时候感觉自己整个人都要径直撞在通往柳洞寺的楼梯上，叫喊的声音在出来之前就被拉上去的动作止在了喉咙里，整个人被什么拉扯着飞向了山门。  
门口站着的男人无视了他。  
“emiya——别跟过来啊——”  
这里，毫无疑问，是敌人的巢穴。  
有来无回。  
士郎拼尽力气也无法挣脱控制，最后也只能喊出声来制止跟在身后的人，就被拉进了山门，扔在了地上。  
有个女人等在了那里。  
无须怀疑，那绝对是与saber他们同等的存在。  
“Caster——”  
只有，这个可能了。  
在斗篷下的面容微笑着用让人发凉的声音嘲笑着承认了。  
"嗯，没错哦小男孩。欢迎来到我的神殿。欢迎你，Saber的Master。"  
试图去排除Caster的魔术，但就算了解到魔术的运转，也知晓了这是绝对不是自己能够解咒的诅咒。  
这个家伙，就是这样在柳洞寺对其他地方的人出手的吗！  
愤怒也无法让身体摆脱控制。女人冷笑着说着要把他全身神经都抽出来的可怕的话，嘲笑着士郎的反抗，伸出手指去触碰他的令咒。  
连意识开始麻痹了……  
划过自己空茫的视线的，是怎么样的奇迹。  
破空的声响，仿佛要刺穿地面的箭矢落在了他的身前。  
数十根之多，但似乎全部都是一起放出的。  
要是再多一根的话，或许Caster就已经被刺穿了。  
……那家伙还是追过来了。  
独自立在山门上。  
赤色的骑士赤手空拳地落在了士郎的面前。  
“哼。还以为你早就没命了，没想到还挺顽强的啊。”  
就算说着嘲笑的话语，还是以保护之姿站在了他的面前。  
“emiya，你来做什么啊！不是说巴不得我去死的吗！”  
说了别过来了啊。  
龙潭虎穴。  
两个英灵。  
……只有emiya自己……  
“没什么，我不过是路过罢了，不用太在意这些。对了，身体如何了。刚才应该把Caster的线给打断掉了。”  
……骗人。  
明明那样焦急地跟在后面呼喊着自己。  
……也并不是不知道，再怎么说，这家伙也绝对会来救自己。  
可是，又一次陷他于危险之中。  
又一次，成为了累赘。  
这样的事情，绝对无法容忍。

 


	27. 51-62

51  
那个Caster毫无疑问被打败了。  
但还活着。  
最后一击如果射中的话，那无疑会将Caster整个人粉碎了。  
但是，毫不迟疑地射出的箭矢也没有任何犹豫地偏离了轨迹。  
并非是射偏了，而是就没有想要射中。  
即使这样，遭受重击的Caster，就算费尽力气重生了肉体，也毫无疑问无法战斗了。  
“Archer，刚才那一击，为什么要故意射偏？”  
这样的疑问，士郎也抱有着。  
那家伙耸了耸肩， “不是，我说过了是一击绝胜负吗。最初的一击被你躲开了啊。之后的只不过是余兴而已。什么嘛。难道说，就算跟约定的不同你也想被打中一下看看？”  
毫无疑问，他的确是想要放过Caster一马。  
就算觉得在这里除掉Caster才是正确的，士郎还是忍住了没有在那家伙说“不想与其他Servant战斗”的时候反驳。  
Caster倒是笑了起来。  
“是吗，那你们不是很相似吗？”  
“啊？”  
那家伙很错愕地发出质疑的声音，士郎撇了撇嘴，“什么啊，跟我像就让你这么不高兴啊。”  
“是啊，岂止不高兴，简直整个人都要吐了。”那家伙皱着眉头瞪着士郎。  
“难道不对吗。你们都讨厌无益的杀生吧？那边的小男孩无法原谅像我这种把无关的人类当作食粮的Servant呢。你也不喜欢无意义的杀戮。瞧，根本就完全一样嘛。难道不是因为这点才联手的吗？”  
“——谁想要跟臭小鬼联手。虽然都是和平主义者，但从根本上来说有很大差异。我的方针一向是尽快处理掉麻烦事。不会像这个男的，总是不停地在烦恼。”  
“什么啊，这么说着，不还是在跟我联手的吗？”不满地嘟囔着。  
“只是因为凛而已。”那家伙下了断言。  
Caster却因此笑的更高兴了，甚至还提出了合作。但士郎和emiya都拒绝了，然后，果然，emiya放过了Caster。  
……让她离去了。  
那家伙到底是怎么想的呢，放过了把无关人类当做食粮的Servant。  
“小鬼，你要盯着我到什么时候。”大概是被盯得发毛了，那家伙也烦躁地瞪了过来，“要问什么要说什么就快点！”  
“……要说问的东西是有一大堆了，但emiya你也不会好好回答的吧。”  
“哼。跟你这种笨蛋小鬼说什么你无法理解的东西根本没有意义。”  
……所以果然还是不会好好回答了吗。  
“总说笨蛋什么的，你不好好说谁能理解啊？”也忍不住抱怨出口了，但看着拧着眉头的家伙，还是叹了口气，“虽然不知道你想做什么啦，但是就这样吧。”  
不问了。  
就算什么也不知道，还是相信了。  
Emiya有他自己的打算。  
这样的事情。  
“什……什么啊。放过那家伙可是会有更多人遇害的啊？”那家伙瞪大了眼。  
但是，小鬼看着他的眼神无奈却充满了信任。  
相信Emiya不论如何也是正义的一方。  
相信Emiya不论如何也是同伴。  
“啊，我知道。”  
因此，也没有迟疑地这样回答着。  
如果因为信任Emiya，而要背负这样的罪孽的话，那就一起背负吧。  
“哼。就这么随便信任要杀你的人吗？嘛，我可是会毫不留情地利用你的信任杀死你的啊。”  
“那样死掉了的话，就那样死掉吧。”  
少年认真地诉说着。  
毫无犹豫地交付了信任，也认真地担负起其结果。  
……倘若，违背少年的理想的话……  
“——那你就去死吧。”  
真是，讨厌的小鬼啊。

 

52  
……是有什么声音吗。  
重归于寂静的柳洞寺，悉悉索索的声音仿佛是风吹树叶的声音。  
但并不是的。  
并不能说自己到底听见了什么，感觉到了什么，只能说，那边，的确有某种东西在行动。  
……那绝对是，某种非常不好的东西。  
英灵停下了脚步，皱起了眉头，回头看向寺庙。  
“小鬼，Saber应该在外面，你先过去，我去里面看看。”  
“里面怎么了？”士郎也看过去，但里面漆黑一片什么也看不见，也听不到什么声响。  
要说魔力的流动的话，也只能感觉到Caster的魔力。  
“……不知道。”  
就算什么也不知晓，emiya也依然冷静地准备独自去探查。  
“那我也一起吧？”  
英灵的事情只有英灵能够解决，插手的结果可能会成为累赘。这样的事情，士郎已经了解到了。  
但是，不正面对抗的话，还是能有些用处的吧。  
“不管探查还是搜救的话，多一个人总会好一点吧。”  
一成他们应该也还在柳洞寺里。  
那家伙皱着眉头想要拒绝，不过，大概也知道他不可能乖乖离开的吧。  
“小鬼能有什么用？”  
那家伙嗤笑了声，伸手直接拎着士郎的领子跳上了屋顶。  
叫都没来得及叫，就已经被扔在了屋顶上。  
……这么说起来，emiya和Caster动静那么大，虽然距离居住区还有段距离，但就没有一个人清被吵醒吗？  
寺里，也太安静了吧。  
好像有什么在动。  
大概……是在居住区那边。  
“那是什么？”  
“黑色的……带子？”emiya迟疑地回道。  
“带子是什么啊？”  
“我怎么知道。”多问句，那家伙就不耐烦地啧了声，“别出声。”  
“啊？啊——”  
正奇怪着，就被人夹着腰跳了过去。捂着嘴才把声音咽了下去。  
……真是的，不是拎领子就是夹着，他是物品吗？  
但现在并不是抱怨的时候。  
目标的地方闪过Caster魔术的光亮。  
“Master！！”  
听见了女人绝望的呼喊声。  
那个女人，也会这样吗。  
不应该是，瞒着master或者把master当做傀儡的那种吗？要说是因为自己也会受牵连死去的话……那未免太绝望了。  
Caster的话，大概很轻易能给自己找一个傀儡Master吧。  
闻到了某种腐朽的气息。  
也看见了那个东西。  
并不能说那是什么。  
只是看到就已经感到了恐惧。  
潮湿的空气似乎冻结了。  
如果碰到的话，就逃不掉了。  
但是就算要逃，大概也无法逃脱。  
大概是葛木老师吧，被那东西纠缠上了，无力地倒在那里。  
那个东西连站立的立体感都没有，轻飘飘的。  
却又比什么都有存在感。  
但是，为什么，会感觉有些似曾相识。  
被扔下来了，但也没有发觉。  
“快走。”  
emiya说话的声音也没有听到。  
另一边的女人身上爬满了虫子，却像是没有发觉一样奔向了那边的男人。  
“啧，笨蛋吗。”  
emiya过去把人从虫子堆里拎出来，扔到虫子并不能够到屋顶上，扭头发现自己刚撇下的人已经跑过去拉住了那个男人。  
在他过去之前，那个影子已经缠住了士郎。  
可以拉出来吧。  
试试的话，可以救出来吧。  
这样想着的时候，已经拉住了葛木老师的手，然后，连用力也没有开始，就一起被吞了下去。  
仿佛被水流从头顶吞噬下去，冲进了深海一般。  
但却热的好像身处熔炉里。  
肌肤被纠缠着，生命的活动从根底被终止。  
……令人作呕。  
（全都是你的错。全都是你的错。全都是你的错。全都是你的错。全都是你的错。全都是你的错——）

 

 

 

  
53  
小鬼……  
小鬼！  
“醒醒！”  
“……好难受。”  
好像被谁拎着领子使劲摇晃着。  
身上也像是发烧了似的。  
感觉要吐了。  
“啧，傻了吗？”张开眼，看见近前的emiya伸出两根手指询问：“这是几？”  
“二啊。果然会做这种事的只有emiya了啊。”  
怎么说呢，要是拎的还是后颈的话，大概要勒死了吧。  
……还有面对伤患还不忘损人这件事。  
“看来没事。”那家伙说着就放开了手。  
就算知晓了动作，难受的身体也没有办法反应过来，士郎直接一屁股坐在了地上。  
“……干嘛啊，emiya。”  
那家伙瞥了他一眼，“没什么，只是要远离傻子以免被传染而已。”  
……真是的。  
“Archer、士郎——”  
是凛的声音。  
saber和凛跑了过来。  
问发生了什么，怎么了。  
……感觉，更难受了。  
但是。  
“emiya……那个东西呢？”  
“走了。”emiya面无表情地说。  
虽然一样是遇见了那个东西，但是，他却无比平静。  
“你们，见到了吗？在门口就感觉到那种不妙的气息了……那是什么？”凛询问着。  
“要怎么说呢……可以确定的是，从镇上吸取魔力的家伙，除了那边那个Caster的话，还有那东西的一份吧。”  
Emiya漠不关心的回答着。  
就算热的脑子都昏昏沉沉的，士郎也觉得不对的吧。  
这个家伙，现在未免太冷漠了些。  
“哼，作为Servant被召唤来，结果却还是要对付它。”抱怨地嘟囔着，把刚才撇开的人拦腰夹了起来。emiya催促着两个女孩子一起离去。  
“快点走吧。”  
“等一下，什么快点走啊，archer你说清楚，葛木老师和卫宫同学到底怎么了？还有那边那个Caster……”  
残破的女人伏在昏迷的男人身上哭泣。  
是在庆幸吗。  
带着笑容地哭泣着。  
实在担忧吗。  
眉头皱着，把最后的魔力也用在男人身上。  
……然而，魔女并不擅长治愈。  
男人还是昏迷不醒。  
“这两个人连本体都没有碰到，也就是被传染到疟疾的程度吧。”  
他说着，瞥了眼在自己肘间虚弱地挣扎着的士郎。  
……捂着嘴，差点要吐出来的模样。  
本来就很难受了，还被摁着肚子倒着……  
“啧。”听见了那家伙很嫌麻烦似的咋了下舌。  
……也不是他想这样的啊。  
就算想跟那家伙争辩，也并没有这样的力气。  
如果可以的话，已经不想说话了。  
现在，光是抑制住恶寒，不吐出来，保持清醒，就已经废了全部的力气了。  
……要昏迷的话，也等回去吧。  
被放了下来，士郎诧异地抬起来眼，很嫌麻烦的那个家伙蹲在了他面前，把他扶到自己背上然后站了起来。  
……被背了起来。  
……大概，也只有小时候有过。  
有一瞬间整个人都僵硬了。  
但又因为难受的身体依附在了那家伙的背上。  
……大概是很温暖的吧。  
做着这样的动作，那家伙还在说：“至于那边那个女人，不用管也会消失的吧。不放心的话，就现在杀了她？”  
听到了这样的话吗？大概听到了吧，但是，担忧着master的心情却让她没有去看他们。  
……好像自己的死活都没有关系。  
大概是的吧，不然为什么连身体都要变得透明了，还要使用魔术，做着徒劳的治愈呢？  
——现在，杀了她？  
就算是刚才觉得一定要杀了她的士郎也没有办法动手了。  
但是，留下来的话，这个女人，有办法继续留存在这个世上的吧。  
……然后，继续吸取他人的魔力。  
为了保持平衡，士郎环住了emiya的脖颈，脑袋趴在他的肩膀上，沉默了。  
提出来的女孩子，转身面对着那一对主仆，握紧了拳头。  
……要在这里，现在，就杀掉这个servant吗？

 

  
54  
要在这里杀死的话……凛也做不到的啊。  
女孩子最后还是松开了拳头，一手掐着腰叹了口气。  
“Caster，停下来吧，葛木老师没有事情。”  
这样的事情，其实也听到了。  
但是，如果不起来的话，作为她的Master，也难免一劫。  
女人沉默地停了下来，安静的充满敌意地站了起来，挡在了自己Master的身前。  
“怎么？小丫头，不在这里杀死我吗？”  
“是啊，倒是你，反抗的话，会被我们这里的Archer和Saber杀死。你也已经无法战斗了吧。”女孩子严肃地陈述道。  
“是吗？”女人不置可否地笑了。  
作为魔术师，拼尽全力不顾自己死活的话，还有些什么办法的吧。  
“认输吧，Caster。”Archer插嘴了，“你早就输了。”  
“认输啊……”女人收起防备的姿态，向后垂头看着自己的Master，“那小丫头，你要在圣杯中，放过我吗？”  
在必须要有六个英灵死去的圣杯战争中——  
“暂且而已。有那个东西在，在处理掉那个东西之前，圣杯战争也没有办法进行下去。”女孩子说，“当然是有条件的。签契约吧，我们在这里放过你们，而你，必须停下从其他人那里获取魔力的事情。”  
“说的真好听，停下来的话我要不了多久就会消失了，怎么保证你们能够信守承诺？”女人嘲讽地说。  
“……这些。”  
女孩子伸出了手，错开了视线。  
手心里，是几块宝石。  
小小的，并不多，但其中的魔力，勉强来说，够Caster留存下来了。  
看着这几颗宝石，Caster愣住了。  
“……阿啦，天真的小丫头，要违约的话很轻易的哦？”  
“那就杀死你。”女孩子果断地说道。  
果断，而笃信。  
笃信自己可以做到。  
天真的小丫头。  
女人一下子笑了出来。  
“有什么好笑的吗？！”  
“没有没有，只是，那边的小子同意吗？”  
“……卫宫君？”闻言，凛也扭头去询问。  
少年从Archer肩头抬起了脸，苍白而虚弱的。  
看着大概也清楚他很难受这样的事情。  
“……可以啊，远坂的做法我觉得是最好的了。”  
可以制约Caster又不用在这里杀死她的方法。  
“那就好。你没事吧？”  
“……没事吧。可以的话请先不要和我说话。”  
脸色，好像更糟糕了。  
“小鬼，别吐在我身上。”Archer扭头警告，那小鬼就报复性地收紧了手臂，但虚弱地没有什么力道。  
“我知道了。”  
回过头又看见凛一脸疑惑。  
“他没事，只是现在说话大概都要吐了吧。”男人撇了撇嘴回道。  
后来Caster是同意了的。  
凛他们确认了寺里的人只是昏迷之后，叫了急救，就离开了。  
大概是在路上吧，Emiya就感觉肩膀沉了一下，看过去也就看到一个脑袋趴在自己的肩膀上。  
……真是毫不客气啊。  
好歹撑到家吧？  
这样抱怨着，但也没把人整醒了，要说的话，小鬼就够烦的了，还是睡着了安静点吧。  
路上下雪了。  
到家的时候，樱守在门口，呼着气暖手。  
看见几人立马迎了上来。  
“樱？你怎么在外面等着？不冷吗？”凛立马皱起了眉头，“你还在发烧吧？”  
女孩子立马停住了，心虚地道歉，“对不起，学姐！”  
“不是对不起，快点进去吧。Rider也不拦着你。”凛拉着她的手进门了。  
她还不放心地扭头去看士郎，“前辈，没事吧？”  
“他好得很！你自己发烧不知道吗？”  
“是……”樱被凛严厉的语气吓得缩了缩脖子，“已经好了……”  
“好了也要好好躺着！”  
“是……是！”  
后面Emiya也背着士郎进了门。  
但就算被凛强压着躺倒了床上，樱还是偷跑了出来，敲开了士郎的屋子。  
“那个……前辈，真的没事吗？”  
“放心吧，死不了。”  
女孩子抿住了唇角。  
“为什么？”  
“？”  
“前辈和Archer先生不是恋人吗？为什么没能好好保护好前辈！还说这种话……”  
近乎是生气地喊了出来。  
——谁跟臭小鬼是恋人。  
Emiya抓紧了门，才忍住自己说这句话的冲动。  
他呼出一口气冷静下来。  
“的确是我没能保护好他。抱歉。”  
大概是很严肃认真的样子。  
“诶？”  
已经懊悔地垂下头闭上了眼。  
她有什么资格质问呢。  
却听到了道歉。  
女孩子诧异地仰起脸来，看向屋里的男人。  
那一瞬间。  
看到他严肃认真的时候。  
……好像啊。  
……和前辈。  
然后，才反应过来。  
深深地鞠了一躬。  
“不……对不起！”  
“没有关系。你没有什么需要道歉的。”  
总是对士郎冷嘲热讽没好气的男人温和地原谅了她。  
“樱——”  
“啊，学姐叫我，我走了！晚安！”  
女孩子突然就扭头跑开了。  
男人合上了门，回屋看见床上睡得无比安稳的人，撇了撇嘴。  
第二天也一样把小鬼从头到脚嘲讽了一遍。

 

 

  
55  
第二天起来的时候，士郎已经感觉好多了。Emiya的床褥已经收了起来……也可能没有动过。但也没有办法。  
去厨房里找人，但Emiya和樱都不在，厨房里倒是已经做好了饭了。  
打算去仓库那边找找看。  
但是，门铃响了。  
大概是有谁在门边吧。  
有门开的声音。  
不过，这么早谁来啊？  
来推销的吗？真是敬业啊。  
门口似乎开始吵闹了，吵架似的。  
“哥哥——”  
樱的声音？发生了什么。  
啪。  
从起居室里出来，在门口，慎二打了樱一巴掌，女孩子倒在门口，捂着脸不说话了。  
一下子就火大了起来。  
“你干什么啊，慎二！”  
士郎冲过去揪住那个混蛋的领子。  
“干什么？叫妹妹回家而已。怎么，你还不让人回家了？”慎二嗤笑着，“哦，我知道了。”他贴近士郎耳边说，“你还没有玩够？”  
在说什么啊，这个混蛋。  
“有你这种哥哥吗？”  
“不要说了，哥哥……”女孩子垂着头恳求着。  
“那就回家。”被揪着领子的人冷冷看着倒在地上的女孩子。  
“我……”  
“绝对不行！你利用樱的Rider的事情还没找你算账呢！”  
但是，慎二却不紧不慢地问着女孩子。  
“怎么样，樱？”  
“你这家伙，别想再利用樱！”  
女孩子咬住了嘴唇。  
……被知道，还是，成为前辈的敌人？  
士郎在她面前，对慎二说：“我绝对不会让你带走樱！”  
……她要在这个人对面捅他一刀吗？  
“哥哥……对不起。”  
“你这家伙……”  
慎二忿忿地咬紧了牙关，但过了一会儿，他似乎平静了下来。  
“松手，卫宫。”  
……放弃了吗？  
士郎谨慎地，迟疑地松开了手。  
慎二看了他一眼，突然地，向樱撒了些什么，士郎伸手想要挡下，却被女孩子扯住了手。  
“不可以，前辈。”  
那些绿色的液体就这样落在了女孩子的脸颊上。似乎也不知道是什么，她抹了一把，看了看，睁大了眼睛。

“那你就去死吧。”  
罪魁祸首充满恶意地留下诅咒，就跑开了。  
“没事吧，樱？”  
听见了前辈的声音。  
身体，好奇怪。  
好像，有什么，要出来了……  
她抱住自己，想要压制住。  
空气出浮现出黑色的球体。  
“这是？”士郎疑惑地看着眼前的东西。  
它不稳定地颤动着，表面变得粗糙了起来……  
魔力吗？  
了解到这个的时候，突然被人用力地扯了下领子，就这样被扯着退回到了起居室。  
“呃。”  
差点吐了出来，但还没抱怨出来，就看见那个球炸了开来，刺出巨大的无数尖刺。  
如果当时还在那里，大概会被刺穿吧。  
然后，一个接一个的球体出现了，炸开来，又消失……  
“这是什么……”  
“她的魔力暴走了。”身后的男人皱着眉头回答道。  
“诶？这样下去她的魔力不很快就枯竭了吗？Emiya，有什么办法吗？”  
“快走啊……前辈！”女孩子在哭喊着。  
Emiya看着女孩子，闭了下眼，“先阻止她吧。”  
“就算这么说也没有办法靠近啊？”  
“怎么了啊？”凛穿着睡衣就跑了过来，吃惊地捂住了嘴。  
“请不要靠近。”  
Rider也无声无息地出现在了樱的身后，警告道。  
“Rider……快带前辈离开！”樱哭泣地恳求着，但Rider却并没有行动。  
“抱歉了，樱，只有这样了。”  
女人说着，解开了自己的眼罩。  
……那是，石化的魔眼。

 

  
56  
——就算是亲妹妹，也不能放任无法控制住魔力的魔术师。  
凛说，她必须要杀了樱。  
不光是魔力失控，在刻印虫的作用下，缺少魔力的樱也许会袭击人类。  
那一天带被自己魔力伤到了的樱去教堂的时候，神父是这样说的。  
凛只有一条胳膊遍布刻印就已经很难受了，如果全身上下都是刻印，那还能够称之为人类吗？  
……何况，是刻印虫。  
无法想象那个孩子经历了什么。  
可职责也不能让她放任那个孩子。  
大概是听到了吧，那个孩子逃走了。  
必须要找到。  
杀了她。  
可看着士郎带着樱走过来的时候，她什么也没有说，什么也没有做。  
在士郎的身后，樱错开了视线，垂下了头。  
是士郎自己停下了步伐，望向了凛身后的Emiya。  
就算是已经决定了的事情，也忍不住想要让那个人赞同自己。  
……虽然好像没有被赞同过。  
察觉了视线，对方也回望过来。  
大概也是有些复杂的表情。  
“——你，要救她吗？”凛身后的Emiya开口道，“也许会有很多人因此丧命也说不定。”  
“啊，我知道。”少年坚定的说道，“但也只是也许啊，我要救樱，也会救会被樱伤害的人。如果连身边的人都救不了，算什么正义的伙伴。”  
“救不了呢？”男人闭了下眼，“那你就背弃了理想了。”他嗤笑了声，“不过，那种理想早就该放弃了。”  
……连Emiya也这样觉得吗……  
“也许是吧。”少年的眼睛沉沉的，仿佛肩负重担，“如果那样的话，也只有承受那份罪恶了。但是，我不会后悔的。”  
无法拯救的人的存在。  
已经知晓了。  
可若连身边之人也无法拯救的话。  
那样的话，就算背弃理想，也决不允许。  
“Emiya要阻止我吗……”  
大概，还是没有被赞同吧。  
“明知故问。你最好趁我动手之前，让Saber杀了我。”  
Emiya这样说着，却没有动。Saber挡在了士郎的面前，但也没有进一步的行动。  
“怎么？Saber？你在等我动手吗？”  
“那样的事情，不可能发生的。”Saber笃定道，“士郎不可能让我动手的。”  
“那就让开。动不了手的话就让开！臭小鬼！”  
士郎让Saber让开了，自己却还是站在了女孩子的面前。  
“我才不会让开的，也并不想跟Emiya敌对……”士郎张开了双手，“如果Emiya一定要杀死樱的话，就先杀死我吧。”  
Emiya都被他气笑了，“你以为我不会杀了你吗？”他投影出来了双剑，走过来的时候，Saber要冲过来也被士郎阻止了。  
“……卫宫士郎，我回应召唤的唯一目的，就是要杀死你。”  
但少年也没有让开来。  
就像他每次让少年放弃理想时一样，执拗地不愿意放弃。  
尚未犯罪的却必定会犯下重罪的人类应该判刑吗？  
才没有这样的道理。  
但既然回应了凛的召唤，就遵从凛的意思。  
……杀了她。  
Emiya一脚踹开士郎，举起剑的时候只剩下战士的冷静透彻了。  
……所能够感受到的，也只有冰冷的杀意。  
斩下的时候，女孩子忍不住闭上了眼。  
连凛也攥紧了拳头。  
但是，那剑被Rider的锁链缠住了。  
樱迟疑地，张开了眼。  
“樱，躲到我身后去。”  
“……”  
但女孩子也没有动。  
她看着被踹到一边的士郎，看着向他聚剑的Emiya，还有……冷酷地看着她的姐姐。  
“……果然，我只会让前辈受伤而已……”  
喃喃自语的女孩子，垂下了头，看不清神情，但是，眼泪留了下来吧，滴落在地上。  
这样的自己，并没有资格呆在前辈的身边。  
那个时候，前辈向她伸出手的时候，她就不应该答应。  
——前辈，这样的话，你会和Emiya前辈变成敌人的啊。  
那个时候，少年沉默了。  
悲伤的沉默了。  
却并没有收回手。  
“抱歉，樱，我没有办法和Emiya为敌。但是啊，樱，我呢，会拼死拦住他的。”  
……那样的前辈，就算被那个人伤害，大概也甘之如殆。  
……但又怎么能让前辈因她而与爱人刀戈相向……  
“……Emiya先生，请好好保护好前辈。”  
仿佛遗言一般，女孩子请求着。  
男人没有说话。  
“Rider，松手吧。”她轻声的说。  
“樱！”  
Rider的呼喊也并没有让樱改变想法，她垂眸看着地面，害怕的在发抖，却也没有逃脱。  
她下意识地触碰姐姐给她的发带，却想起来要杀死她的人正是她的姐姐。  
……不该存在之人。  
姐姐不需要她。  
前辈有Emiya先生。  
……她又有何归处呢？  
……就在这里消失吧。

 

 

  
57  
“Archer，住手！”  
闭上眼睛束手就擒，却还是害怕的颤抖着的女孩子听见了凛的声音。  
然后，刀刃的风就停住了。  
她迟疑地睁开眼睛，眼前，刀刃近在咫尺。士郎抱住了Emiya的胳膊，而在几步之外，凛转过了身，背对着她。  
“走吧，回去了。樱，要是我发现你离开卫宫家的话，我会亲手杀了你！”  
像是强撑着冷酷无情的模样，大声地说着。  
然后就没有回头地离开了。  
“诶？”女孩子茫然地眨了眨眼睛。  
“小鬼，还不松手？”Emiya手里的剑消失了，他斜了眼还抱着他手的士郎。  
士郎瞄了他一眼，松开了抱着他的手，然后，看着其他地方若无其事地留下一只手握住了对方的手。  
偷偷看了一眼，那家伙皱起了眉头。  
他转身快步走开了，但也没能甩开小鬼。士郎跑着跟上去，还死死地抓住了他的手。  
还装作什么也没有发生的模样跟后面的三个女孩子喊着快点跟上来回家了。  
“……是，前辈……”  
樱呆呆地应了一声，也小跑着跟了上去。  
跟上了凛，Emiya就慢了下来，依然没能甩开小鬼。  
“你还没断奶吗？还要拉着手才能走路？？”皱着眉嘲讽。  
“……又不是没有拉过。”士郎心情挺好没有怼回去，就小声嘀咕了句。  
不过Emiya这完全听得见啊。  
“哈？你连记忆都出错了吗？”  
“才没有啊，就十年前啊，十年前！你还在冬木的时候啊，在街上碰到啊，还有第一次见面的时候！”  
“你要和十年前的小毛孩比吗？果然只是个臭小鬼而已。”  
“是是……小鬼就小鬼吧。我在你这也没有别的称呼了啊。”  
总是小鬼，臭小鬼，白痴小鬼，笨蛋小鬼什么的……名字都没怎么叫过啊。  
士郎无奈地叹了口气。  
闷头走路的凛突然停了下来，转过身来，微笑。  
“卫宫君，Archer，要打情骂俏的话，请回家，关上门，再来，可以吗？”  
……好恐怖啊。  
所谓皮笑肉不笑啊，恶魔的笑容啊，大概就是这样了。  
“谁跟他打情骂俏了？”Emiya立马反驳了，却没有听到另一个声音，扭头看小鬼。“你都不说句……”  
被中断的话，是看到了小鬼通红的脸颊。  
“喂！你脸红什么啊小鬼！”  
“没……没有啊。”士郎咽了口口水，强撑着否认。  
……自己都在冒烟了这样的事情。倒是感受到了。  
虽然也知道只是那家伙单纯的想跟他挑刺啦。  
但不也一直只是嘴硬，也没甩开他的手吗……  
虽然也没有回握。  
瞅着这两个又把自己忽视了的人，凛赌气地扭头噔噔噔往前走。  
啊啊啊……真是的！够了！

 

  
58  
回到家里，各自洗漱回到自己屋里。  
一如既往。  
仿佛今日的争执不曾出现一般。  
然后也一如既往的，士郎在屋顶找到了Emiya。  
他默默找来梯子，爬了上去。  
“你这个没断奶的小鬼要粘人到什么时候？还粘着一个敌人？”  
那家伙看也没看他，就这么说了。  
“……Emiya才不是敌人。”士郎爬到了那家伙身边，坐了下来。  
“哼，只要樱有不稳定的可能，我可是会随时杀了她的啊。”  
“啊，我知道。我会阻止Emiya的。”  
那家伙没有看他，他也就同样抬头看着月亮。  
发生了很多事啊，但月色下一切依然静谧得仿佛什么也没有发生过。  
“……抱歉啊，Emiya。”  
仿佛叹息似的道歉让Emiya皱着眉头看了过去。  
“什么啊，臭小鬼。”  
士郎也扭过头来看着他。  
那双眼睛里执拗仍藏在其中，可却似乎不是以往那样明亮了。  
仿佛被一层雾蒙住了似的。  
“我呢，想要和Emiya一起实现理想……说好了要一起，但是，抱歉啊……我还是没有办法放着樱不管啊。”  
连声音也像是悲伤似的。  
“你跟我道什么歉？我可没跟你说好要一起。”  
被看不下去的Emiya一巴掌拍在脑袋上。  
……真疼啊。差点要被拍下去了。  
“你想要去救就去救，只要那是出于你自己的意愿。选择保护樱那就保护下去，最后会有什么样的结果也承担起来……会因此死去的人也好，会跟我和凛对立也好，你都必须接受。”  
拍在脑袋上的手热热的，似乎连人也变得热了起来。  
忠告似的话语，就算想要再次说并不想跟Emiya对立这样的话似乎也不能说出。  
“……Emiya不能和我一起吗？”  
只能这样问道。  
“谁知道呢？英灵可没有自由的意志。”  
Master要怎么做，那么就怎么做。  
就这样吧。  
这样说了。  
然后就被小鬼一下子抱住了。  
伸手打算揪开来，听见小鬼问他：  
“……就算是那样！Emiya也有自己的想法才对！”  
他停下了动作。  
“有意义吗？杀死樱或者保护樱，两全的方法只是理想的，最后的结果也一定是有人会牺牲……当然，以人数考虑的话，死一人总比死复数以上的人要好。”  
冷漠的说着这样仿佛刀刃般令人发寒的话语。  
但是，抱着他的人，反而抱得更紧了。  
在寒夜里，似乎都温暖了起来。  
想要拯救所有人。  
想要那种两全的什么人也不牺牲的理想。  
最后也只能绝望地屈服地，摈弃情感，用最简单大于小于选择立场，放弃拯救少数，选择多数。  
……又或者，什么也不选，什么也不做。  
没有任何意义。  
男人这么说着。  
每一个选择，都如同刀刃，在骸骨上再烙下新的伤痕。  
“……会有的。”  
迷雾从眼中散去，光亮也重新归来。  
少年抱着自己的理想，扬起头，注视着他。  
坚定而执拗。  
“就算是空想，我也实现给你看。”  
——拯救所有人的方法。  
就算总要说不可能，最后也只能溺死，面对少年的话语，Emiya也没说出嘲讽的话来。  
相信了吗。  
……只是，想要看看……  
他能有什么样的路。

 

 

 

59  
樱的魔力靠着凛的宝石补充了，但虫子总是不安分的样子。凛就说要去间桐家调查。  
“我对别人家的魔术没有兴趣，但这个魔术已经完全过线了啊。而且，archer说昨天晚上，在柳洞寺的时候，他看见了间桐脏砚。和那个东西一起出现，袭击Caster，然后看到人就离开。不管怎么看，都很可疑啊。而且，你要救樱的话，也要先打倒虫子的主人的脏砚。”  
凛是这么说的。  
“那么，我也……”  
“你就算了。只是去做调查而已，人多反而不方便。”  
这样说着，大白天的，她带着archer就直接去了。  
进去的话，直接拜访就可以了。这样说的。  
出去买菜的时候，外面下了雪，还遇见了伊莉雅，小  
姑娘叫着大哥哥就扑了过来讨要他的名字。泫然欲泣地说只有她不知道不公平，告诉了她，又开心到甩住他的胳膊，呀、呀地高兴地叫着。  
……要说的话，前几天还喊着要杀了他们，今天就又这样也太奇怪了吧。  
但小姑娘说，Master是不能光天化日之下打架的，所以没有关系。  
……完全没有办法。  
就带着个小尾巴一起买菜去了。  
就算有时候说起话来像大人，在超市里惊奇地叫着的小孩子，士郎也完全没有办法把她和前天的Master联系起来。  
就暂且忘掉之前的事情，暂且当做和普通的小姑娘相处吧。  
“士郎，你是有什么事吗？”  
回去的路上，走在旁边的女孩子突然问道。  
大概是被发现了。  
虽然知道是敌方的Master，却还是想要说一说。  
“我呢，参加圣杯战争的目的是想要阻止邪恶的Master啊。”  
“恩恩，士郎是个好孩子。”小姑娘点了点头。  
明明她自己就是小小的一只。  
“但是，我的家人呢，有可能会变成那样的Master，我却还是想要保护她。她还什么也没有做……虽然她哥哥利用她的Master做了坏事，但她并不想伤害其他人，也并不想要战斗……”  
虽然知道不战斗的话，会被虫子杀死。  
就算知道或许只有圣杯才能救她自己，她也没有战斗的心。  
“想要保护她，也想要保护其他人。”  
“我跟一个人约定说要拯救所有人……”  
虽然那么说了。  
但自己也知道是件近乎不可能的事情。  
要救被害者，就杀了害人者。  
那如果两个都要救呢？  
“保护自己的家人、朋友、爱人，保护自己身边的人，是理所当然的事情。这样的事情，连我都知道的哦。”  
伊莉雅肯定地说道。  
“如果一定要选一边的话，这也是不需要怀疑的事情。”  
“不过，想要两全的话，士郎要看好身边的大姐姐哦。如果她要变成坏人的话，就把她拉回来。如果她要杀人的话，就阻止她……这也是作为亲友所应当做的事情哦。”  
小姑娘留下这样的话语，就蹦蹦跳跳地离开了。  
士郎喊着让她小心，说最近有其他人在狩猎英灵。  
就算是敌人，也并不希望小姑娘遇到危险。  
“我知道哦，士郎才是要小心~”  
留下唱歌似的声音，女孩子在雪中消失了。

 

 

60  
凛回来之后就一直皱着眉头，连美食都没能让她心情好转。倒是Emiya一如既往地嫌弃他做的饭，说是粗制滥造的。士郎就想说那你就不要吃啊。但说出来的话，这家伙还是很可能真就顺势不吃了。  
今天能乖乖坐在餐桌上的原因，大概也只有藤姐了。  
藤姐还一边塞饭一边点头，“Emiya做的比士郎精致很多哦。”塞了满嘴，到底是怎么吐字清楚的？  
“啊啊，你就不要说了吧。”士郎都很无奈了，“是是，Emiya比我做的好吃我知道了，以后让Emiya来行了吧。”  
“喂，小鬼，我为什么要在你家做饭？”  
“不是你嫌弃我做的吗，那你就自己做嘛。”  
那边凛吃完了，就沉默地收起碗筷离开了。  
连樱也自己回去休息了。  
“阿勒，怎么了？”连藤姐都感到奇怪了。  
“大概是受不了某个白痴小鬼了吧。”Emiya这样回答道。  
“诶？”  
面对藤姐的疑问，还是士郎说可能她俩今天不太舒服。  
“连凛也病倒了吗？樱都生病好几天了啊，要不要去医院看一下？”  
“额……还没到要去医院的地步，应该没有什么事情。”  
去大概也没有什么用的吧。  
倒是凛，发现了什么呢……  
吃完饭藤姐霸占了客厅吃着零食看起了电视，士郎也没找到机会去询问远坂，就趁着洗碗的时候，小声询问Emiya。  
“虫子的工坊而已。和樱、和柳洞寺看到的一样的虫子的工坊。连间桐脏砚的影子也没有看到。要说有什么有用的信息的话，也没有。凛的话，大概是看到了虫坑，有些难受吧。”  
柳洞寺时的虫子。  
老实说当时注意力全被那东西吸引过去了，不过隐约好像是看到密密麻麻的都是虫子。  
把那样的东西，放进樱的身体里。  
说是学习魔术，那不如说是受刑。  
——间桐脏砚。  
到底把樱当成什么？！  
“……间桐樱，你打算怎么办？”  
“诶？”  
突然冒出来的，很没头脑的话。  
扭头去看那家伙，对方也放下了最后一个盘子，看了过来。  
“哼，什么也没想过吗。”那家伙不屑地哼了一声，但要说的话，大概从头到脚都写着“啊你这家伙果然是这样的笨蛋啊”，这样的话。  
“那个教父，应该跟你说过吧？说那个女孩是魔女什么的。”  
───她不停地承受着性虐待。间桐脏砚到底是对她施加什么样的教育，是不难想像。我只述事实。间桐樱并不是清纯可人的处女，而是已尝过男人滋味的魔女。  
原话是这样说的。  
“额……樱变成什么样，不也还是樱吗？你提这个，是什么意思？”  
无法理解。  
“……”  
被瞪了。  
皱着眉头，像看笨蛋一样地，瞪了过来。  
“……你话也不说清楚啊，怎么听得懂吗？”抱怨着。  
“……嘛，算了，早就知道你是这样的笨蛋了。”  
“……额，这样说的话，连你自己也说进去了吧。”  
明明是一个起源的。但要说反驳的话，的确没听懂的人是没有立场的。  
那家伙就当没听见士郎的话一样，继续说。  
“我的意思是，对间桐樱来说，只是宝石的魔力可不够。虫子的躁动也一直没有停止过。”  
“……”  
士郎皱起了眉头。  
意识到了Emiya的意思而感到难以忍受。  
但那家伙，就这样说出了口。  
“间桐樱不是喜欢你吗？你也应该挺喜欢她的吧。那不就正好。要救人的话就救到底——”  
“Emiya你闭嘴！”  
再也无法忍受了。  
大喊了出来。  
“诶？士郎？怎么了？”  
藤姐一下子坐了起来，连连问道。  
“没有事，藤姐，我跟Emiya好好说清楚。”强行压下怒火，士郎和藤姐说完，抓住Emiya的手，就闷头离开。  
留下藤姐一脸疑问。  
……发什么火。  
他撇了撇嘴，倒也没甩开小鬼的手。

 

 

61  
“你发什么火？我有说错吗？间桐樱喜欢你，也需要你，你也想要救她……”  
进了屋，Emiya又开始说了。  
“咕。”  
自己都听见了自己咬牙切齿的声音。  
但那家伙并没有住嘴的打算。  
不用回头看也知道那家伙掐着腰，一副理所当然的欠揍模样。  
“你闭嘴！”  
如果不是英灵的话，手上的力道大概足以把人的手给握断了。  
咬牙切齿地，转过身，抓住那家伙的脖子把人够下来。  
面对着面。  
“别开这种玩笑啊。你明知道我的想法，还想把我推给樱——你到底把我当成什么？！”  
“——陈述事实而已。樱可是个大美人，你不好好把握住的话……”  
甚至是有些轻浮的态度。  
使劲深呼吸，才能没一拳揍上去。  
凑上去，狠狠地在那家伙嘴上咬了一口。  
“听好了，Emiya，我的心中只有你，想抱的也只有你。我把樱当做妹妹，那种事……绝对不可能做得出来！”  
“那，樱痛苦也没有关系？哼，伪善的家伙。”他抬手抹掉嘴唇上的血，伤口很快愈合了，倒是鲜血染在唇上，艳丽的很。  
视线不自觉地就落在了唇上。  
……凑太近了。  
稍微向前一点，就能亲到了。  
士郎错开了视线。  
“那种事也没有办法啊，不喜欢樱的话，就离她远一点，这不是你说的吗？”  
……感觉自己也发不出火来了。  
毕竟是Emiya。  
……早知道是这样的家伙。  
“……死人有什么好抱的？香香软软的女孩子不好吗？”他看了看士郎，还是奇怪地嘟囔着。  
“……不管Emiya是什么样，我想要的，也只有Emiya而已。”  
小鬼趁机就抱了过来，大概消了气，整个人也开始不好意思地烧红了脸，但还是强撑着望了过来。  
“……说什么胡话。”  
虽然深色的肤色并不显眼，不过因为离得近的缘故，士郎还是看到了浮现的红云。  
但那家伙却说。  
“……你还能跟死人过一辈子吗？不可能的啊，有个大美人喜欢你，就抓住啊。”  
“什么不可能？我想要的只有Emiya。过去，现在，未来，都是。我就要跟Emiya过一辈子不可以吗？”  
“太奇怪了。”  
“你才奇怪吧，总是提起樱。之前也说让我离樱远点，现在又要把我推给樱。”  
“哈？总提起樱的是你吧？要保护樱，要救樱……听得耳朵都要起茧子了？我对小鬼的想法一点兴趣都没有。”  
臭着脸说着。  
“……该不会，Emiya你是在吃醋？”  
“哈？开什么玩笑？”这样一说，就挣扎着要把小鬼扔开来，士郎赶紧整个人都缠了上去。最后被紧紧地抱住的人也就那么拉长了个脸说他自我意识过剩。  
“是是。”果然是吧？  
嘴上应和着，心里倒不由得偷笑起来。偶尔是觉得年长者别扭的嘴很讨厌，但有时候也很可爱嘛。  
……不过，会这样想的自己，是不是也没救了？  
……也不需要救就是了。  
于是凑上去去亲吻年长者。  
“干什么？”  
一开始烦躁地拒绝。  
但也没有被推开来。  
舔吻着，英灵也就不自觉地张开了嘴，深入进去逗弄的时候，最后也不自觉地回应了。  
这样满足的感觉就充满了自己。  
就这样一起溺死吧。

  
62  
“比以前多了好多人啊……”  
对着镜子梳着头发，听见了外面凛和Saber说话的声音。  
前辈身边也多了好多人啊，和以前不一样了呢。  
梳着头发的动作慢了下来。  
“要是，只有我和前辈就好了。”  
镜子里的女人病态地笑了起来。  
“那把其他人都杀掉就好了嘛。不就只有我和前辈了嘛。”  
欣喜地说着。  
“诶……”  
女孩子愣住了，捂住了嘴。  
“刚才……怎么了？”  
她放下梳子，恍惚地站了起来。  
“啊，对了，今天要大扫除……”  
去找前辈。  
起居室里，藤姐对着她打招呼，她仿佛没有看到似的，又关上了门。留下藤姐满脸疑惑，很快又被电视节目逗得哈哈大笑，遗忘了方才的疑问。  
不在起居室的话，是在房间里吗？  
她站在了前辈的门口。  
“……别开这种玩笑啊。你明知道我的想法，还想把我推给樱——你到底把我当成什么？！”  
很少有听见士郎这么大声。  
她吓了一跳，收回了手。  
……  
“那种事也没有办法啊，不喜欢樱的话，就离她远一点，这不是你说的吗？”  
……  
“……不管Emiya是什么样，我想要的，也只有Emiya而已。”  
……  
前……辈……  
她张了张嘴，声音却发不出来。  
她踉跄着后退着靠在墙上。  
啊嘞……不是，早就知道的吗……  
好疼啊……前辈……  
“……该不会，Emiya你是在吃醋？”  
“哈？开什么玩笑？”  
“是是。”  
可是，那个说要保护她的人，抱着他喜欢的人，耳鬓厮磨。  
影子，叠在了一起。  
听见了水声。  
是在，亲吻吗？  
无意识地，她舔着自己的手指，仿佛与人亲吻一般，将手指伸进红唇里，舔弄着。  
……前辈，是这样在亲吻Emiya先生吗？  
明明心里冷到彻骨，身体却又在虫子的作用下热了起来。  
……间桐樱，对你怀有罪恶的意志。  
昏迷的时候，似乎听见那个教父这样对前辈说。  
啊啊……  
自己肮脏的想法一定让前辈觉得恶心了吧？  
能够允许有这种想法的人……也只有被爱着的那个人而已吧？  
前辈……是怎样触碰着Emiya先生的呢？  
这样的想法如同恶魔一般吸引着她透过门缝看了过去。  
前辈所拥抱的人并不是自己。  
就算被这样的刀在心口划着口子。  
第一眼看过去的时候，她仿佛看见了两个士郎。  
Emiya先生的头发散落了下来，就算是白色的，就算肤色较深，透过门缝恍惚间看不到了这些差异。  
亲吻着人的前辈和被亲吻着的人仿佛是一模一样的。  
前辈……和前辈。

 

 


	28. 63

相似的面容贴近着，嘴唇触碰着，隐约可以见到纠缠在一起红色的舌头，啧啧的带着水声。

总是像钢铁似的男人一开始烦躁地皱着眉头，然后，那锐利的银灰色眼眸也蒙上了水雾，柔软了下来。

那总是冷硬地抿起来的唇角被舔弄着，是否也变得柔软了起来呢？

……就和自己一样的柔软？

深色的皮肤也蒙上了红晕。

试图推开前辈的手，也转而抓住了前辈的肩膀。

要是自己的话，大概会环抱上前辈吧？

……如果是自己的话。

明明深深地丑恶地嫉妒着，却又因为相似的面容染上情色的痕迹而可耻地兴奋着。

前辈总是坚定的眼神也柔和了下来，朦胧地珍视地亲吻着自己身前的人。

把人拉下来，压在身下，又怕人碰疼了，用胳膊垫着。

抱着自己珍视之人，轻啄着嘴唇，把吻印在额角，印在眼皮上……轻轻地，仿佛怕惊醒谁一般，珍视地，一遍一遍亲吻着。

她抱住自己，像是看着美梦一般，连呼吸都放轻了。

是这样的啊。

真好啊。

痒……

抓在肩膀的手，仿佛要把人推开，却又将人环抱住了。

有一只手，探进了衣服里。

前辈把手伸进了Emiya先生的衬衫里，那是比前辈的身体更为健美的身躯，和女孩子的柔软毫不相同，是属于男人宽厚的脊背， 紧实的腰部。

Emiya先生躲了一下，像是扭腰一般，是被摸到了腰部吗？

她知道的啊，被摸了的话，连小腹也会绷紧地抽搐着。

痒的感觉，在这种时候也会被扭曲成快感。

“别乱摸。”

似乎清醒了些，Emiya先生抓出了前辈作乱的手。

前辈就抬起被抓住的手，低头亲吻Emiya先生的手，Emiya先生立马松开手，要收回，也被前辈抓住了。

他低下头，红着脸含住Emiya先生的手指。

如同她方才模仿他俩亲吻一样，将那粗糙的，男人的手指放入嘴中如同吃着什么珍馐般舔舐着。

深色的手指沾染上口水，偶尔在红舌间显现。

好像……好像……

她不由羞红了脸，又仿佛着魔了似的看着。

前辈也着迷地舔着，仿佛吸食属于自己的毒品一般。

男人突然回了神，触电般地把手抽了回来。

但瘾君子怎么会这样放过自己到手的毒品？

凑过来含住男人颤动的喉结。

“你！……小鬼你发情别找我！”

这样说着拒绝的话的时候，气息却乱了。

说话的时候，含在唇间的喉结是否也在颤动着？

被咬着的人是否像是将性命交托般害怕地颤抖了？

可连这危险的感觉，都只会变成此时的催情剂。

前辈……早就硬了吧？

Emiya先生也发觉了吧？

膝盖……顶到了。

“……什么时候……随随便便就对着男人硬起来你也是没救了……唔！”

大概是被士郎在喉结上咬了一口吧，猝不及防地叫了一声。

“才不是随随便便。”少年直起了身子，手撑在男人厚实的胸肌上，“……都是因为Emiya啊，一靠近Emiya，我就忍不住……”

尾音渐渐消失在唇齿间，顺着前辈的视线看过去，撑在胸肌上的手指缝间，小小的一点立着小小地撑了一点起来。

若在衣物的褶皱间并不起眼，只是那一片衣物被前辈的手抻平了……

下意识地，他咽了口口水。

“自己的问题还要责怪别人？哈，真是不能对你有任何期待。”

毫无所觉的人还说着可恶的话语。

那并不及自己女性的胸脯柔软丰满，却也满满地撑满了前辈的手掌。前辈盯着Emiya先生的胸膛，大力地揉捏了下。

“你……呃。”

扯住前辈的手，因为又一次揉捏的动作顿住了。

是懊恼于出口的声音吗？Emiya先生皱着眉头抿住了唇角。

……那样的电流，会流窜到全身让人从胸口开始发麻。

然后似乎就这样专注于抑制住声音，忘却了把人拉开。

衣服，被扯开了。

她难为情地移开视线，却又偷偷地瞄过去。

其实也瞅见过前辈的上半身。

结实而纤瘦的少年的身形，但Emiya先生却完全是男人的身形了。

高大，结实，从肩膀、胸肌、腹肌……都是流畅而完美的肌肉线条。

……好漂亮啊。

身为情敌也不由地赞叹。

那仿佛，是前辈未来的姿态。

前辈看着Emiya先生的时候，也仿佛仰望着憧憬着自己的未来。

他膜拜地亲吻着这具完美的躯体，不带有任何亵渎，仿佛所为之事没有任何罪恶，而是如同祭礼一般地拥抱着、憧憬着、爱慕着自己的神明。

而又珍惜万分。

于是为此产生罪恶的意识的自己也越发的肮脏了。

听见了，前辈的神明隐忍地喘息声。

自我厌恶着，头脑却又因为身体的热潮昏沉了。

“可以吗？Emiya……”

前辈的手顺着紧实的腹肌触碰到紧实修长的双腿间的地方。

声音因为忍耐而沙哑。

“……你还是下地狱吧——”

抚过早就坚硬的分身，顺着茎身上凸起的经脉向后，手掌包裹住饱满的阴囊，触碰到最后的禁地。

那里，隐隐带着湿气。

紧实的大腿绞住了前辈的手腕，有一瞬间，Emiya先生的手指扣紧了前辈的脊背，留下红色的印记，又立即放松了力道，搭在士郎的背上。

咬住了自己的嘴唇，咬出红色的痕迹来。

手指，伸进去了吧。

“Emiya……放松点，放松点……”

前辈用脑袋蹭了蹭Emiya先生的头，安抚地拍着对方的脊背。高大的男人蜷在他的身边，低下头抵在少年单薄的肩头。

“……混蛋小鬼……”

发出咬牙切齿的嘟囔声。

但也没把人踹开来。

腿，似乎克制地打开了一点。

前辈就把自己挤了进去。男人闷不吭声，倒是顺从地任他动作。

大概没有发觉自己几乎是抱着少年吧。

双手搭在前辈的背上，脑袋也抵在前辈的肩上，现在连腿也夹在少年的身侧。

看不清Emiya先生的表情，也看不见隐在两人之间的手如何动作。

有的时候可以听见Emiya先生泄露的呻吟声。

分不清快乐亦或者痛苦。

腿有时紧紧地绞住前辈的腰，有时又扭动着想把前辈推开。

大概是足够了吧。

也或者是无法忍耐了。

前辈把Emiya先生放倒在榻榻米上，扒下了裤子，露出忍耐到极致的分身。

Emiya先生迷蒙地瞪着天花板，深色的肤色也遮掩不住了脸上的血色，就算身材高大，一身肌肉紧实有力，这时候也仿佛引颈就戮一般，毫无防备地把脖颈送到猎人颈侧。

好像轻轻一捏，就能让他生，让他死一般。

前辈打开他的腿，露出暗色的穴口。

那里湿漉漉地、被玩弄到透出艳丽的色泽来。

仿佛任君 采撷。

“啊啊啊啊啊……”

就这样毫无防备地被嵌入到最深处。

腰也拱了起来。

然后又压制住了所有的声音。

意识聚起来，又被快感冲散。

“Emiya，Emiya，Emiya……”

自己看大的孩子一遍一遍地叫着他。

一遍又一遍地碾过他体内最敏感的地方。

前端也被对方握住亵渎。

揉捏过沉甸甸的囊袋，撸过坚挺的柱身，揉搓着敏感的顶部。

身后被小鬼的阴茎顶弄，顶部的小孔也被他的手指戳入。

“不……”

大脑一片空白的时候。

最后的时候。

听见小鬼在自己耳边唤他。

“shirou。”

卫宫士郎爱着卫宫士郎。

……这是，多么可怕，又多么理所当然的事情。

 

 


	29. 64-72（完）

64  
遇见那个东西，跑远一点。  
绝对不要让Saber接近那个东西。  
出门的时候被这么警告了。  
原话是“你再看见那个东西还冲上去，自己要死别带着Saber一起。”这样子，总结一下差不多是这么个意思。  
但巡逻的时候看见了，士郎也并没有立即逃跑。  
也并不是没有办法逃脱。大概是适应了些，没有像上次见到就没有办法动弹。  
路过巷子，视角瞥见的时候就认了出来。  
停下来皱眉看过去的时候，却是。  
“樱……？”  
路灯倒了下来，将黑红的绷带似的黑影映在墙上，可定睛看向影子的起始，却是穿着睡袍的遍身鲜血的樱。  
金发的青年走向倒在地上的少女，落脚之处……  
“小心地上！”  
地面上，黑红色仿佛血液般在流动。  
“什么？”  
跑过去想要拉开那人，人就自己避了开来。  
地上的黑影啊呜一口咬了个空。  
遍布巷子的影子舞动着，仿佛张牙咧嘴的猛兽一般。  
……过去的话，绝对，会死的吧。  
“Saber，带他离开。”  
但是，樱还倒在血泊里。  
“士郎？”  
“快走啊！”  
“但是……”  
被要求带离的人愣了下，突然爆出了一阵大笑。  
“哈哈哈哈。”  
“什么啊？有什么好笑的？……诶？”士郎瞥了过去，明白了Saber的但是。  
那样的魔力，怎么说也不可能是人类。  
却不知道从哪里多出来这么一个英灵。  
“总之，快点走吧，那边那个的危险也不用说的吧？”  
但青年却没有挪步的打算。  
他停下了笑声，睨视着士郎。  
“知道危险还不逃命，怎么，赝品，你是还想要救那边那个东西吗？”  
那并不是询问，只是饶有兴味地陈述。  
“是又怎么样啊？”  
奇怪的家伙。  
明明差点被吃掉了，却仿佛看着有趣的戏似的，笑着。  
“那可是相当肮脏而贪婪的东西，也许会吃掉所有人也不一定？”  
“我知道啊。”  
是啊，知道啊，也把它列作了必须要除掉的目标。  
但那是樱啊。  
”是吗？那就看看吧，你能保护它到什么时候。“  
留下这样的并不含有期待的仿佛置身事外看戏般的话语，男人就离开了。  
倒在血泊里的女孩子不知何时被黑影覆盖住了，从黑影里，她伸出了一只手，然后摇摇晃晃地站了起来。  
“樱……”  
那是樱吗？  
樱的身形像老旧电视里似的闪烁了下，仿佛，要被那黑影所取代一般。  
“醒醒啊，樱！”

像是被这边Saber的魔力吸引一般，女孩子摇摇晃晃地向这边走来。  
那黑影也似乎随着女孩子的脚步扩张了开来。  
“Saber，你离远一点。”  
“可是，士郎……”  
大概皱起了眉头吧。  
“没事……”  
但士郎自己也不知道。  
——连本体都没有碰到，也就是传染了疟疾的程度而已……  
一步，两步……  
士郎没有离开，看着女孩走到了自己的面前。  
“咦。”  
疑惑地仰起脖子，仿佛什么也不知道一般。  
空茫的蓝色眼睛困顿地眨了眨。  
“樱，该起床了。”  
士郎咽了咽口水，唤道。  
——那要是，接近了本体了呢？  
大概，真的要像那个英灵所说的一样。  
被吃掉吧。

 

65  
“……前，辈？”  
呢喃着倒下去的女孩子被出现的Rider接住了，她将女孩子抱了起来，却也只是“看”着士郎。  
“……回去吧。”  
信誓旦旦地和Emiya说，会保护住所有人。  
……樱身上的鲜血，又是谁的呢？  
除了她自己的，还有，谁的呢？  
……它会吃掉所有人？  
合上眼睛，记起那群和自己一起玩耍的孩子们。  
最小的几岁，最大的也不过和那时他年纪相仿。  
饥肠辘辘的，总是跟他一起眼巴巴地等着Emiya归来，看见食物就欢天喜地地围了上去。  
最后，也决绝地在知道是敌人的时候，拿起了枪械。  
他们杀了多少人呢？  
……Emiya选择杀了他们，最后因此而死。  
它呢，又从多少人身上夺取魔力？  
还会……袭击英灵……  
Rider都不敢靠近，Saber沾染上大概也无法逃脱，还有……Emiya……  
杀死樱。  
这本来只是出于凛的意志，但若是它的话。  
大概，Emiya也不可能会放任了。  
那家伙抱怨着被召唤了还要做一样的事，但却一样会去做。  
“Saber。”  
并没有回头去看少女骑士，看了的话，大概就说不出口了吧。  
“抱歉，可以麻烦你装作什么也不知道吗？……我知道这大概很困难了……”  
去包庇这样的罪恶。  
“但是啊，跟Emiya保证过要拯救所有人的……”  
所以，就算是这样，也要尽力护住樱。  
“如果……我会拼死阻止樱的。”  
要吃掉所有人的话，也只能拦在前面了。  
“士郎，不用跟我道歉。”骑士道，“我是士郎的骑士，不管士郎做出什么样的决定，我都会保护士郎。这是早就约定好了的誓言。”  
士郎扭头看了过去，月色下的骑士银甲泛着光芒，她微笑着将手放在心口。  
“而且，我相信士郎可以做到。”  
保护所有人。  
“……谢了啊，Saber。”  
……绝对，要做到啊。

 

66  
“……发生了什么？”  
跟Saber说好了要保守秘密，但刚跟回来的凛他们说了声欢迎回来，就被Emiya皱眉盯着看了半天，这么问了一句。  
“……也没什么了，就遇见了那个东西……”  
该说果然是一个起源的吗，士郎当下挠着头心虚地干笑着说。  
大概这副心虚的模样又暴露了些什么。  
“……自己想要去送死就现在出去。不要带Saber，出去转一圈，保你得偿所愿。”男人睨着臭小鬼，讥讽地说道。  
……这根本，就是笃定了他看见了那个东西就又一次冲上去的事情。  
“我有跟Saber一起逃命……”  
辩解的话语在男人锐利的眼神下消散，从各种意义上来说都没有被冤枉的人跟对方对视的视线也心虚地漂移了。  
“……啊，那个，Emiya是知道那个东西会吃掉英灵吗？”  
绞尽脑汁地想要转移话题。  
“吃掉英灵？”早就坐下来喝茶的凛放下了杯子，皱起了眉头，“说清楚，卫宫同学。”  
反倒是Emiya还是出奇的冷漠，好像并不意外。  
但……算是成功了吧，转移话题。  
心里松了口气，士郎也正色道：“今天我看到那个东西在袭击英灵……那个黑影像是长了张嘴，差一点，就把那个英灵吞下去了。不过，那个感觉和其他英灵不一样……更接近人类？”说到最后士郎也有些疑惑。  
“……那个，也是Archer。”Saber出声了，女孩子皱着眉头，无法理解这种情况似的，“那个金色的Archer是十年前被召唤而来的……英雄王，吉尔伽美什。”  
“……怎么可能，从十年前，留到现在的英灵？”连凛也是一脸不可置信的样子。  
“……诶？为什么不可能？”  
只有士郎还摸不着头脑。然后这个至今还一副业余模样的家伙就被凛给受不了地瞪了。  
“卫宫同学！你知道维系着英灵存在的魔力是多么巨大的魔力吗？！那是冬木灵脉数十年才积攒下来的灵力。圣杯战争结束，圣杯关闭，这些魔力能从哪里来啊？”  
“……是吗，那Emiya、Saber、还有Rider也……”  
没有办法留下来吗……  
少年的目光望向自己的理想，仿佛如此询问着……或者说，乞求着。  
不可以，留下来吗？  
男人错开了视线，冰冷地说：“是啊，不可能留下来的。你可不要忘了，在这里的英灵，早就已经是死人了。何况，我们并没有留下来的必要。”  
“是……”少女骑士也颔首道，却是微笑的，“不过，能够遇见士郎、凛还有樱，我感到非常的幸运。”  
却也承认了……无论这场战争是否胜利，最终也只有离别。  
少年抿住了唇角，说不出话来。  
什么啊……还以为，这一次，能留下来了。  
若以圣杯的奇迹的话，大概可以留下来吧。  
但是……也已许诺了樱，要以那个奇迹来拯救她。  
【……何况，我们并没有留下来的必要。】  
这样的话语，也仿佛在告诫他不要再妄想圣杯的奇迹，继续去完成自己的允诺。  
明明是那样说着要遵从凛的意志杀死樱的人。  
也说过你想要去救那就去救。  
但是，若要知道他要包庇的是什么的话，大概也会把他揍死的吧？  
“……从现有的线索来看的话，那个东西具有邪恶的传染力，并且渴求魔力。”  
就算错开了视线，也被少年盯得如芒在刺的男人生硬地提起了刚才的话题。  
“那像英灵这样巨大的魔力对它来说是最好的食粮这点也并不稀奇……柳洞寺的时候不就已经袭击了Caster吗。”  
装作看着起居室的外门外的院落的男人连脊背都僵硬了。  
要盯到什么时候啊，这个小鬼。  
但也只能这样若无其事地继续说道。  
“……像我和Rider可能还好些，但若是Saber这样纯粹的英灵，大概碰到一点都会被侵蚀吧。”  
“但不管是什么，放任那家伙成长下去，最后大概所有的都会被那个贪婪的东西吃掉吧。”  
这样冷漠地说出这样的话，屋里所有人都没有察觉到，那个本该昏迷的女孩子正默然地站在门口，听着【未来的前辈】这样给自己下了定语。  
……啊啊，是呢，自己，是这样的怪物啊。  
只会伤害前辈。  
只会伤害大家。  
也难怪，连姐姐都要杀死自己。  
……迟早，前辈也会放弃这样的自己吧。  
……你看，【未来的前辈】，不是已经放弃了自己吗？  
毕竟，是这样的怪物啊。  
黑色的影子无声地笼罩住了女孩子。  
无声地，她勾起唇角。  
黑暗里蓝色的眼睛也似乎蒙上了血色。  
……这个世上，又哪里有她的归所呢？

  
67  
夜里的时候，士郎就远远地盯着樱的房间，毕竟在门口看着有些不大好，但要预防那个东西在跑出来的话，也不可能不盯着。  
真出现了该怎么办。  
这样的事情想也没有什么办法。  
Emiya惯例去了屋顶戒备，士郎也就心虚地没去找他，也没回房间。  
……应该，不会知道的吧。  
就这样强撑着，在没人注意到的角落里盯了一晚。  
白天……白天也得盯着。  
……要请假了吧。请假的话大概会被追问……用什么借口呢？苦恼地思考着，但最后连思维都困倦地僵持住了。  
不能睡啊。  
那个跑出来的话……  
天也蒙蒙亮了。  
眼前，覆着金属的鞋出现在了面前，迟钝地向上看去，缚着缚带的被黑色裤子包裹住的长腿，红色的外套……  
“啊……Emiya啊……诶诶诶？？？”  
开始还迷糊地笑了下，待认清楚人后，士郎差点都跳了起来。  
“你是看不起我，还是高估了你自己？觉得在这蹲半夜真没有人发现？”男人不屑地歪了歪嘴角，抱着胳膊睨着这小鬼，“还不睡觉，是等着明天在战斗中睡着被杀吗？哦，现在杀了你倒轻松很多，反正凛也睡着了……”  
“额……我就上个厕所路过……路过……”  
扯谎都在男人的眼神下扯不下去了。  
“还不滚去睡觉？”  
……绝对是可以杀人的眼神了。  
“但是……”  
“但是什么？大半夜不睡觉你是想伺机做些什么见不得人的事情吗？也是，现在这个房子里住了四个大美女呢。”  
男人摊了摊手，一付这也没办法的样子夸张地叹了口气。  
“什么啊，Emiya，这个你还要说啊？真要说的话……”  
他偷偷瞄了眼Emiya。  
要做什么见不得人的事情的话。  
……也是对Emiya吧。  
要说是偷偷的话，完全被发现了。  
Emiya收回手，不自在地转过身。  
烦躁地想把小鬼踹一边去问他看什么看，但大概又要说出些什么了不得的话了。  
“Emiya，为什么下来了呢？是发现什么了吗？”  
如果不是被卫宫士郎缠着从房顶拉下来，像个人类一样睡觉的话。  
应该会一直在房顶上，看看月亮，戒备下四周……大概会是这样子。  
“……晚饭过后，就没有见到了吧？间桐樱。”看着不远处的房间，沉默了片刻，Emiya突然问道。  
“啊，樱回房间休息了不是吗？也没看到樱出来……”  
说来，是有些不太对。  
……是不是，太安静了些？  
但是樱的房间是西式的，这边的隔音也要比那边日式的好一些……  
“我也没有看到任何人离开这个房子。”Emiya说，“……但是，没有声音。”  
“……不是都没有看见离开吗……”  
“那你出现在这里前的时间呢？”  
在房顶上什么也没有听见就算了，这么近，以英灵的听力也什么声音都没有……  
……那个房间里，就像空的一样。  
“……你去敲个门。”  
就算这么早不太好，就算抱怨着为什么是我啊，还是去敲了敲门。  
“樱？”  
怎么样敲门也没有人回应。  
打开门来，女孩子的房间整理得干干净净，被褥都叠的整整齐齐，仿佛从未有人睡过一般。  
她离开了。  
还是那个东西离开了？  
################################################  
阿勒……为什么跑出来了呢？  
雪花落在只穿着裙子的女孩子身上，她瑟瑟发抖地抱住了自己。  
赤脚走在落了雪花的地面上。  
为什么不……就那样，让前辈杀死。  
但是……  
未来的前辈说她是邪恶之物，会吃掉所有人。  
少年的前辈却说要保护她。  
说过的话一定会做到。  
再清楚不过少年是什么样的人。  
可她却已经背叛了少年的意愿，身体也擅自地变成了另外之物……  
就算是这样，少年也把自己带了回去，遵守了诺言。  
……但那，大概很痛苦吧。  
违背理想，去包庇自己这样的怪物。  
……回不去了吧。  
……要是再睡着的话，大概就再也无法醒来了……  
对……在那之前，阻止爷爷……  
这大概是自己唯一所能做之事。  
  
  
  
68  
会去……什么地方呢？  
追出去寻找的时候碰见了伊莉雅。  
没有心思和她纠缠，推开了女孩子，但却害得没有防备的小姑娘跌坐在了地上。  
“……抱歉，伊莉雅。”  
要是要发火的话大概也是没有办法的事情。  
伊莉雅是个优秀的Master这样的事情自己很清楚了，要是因为惹她不快而被杀大概也没有办法。  
Emiya去叫凛她们了……Saber也还没有过来。  
但是借着少年的手站起来的女孩子拍了拍灰，并没有生气。  
“你要去找樱吗？”  
她仰着头这么询问着。  
“是。”  
并不知道女孩子是怎么样知道这样的事情，但也并没有什么不能被知道的。  
“但是，士郎，我和樱的体内都有另外的一个自己。那一定是你不熟悉的我们。现在的话，士郎就算找到了樱，大概也已经是另外之物了吧。是那个，像Caster一样把人类当做食粮的魔物哦？即使这样——你也不愿意杀死樱吗？”  
她静静地询问着。  
“我知道啊。”  
出来的时候也被Emiya询问了。  
他说，“杀人者无论是故意亦或者是无意都没有区别，争辩着樱并不是有意的你也不过是在包庇。说着要救所有人，但是又对受害者置之不理，说到底也不过是因为间桐樱是你认识的人……你真的要继续保护间桐樱吗？”  
从那场大灾难之中唯一存活之人，如果不为了其他人而活的话，大概什么也不剩吧。  
其内里，早也已经在灾难之中死去。  
为了身边之人，而对受害者置之不理。  
即是为了自己。  
但是，哪怕不是樱。  
“是啊，不管樱变成什么样也都是樱，伊莉雅变成什么样也都还是伊莉雅。就算变得再怎么彻底，只要里面还有樱、还有伊莉雅，那就是我所认识的人吧。”  
就算是说这样是为了一己之私也好，对于自己身边之人怎么样也都没有办法坐视不理。  
从神父那里听说过老爹为了拯救而牺牲一切。  
但自己大概是无法做到了。  
……大概以后也会那些因为自己选择而死去的人痛苦，但也只能竭尽全力去保护住所有人吧。  
……在不抛弃樱的情况下。  
如果有人要伤害樱的话，他会挡在樱的面前。  
如果樱要成为加害者的话，那也要踏过他的尸体。  
“……那就随你高兴。”  
那个家伙这样说。  
如同切嗣那般为了拯救而舍弃身边之人，如同无情的机器一般衡量着人数决定立场。  
亦或者在保护住身边之人的前提下来行动，为感情所左右。  
那样的话，易地而处，若是现在的士郎去面对那群孩子们，还会决定杀死他们吗？  
如若他们不死，让他们进入城市里发动袭击……  
那又会死多少人？  
什么是对，什么是错。  
怎么样才能成为正义的伙伴？  
只是想要拯救所有人，却也无论如何都必定会有人因此而死。  
大概，所能做的，也只能是坚定一直以来的道路，竭力护住所能护住的所有人吧。  
雪一般的女孩子也让开了道路。  
“她所能去的地方，大概只有脏砚那里吧。”  
“谢谢，伊莉雅。”  
女孩子看着他奔跑着离去，却也不知晓前路如何。  
失败的话，大概所有人都会死掉吧。  
成功的话，由此而来的罪恶大概也会把少年压垮吧。  
***  
凛他们出来的时候也撞见了伊莉雅，女孩子没有看他们，就告诉他们士郎去了间桐家。Saber一言不发地追了上去，反倒是凛并没有动。  
“Archer，你也去吧，我就在卫宫家等你们回来吧。”  
“凛？”  
“不用担心，现在并不是Master之间战斗的时候……是吧，伊莉雅？”  
女孩子把头发捋到后面，看着白色的少女。  
伊莉雅终于转过头看着凛。  
“是呢，凛。”  
“那，进屋坐一坐？”  
然后两个女孩子就抛下了Emiya回去了。  
最后Emiya还是追了上去。  
“……不留下Archer，没有关系吗，凛？”  
“对于那个东西，英灵不也没有办法吗？而且，那家伙，早就想追上去了吧？”

 

69  
“呵呵，已到了无人能阻止的地步。杀了兄长的"它"已无歇手的余地。  
Einzbern的圣杯。只需要一个圣杯即可，吸收掉那个小女孩的话，就只剩下我马奇里的圣杯，这样一来，吾族的悲愿也快要完成了——”  
怪物响起刺耳的大笑声。  
在间桐的居所里，樱已经离开了，留下来的，也只有间桐慎二的尸体，见到的也只有名为“间桐脏砚”的怪物所留下来的传声虫。  
毁掉虫子也并不能对那个怪物造成任何的伤害，反倒是虫子留下来的话语让人在意。  
Einzbern的圣杯。伊莉雅——  
也只好扔下这里的惨剧和刚刚追上来的Saber一起回去找伊莉雅。  
***  
不对，凛为什么要和伊莉雅留下——  
这绝对不符合凛的性格。  
半道上，Emiya扭身往回赶去。  
但抵达的时候，那个东西已经缠住了凛了。  
“────只有这样子是不行的。要是不现在杀掉你的话，下次会被杀的就是我吧。”  
就算现在已经没有抵抗之力，但是姐姐的话，只是这样夺走魔力的话也是会做到的。  
加害者这样说服着自己。  
必须要这样。  
“呃——姐姐，现在就、”  
影子并没有伸出去。  
她凝视着逐渐衰弱下去的姐姐，整个人都颤抖了起来。  
投掷而来的刀剑打在尚未探出的影子上，白亮的刀刃短短时间里如同锈蚀一般蒙上黑霾，然后破碎、消失……  
来了啊。  
可以的话，一个也不想见到。  
她颤抖的肩膀冷硬地停滞了，面容也仿佛蒙上冰霜。  
出现在凛身侧的男人重新投影出阴阳双剑，也如同战士般冷硬地看着少女。  
年少的自己说要保护的人。  
曾经，和自己一同下厨，惊叹着厨艺寻求指导的温婉少女。  
再久以前，并不清晰的记忆里，跟在自己身侧的女孩……  
大概，也只能作为敌人了。  
并没有多言，事实上性格内敛的女孩子平时也和Emiya没有说过些什么，避免碰触那黑影，再次将双剑向少女，也一样又一次被黑影侵蚀了。  
“没有用哦，你应该再清楚不过，这个，是英灵的克星吧？  
束手就擒吧，Emiya先生，很快，前辈、姐姐也都会来陪你哦？”  
——影子延伸着。  
化作水波，降落下来，要将两人侵蚀……  
落下来的话。  
人类的话，大概会沉入无尽的黑暗中。  
而作为英灵，大概也无法留存下去了。  
但也并非没有办法，就算樱的魔力充盈到恐怖的地步，但在她并不能熟练运用的时候，穿过这些黑影攻击到核心的樱，也并非是不可能。  
他呼出一口气，压低了身子。  
只是，那样的话，大概要提前离开了。  
他听见了小鬼的脚步声，匆匆忙忙地跑得上气不接下气。  
又要，在那个小鬼面前消失了吗。  
下一次见面的时候，可能又会扑上来一脸要哭的样子吧。  
要是那样的话，就把他踹飞了，让他哭不出来。  
他最后瞥了眼刚来的小鬼，就惊诧地瞪大了眼。  
“什么——”  
“——Saber，退后！不要靠近黑影！”  
那小鬼一见到这个场景就直接扑了过来，把他推了出去。他没拉住小鬼，就只够拽住包裹着黑泥的凛。  
那仿佛能够笼罩住整个中庭的黑影水流似的从空中落下。  
却又仿佛力竭了似的，也因此没有波及到凛和Emiya，但近在迟尺的士郎却避无可避。  
完全没有思考过自己该如何避开。  
经历过一次的事情，所以也知道会如何。  
那是——在身体死亡之前，让心先死去的黑暗。  
模糊间听见了樱的声音。  
她说，知道自己是很大的负担，最好的办法就是离开前辈，安安静静地消失。  
但是，做不到。  
所以，把大家吃掉的话，就可以一直一直和前辈、和大家在一起了。  
大家也就都不会再痛苦了。  
他张了张嘴，却说不出来话，头脑也混乱的连声音也都无法识别。  
不是的啊，樱。  
如果有人死去的话，那才是最大的痛苦。  
似乎又做梦了，在那一片死地，唯有自己存活……

  
70  
居然会醒过来。   
张开眼睛的时候忍不住这样想。   
被神父救了的样子。   
被saber送过来的，打从他醒来女孩子就瞪着他。   
……老实说也是有这个觉悟了。   
毕竟，让Saber远离的时候，他用了令咒。   
绝对不要靠近黑影。   
不过神父倒是说是明智的选择，说如果碰到黑影了的话，可能会立场反转或者干脆被吞掉也不一定。   
就算这么说女孩子也气鼓鼓的样子。   
士郎也没有办法，只能承诺下次碰见黑影就不冲上去了。   
但是，女孩子从眼底透着不信任。   
最后还是叹了口气，“不这样的话，就不是士郎了。”，这样说的。   
神父说凛被送回家了。   
“远坂家的土很特别，埋进去的话很快就会恢复成能损人的样子了。”   
……这是神父有些微妙的说法。   
据说现在已经是两天后了，凛大概也清醒了。   
Saber说，伊莉雅自己跟樱走了。   
但急切地想要知道的人，却一直没有被提及。   
士郎终于忍不住询问。   
“那……E……那个，Archer呢？”   
“那个英灵的话，碰到了不该碰的东西，应该早就被侵蚀了。”   
“怎么会——是、拉走凛的时候……？”   
男人看着少年难以置信的痛苦的模样，遗憾地告知：“不过，也是很奇怪的事情，那个英灵居然还存在着。”   
“诶？他没事——”   
“也并不能说没有事。”   
士郎坐不下去了，丢下一句“我去看看”，就跑了出去。   
就这样一路跑向了远坂家。   
“卫宫君……？”   
“啊，远坂，Emiya呢？”   
“哦，一来就要找Archer吗？”   
怎么说呢，凛捂着嘴很微妙的在笑吧。   
……感觉不太妙。   
“……呃，也要找远坂讨论下下一步的行动……”   
“这个，是才想到的吧。”凛叹了口气，还是去把警戒的Emiya叫了过来。   
“小鬼来找能有什么事。”   
小鬼叫来就不要叫我了。   
这样抱怨着，男人现出了身形。   
“那么……”   
说着不会什么事，Emiya还是要问下。话才开了个头，那小鬼两步冲到了他面前，就抓住他，上下其手。   
开始还愣了下，结果见小鬼没有停手的打算，甚至还要扒他衣服，就恼怒地一把把人推开。   
“干什么啊？臭小鬼。”   
推开人的手也被抓住了。   
被仔仔细细地盯着看。   
“……这个，没事吧？”   
那手掌上被侵蚀出黑红交织的纹路。   
要抽回手的力道停滞了。   
“……什么啊，你难道还担心我吗。担心……一个死人？”   
说是反问，倒像是嘲讽地说着不可能。   
就忍不住反驳。   
“就是担心你啊不行吗，你也不要总是说死人什么的啊。”   
“本来就是已死之人，再死一次也只是回去而已。”   
那家伙冷漠地陈述着。   
“但是Emiya会疼的吧。”   
“……”   
Emiya移开了视线，没有说话。   
任由小鬼抓着他的手，也任由小鬼去叫凛帮忙。   
但是凛也并没有什么办法的。   
凛都没有办法，士郎也只能不甘心地看着Emiya手上的印痕。   
“……没事，只是部分魔术回路被破坏了而已。活动甚至战斗，影响也都不大。比起这个，接下来打算怎么办？”   
“那还用说吗？阻止樱，救伊莉雅回来。”   
但是，凛却已经无法再放任樱了。   
“……如果凛要伤害樱的话，我也会阻止凛。”   
“……你就没想过樱要是回不来的话会怎么样吗？”凛都对他没招了。   
但士郎却执拗的说会有办法的。   
不试试怎么知道不行。   
那真不行呢？   
真不行的话，这个小鬼大概也不会对樱动手的吧。   
就是这样天真的家伙啊。   
“随便你吧。但是，我会杀死樱的，你要阻止我也尽管来吧。”   
凛是这样说的。   
那个，是绝对不允许存在的。   
  
  
  
  
71  
已经耽误了两天，的确是不能耽误下去了。  
但是，凛却问，见到了樱，别说是阻止了，根本就只有束手就擒的份。Saber和Archer也根本就没有办法。  
“那，凛你有别的办法吗？”  
没有办法的话，也只能硬冲上去了……说是送死也罢，坐着什么也不做根本不可能。  
但是凛沉吟了下，倒真的提出了个方法。  
宝石剑。  
如果能投影的话就好了。  
“……那个我倒是见过，但是投影出来似乎有些问题？”迟疑地，Emiya皱着眉头投影出一把剑来。  
那剑是宝石所作，但却没有任何的光泽，暗沉沉的。以锋利而论的话，大概连个普通的铁剑也不如。  
“就是这样，什么用也没有。”  
但是，凛接过时，那剑却泛起了五彩的光泽。  
有这个的话，就可以。  
这个是只有在远坂的手里才有用的剑。  
若说目的地的话，唯一的线索也只有伊莉雅的城堡。说是要举行仪式的话，要去哪里拿衣服。但是那里也没有人。  
最后还是找到了圆藏山。  
英灵Lancer在入口处百无聊赖地扛着枪转悠着。  
“哟，都在啊？”看见了人还跟朋友似的大大咧咧地打了个招呼，还笑嘻嘻地道了个歉，“不好意思，麻烦留下来吧？”  
“什么叫留下来啊，里面那个是什么不用说吧？不阻止的话，那个可是会吃掉英灵的啊。现在可不是进行圣杯战争的时候了！”凛都无法理解这个英灵是在想什么了。  
“嘛，反正是很糟糕的东西了。但是我那个藏头藏尾的Master说让我阻止你们也就没有办法了。”他闭了只眼睛，吊儿郎当地说着，“不过，虽然还是个小丫头啦，但有漂亮的小姐在，这次任务也不算太糟。”  
他挽了个枪花，神色沉静了下来。  
猛兽般的视线盯着这边的四人。  
一有动静便会扑上来一般。  
“Saber，拜托你了！”  
也算是士郎的私心，让Saber留在外面。  
明知道樱对Saber来说是致命的，还要让Saber进去的话完全不行，要不是Saber一付你再用令咒阻止我我就跟你拼命的模样，士郎大概连最后一枚令咒都要用掉了。  
不过如果是对付Lancer的话，Saber就算不甘愿也只能留下来了。  
在Emiya抱起凛，拎着士郎跑开的一瞬间，那只猛兽就扑了上来，但下一秒，Saber就格挡住了他的长枪，拦住了他的去路。  
而成功进去的人，却也在通道里遇见了Rider。  
她说，只有凛可以进去。

72  
那一天姐妹两个说了什么做了什么，大概也只有伊莉雅知道了。  
士郎和Emiya被Rider石化在了通道里，直到Saber摆脱了Lancer才得救。等到他们进到洞里面的时候，樱捂着凛的伤口在那里哭。  
最后凛也只是打了她一耳光，而她却捅了她姐姐一刀。  
但却也捅偏了。  
那时那个东西已经要诞生了。  
Saber就直接劈了那个东西。  
大概是被称之为圣杯的东西。  
后来，英灵们靠着樱从圣杯那里得来的魔力存续着。  
没有了圣杯，Caster也失去了战斗的兴趣，据说像个普通的妻子跟在葛木老师的身边。  
偶尔看见Lancer，第一次见到的时候，吓了一跳，结果那个家伙大大咧咧地打了个招呼，说放心放心，圣杯战争结束了。  
到最后也不知道他是谁的英灵。  
据Saber说那个时候是他自己收手走开了的。  
那个金色的Archer有时候也能看见，穿着白T恤黑裤子在吃冰淇淋。  
有一次Saber抽奖的时候那个金闪闪还帮了忙，抽了个狮子玩偶。  
完全不知道他来做什么。  
但是终于得到了那个玩偶，Saber还挺开心的。  
哦，那个脏砚，听说也已经死了，凛说被挖出来踩死了。  
因为是个虫子。  
圣杯战争结束了，凛也搬回去了。  
Emiya本来也要跟着回去。  
结果凛却说：“你过来，卫宫君不也要过来？我可不想天天看着你们两个秀恩爱。”  
“凛，这个词不是这么用的——”  
皱着眉头的反驳，直接被凛怼回去了。  
“我的用词可没有错哦？总之，你留下。”  
Emiya大概脸都黑了，但面对着凛的笑脸就没有什么办法了。  
樱和Saber也跟着凛走了，也不知道私底下女孩子们交流了些什么，凛说是给他俩留点私人空间。  
“不需要。”Emiya果断地黑着脸拒绝了，“和笨蛋在一起会被传染。”  
士郎倒是挠了挠脸颊，飘开了视线。  
额，脸上有点热……被发现的话大概会死的很惨。  
有时候士郎还是会去本体那边，不过也可能是其他的分灵也不一定。  
看到的时候就跟他说自己的事情，说朋友的事情，说藤姐的事情。  
那家伙看到他总是拉这个脸，不过说这些的时候，也是认真地听着的吧。  
不管是哪一个Emiya，到最后也没有说接受或者不接受。  
后来有一天他跟那家伙说，我要离开冬木了。  
去走以前你走过的路。  
那家伙看了他一眼。  
说，走吧。  
然后就一起离开了。  
End


End file.
